


Contra el Tiempo

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo es algo que no muchos gozamos de él, el tiempo se disfruta mientras se tiene, se vive cada minuto y segundo, pero para Stiles Stilinski el tiempo se detiene.</p><p>Tras el hechizo de una bruja lo congelo permaneciendo inconsciente el resto de su vida, permaneciendo en la oscuridad de su corazón hasta que su compañero lo rescate de las tinieblas, pero para hacerlo tendrá que regresar al tiempo y hacer que sus palabras se cumplan.</p><p>-De la oscuridad la luz saldrá, y donde no hay amor resurgirá, el pasado hay que cambiar para que la felicidad pueda llegar.</p><p>Palabras que confundían a sus amigos pero que estaban dispuestos a realizar la tare más complicada que hayan tenido, pero no contaban con que el compañero de aquel castaño estuviera tan cerca de el de lo que imaginaban y que solo el darse cuenta de ello haría que el lazo oculto los uniera y este despertara con su primer suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>Trailer: https://youtu.be/0dDJfDzwPlU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Creen que conocen bien de este mundo, creen que lo han visto todo cuando ni siquiera conoce lo que es el sentimiento más puro- menciona la bruja mientras escupía sangre oscura de su boca.

-Tú no tienes sentimientos- escupe con odio y asco el alfa.

-Y acaso tu si Derek, crees que tener a tu única hermana con vida ya es la felicidad, te equivocas, estas a un paso de encontrar la felicidad y no te das cuenta.

-No le hagas caso Derek- responde Scott acercándose a la mujer separándose de su amigo.

-Esto lo pagaras Derek, pagaras el haber matado lo único que me importaba, si yo no puedo reunirme con mi amor tu tampoco lo harás- con sus últimas fuerzas enrojece sus ojos y lanza un rayo de luz oscuro que va directo al pecho del castaño, nadie lo vio venir, nadie noto cuando ya estaba en el suelo luchando por respirar.

-Stiles!!- grito Scott de inmediato olvidando a la bruja pues el alfa ya se había encargado de ella arrancándole la cabeza con sus garras.

El castaño estaba en el suelo mientras su piel se tornaba blanca, un color que daba escalofríos el solo pensar lo que significaba.

-Por favor Stiles resiste!- decía su amigo mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Stiles!- menciona Erika del otro lado, le había cogido cariño por el apoyo que le había brindado, Jackson le tenía respeto aun cuando lo molestaba, Lydia fingía indiferencia pero solo en su mente ese chico era especial, Malia lo amaba, lo amaba de una manera que no podía creer, Kira, Boyd y los gemelos lo apreciaban por su valentía, ninguno podía moverse de su lugar, solo mirando la escena donde la respiración del menor disminuía y el alfa se acercaba sigilosamente a su beta.

-No puedes irte Stiles! No puedes dejarme Bro, por favor!- meciendo su cuerpo en un vay ven entre sus brazos.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer Scott- decía sin importancia el mayor.

-Tiene que haber algo Derek, no lo podemos dejar morir!- mirándolo con sus ojos rojizos.

-Hay que llevarlo con Deaton, él debe saber que hacer- menciona de inmediato Malia.

El moreno justo en ese momento lo levanto cargándolo entre sus brazos dejando caer su cabeza hacia tras y sus brazos flotar, ya no respiraba, tampoco mostraba signos de mejorar

El trayecto parecía eterno, el jeep aceleraba por el pie de Isaac que lo pisaba con fuerza, desesperado por llegar.

En cuanto llegaron lo bajaron del auto hasta ponerlo despacio en la camilla que tenía en la veterinaria, el druida se acercó a él y con sus manos comenzó a buscar el daño en su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y dejo que su luz propia lo guiara pero no encontraba nada, parecía estar con vida, pero dormido sin parecerlo.

-Qué pasa?- pregunta preocupado el moreno.

-Él está vivo, pero se encuentra en un profundo sueño, no lo puedo ayudar- la felicidad y tristeza llegaron en partes iguales.

-Cómo es eso posible?- pregunta esta vez Malia.

-El hechizo que le han lanzado es poderoso y solo con ayuda de otra bruja podemos ayudarlo- responde el druida.

-Pues llamemos a Ariadna- menciona de inmediato Scott, hacía tiempo que la conocían, se había vuelto su amiga después de ayudarla a recuperar sus poderes de un ser que deseaba eliminarla, jamás habían necesitado de su ayuda pero el castaño la necesitaba.

Luego de horas de espera la mujer aparecía con asombra mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba tendido el cuerpo del castaño.

-Ariadna por favor ayúdalo!- suplica el moreno.

La bruja volteo a verlo y después al resto de la habitación, todos preocupados sin apartarse del lugar, pero el alfa parecía no importarle pues tenía su pose seria cruzado de brazos.

-Que ha pasado?- pregunta al beta frente a ella sin apartar la mirada del alfa.

-Una bruja lanzo una luz a Stiles, luego de eso no sabemos que le paso, solo se desplomo y no ha despertado.

La bruja aparo la mirada al fin del lobo y tomo la mano del castaño.

Esperaron minutos mientras ella hacia lo mismo que el druida, parecía saber lo que pasaba pues de golpe abrió los ojos dirigiéndose al beta.

-Lo han dormido, su corazón está en la oscuridad, he visto lo que él ha visto y esa bruja buscaba el amor, un amor que su alfa le negó- mirando esta vez a Derek.

-No entiendo que quiso decir, ella me dijo que si ella no tendría su amor yo tampoco pero no veo en que me perjudicaría con ese humano torpe- responde sin importancia Derek.

-Pero que...- molesto Scott pero se detiene por la mano de la bruja.

-Tiene mucho que ver más de lo que te imaginas, solo les puedo decir que él no regresara hasta que no lo encuentre.

-Pero como lo hará dormido?- pregunta Isaac.

-Solo hay una manera, él estaba destinado a alguien, su compañero, pero no pudo encontrarlo por sumirse en un sueño profundo, hay que ver su pasado y encontrar a esa persona- parecía lo más fácil del mundo si lo decía de esa manera.

-Como haremos eso?- cuestiona Scott.

-Tendrán que viajar a su pasado, encontrar a su compañero y hacer que se encuentren y sientan ese amor, solo de esa manera el despertara, cuando lo haga el no recordada nada de lo que cambiaron en su vida pero ese amor seguirá dentro de él.

-Cómo podemos viajar a su pasado?- pregunta de inmediato Scott.

-Yo los ayudare a hacerlo.

-Pero si cambiamos su pasado no afectara a su futuro y presente?- cuestiona Lydia.

-De ninguna manera, el no sabrá nada de lo que paso, será como un sueño nada más, pero el amor permanecerá, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Entonces yo lo haré- sentencia el amigo del castaño.

-No puedes ir solo Scott- menciona Kira preocupada.

-Debe ir la persona por la cual esto paso- menciona la bruja mirando al alfa.

-No me interesa en lo absoluto Stiles así que no veo la necesidad de ir, además hay que terminar con las demás criaturas como para distraerme en juegos de este tipo.

-Derek por favor- suplica su beta.

-Solo así el podrá despertar- menciona Malia.

Jamás admitiría que le importaban los sentimientos de su prima, y solo por ella acepto ayudarlos.

-De acuerdo y como lo encontraremos- le parecía extraño que el castaño tuviera un compañero y no fuera compañera puesto que había estado con Malia durante un tiempo y jamás había mencionado que fuera gay.

-Una vez en su pasado lo sabrán.

Justo después de terminar sus palabras alzo su mano derecha y haciendo pequeños círculos con ella una luz celeste salió alrededor de ella formando una esfera que tras segundos se agrando.

-Entren a ella, los llevara a sus inicios, desde ese momento empezaran a buscar, los días no pasan como aquí en la vida real, las horas son minutos y los segundos no existen, así que el tiempo es corto y deben aprovecharlo como de lugar, si no lo hacen antes de que se repita lo que sucedió el no volverá a despertar y morirá de verdad, así que no se distraigan- menciona la bruja.

De inmediato ambos lobos entraron a la esfera mientras los demás permanecieron cuidando del cuerpo del castaño, aguardando que sus ojos se abrieran.

-Solo recuerden estas palabras- menciona-De la oscuridad la luz saldrá, y donde no hay amor resurgirá, el pasado hay que cambiar para que la felicidad pueda llegar.

Y con eso la esfera se cerró de golpe llevándose a ambos lobos consigo, llevándolos al día en que ese chico había nacido, el día en que su vida había iniciado.

\+                            +                            +

**_ Hola les dejo lo que seria mi próxima historia, espero y les guste el inicio, una vez empezando a publicar capítulos se explicara el porque llegaron a esto y que pasara después, no tengo exacto cuando comenzare a publicar pero espero y sea pronto, al menos hasta que concluya con algunas, por el momento les dejo un poco de ella, saludos a todos :) _ **


	2. Capitulo Uno

 

 

De golpe la esfera reapareció en medio de un campo, el césped parecía recién cortado y el aroma a tierra se hacía presente.

Ambos lobos dieron un paso fuera de la esfera y al salir completamente esta desapareció.

-No término de acostumbrarme a esto- menciona el moreno mientras corre a un árbol y vomita.

-Por dios Scott venimos a ayudar a ese torpe no a ti- menciona con asco el alfa.

-Lo siento, no me gusta viajar en esferas por el tiempo- limpiándose los restos de comida de la boca.

Ambos observaron a su alrededor pero parecían no reconocerlo, estaba frente a ellos un edificio color crema con jardineras alrededor, un pequeño letrero deteriorado de madera frente a él con dos soportes de concreto en sus laterales.

-Dónde estamos?- cuestiona el moreno mirando a todos lados.

-Creo que se en donde- caminando hacia ese letrero lentamente y el alfa detrás suyo.

-A dónde vas?- con tono ligeramente molesto del moreno.

Este no le contesto, solo siguió caminando hacia el letrero.

-Lo sabía!- gritando mientras brincaba como un niño.

-Que diablos sabias?!- comenzando a enfadarse.

-Estamos en Beacon Hills, el instituto- señalando el letrero.

-Bien y a donde se supone que tenemos que ir?- cruzándose de brazos.

-No conocí a Stiles hasta el prescolar- encogiéndose de brazos.

-Cómo diablos lo vamos a encontrar entonces?!, no perderé mi tiempo aquí contigo- se da la vuelta molesto- Diablos debí quedarme haya.

-Espera!! Podemos ir a su casa, me conto que nació aquí y su madre había adquirido su casa antes de que el naciera, debe de estar ahí.

-Pues no perdamos el tiempo, vamos- comenzando a caminar.

-Espera no iremos caminando o sí?

-Como pretendes que vayamos.

-Pues en carro?

-Y de dónde sacaremos un carro, espera mi camaro! A no llegamos en una maldita esfera y olvide traerlo!!

-Ya entendí lo siento- menciona el moreno cabizbajo.

El alfa solo le dedico una mirada de fastidio y siguió caminando.

Habían pasado minutos, la verdad no lo sabían con exactitud ya que el cielo parecía ocultarse con facilidad y las personas parecían no notarlos.

-Parecemos fantasmas- menciona Scott mientras divisa a las personas que pasaban a su lado.

-Al parecer nadie puede vernos- responde el alfa.

-Todo era tan distinto, no lo recuerdo de esta manera, las personas parecían más felices y tranquilas.

-No sabían de la existencia de los seres sobre naturales, mi familia trajo a esas criaturas al pueblo.

-Cuando llegaste al pueblo?- pregunta pero este no respondió- Tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos, podemos hacerlo si quieres.

-No quiero- dice de inmediato.

-No puedes esconderte de todos.

-Si puedo.

-A caso nunca tuviste amigos- había sido la peor pregunta que había dicho pues este paro de golpe.

-No preguntes entendiste!!, estamos aquí por tu amigo, por nada más, no me interesa saber nada que no me pueda hacer salir de aquí ok, así que mejor concéntrate en encontrar a ese parlanchín y su compañero y saldremos de este mundo!!- se da la vuelta y sigue caminando.

-No tienes por qué molestarte, no te obligue a venir- tenía razón, pero aun así le molestaba hablar de su pasado.

Antes de que continuaran la discusión que comenzaba a formarse el beta camino rápidamente a una residencia color melón, vistas blancas y afuera se encontraba una pareja con un pequeño en brazos.

-Qué pasa?- pregunta el alfa al ver que este había avanzado.

-Donde está el niño más hermoso de este mundo, si cariño eres tú cielo- mencionaba la mujer con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hay que tomarle su primer fotografía Claudia- mencionaba el hombre que sacaba su cámara de su bolsillo del pantalón.

La mujer asintió y el hombre se colocó a un lado pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

-Es el- dice en voz baja el moreno mientras se encuentra a unos pasos de la pareja.

-Como estas seguro?- detrás de él.

-Conozco a Claudia por fotografías, es ella.

Se habían acercado lo suficiente para mirar al pequeño, un niño evidentemente hermoso, pestañas largas y chinas, una piel tan pálida pero a la vez tersa, unos ojos curiosos avellana y labios rosados, apenas y se veían los pequeños lunares en su piel.

-Por dios Stiles eras tan tierno!- grita Scott.

-Calla!- lo toma de la boca para que no lo escucharan pero era absurdo.

-Suéltame que no recuerdas que no pueden vernos- sacando la mano de su boca y prestándole atención al pequeño de nuevo.

El niño como imán voltio a ambos chicos sorprendiéndolos.

-Lo ves, él puede vernos!- con suma alegría- Hola Stiles, soy Scott tu mejor amigo- él bebe solo soltó una carcajada y murmullos.

-No te conoce aún- otra vez el Derek amargado.

Fueron minutos en los que los ojos verdes se posaron en los cafés, chocando y cruzando pensamientos distintos, el alfa no pudo evitar mirar su rostro, ver esa sonrisa tan grande que le brindaba dejando ver la escases de dientes que poseía.

Tenía razón Scott, Stiles era muy tierno de bebe pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Como sabremos quién es su compañero?

-Supongo que hay que esperar, tendrá que aparecer frente a él, y cuando lo haga hay que retenerlo- responde Scott sin dejar de hacerle caras al pequeño.

-No pienso esperar toda su aburrida vida hasta que ese tipo aparezca, además como lo sabremos, siquiera tiene amigos?

-Claro que los tiene, a puesto que tiene muchos más que tu Derek!- molesto por la actitud del alfa, pero segundos después de responderle se había arrepentido pues este se había marchado.

Volteo a todos lados y no lo encontró por ningún lado, suspiro y volvió a prestarle atención a su pequeño amigo.

Por su lado el moreno se había marchado del lugar, una parte de él se arrepentía el haber accedido a ayudar a ese torpe humano, no necesitaba ese tipo de situaciones en su vida, suficiente tenía que lidiar con una manada que apenas y sabia trabajar en equipo y ahora llegaba esto.

Su mayor temor era encontrarse consigo mismo, su mayor temor era encontrarse a su familia.

Pero tenía deseos de verla, ver cómo eran esos momentos de felicidad antes de que todo se desmoronara en una sola noche, la noche en que su vida dejo de valer la pena.

Camino por las tranquilas calles de la cuidad, el sol en cuestión de minutos transcurría bajo sus ojos, eso le hizo recordar en las palabras de Ariadna, los días son cortos.

Llego hacia el parque central y en el centro de este se encontraba el de pequeño, tenía en ese entonces unos 5 años y su madre le compraba una paleta, veía la sonrisa de su madre, como sus mejillas aún tenían su color peculiar rojizo, las lágrimas no aguataron y salieron de sus ojos verdes, delineando su caída a través de sus mejillas.

Le partía el corazón volver a ver a su madre con vida y no poder abrazarla y decirle que lo lamentaba, que lamentaba el no haber estado ahí cuando la necesitaba.

Seco sus lágrimas y siguió observando hasta que llegó el momento en que había caído de la resveladilla mientras soltaba un fuerte grito y su madre acudía a su lado.

-Mama!!- gritaba el pequeño Derek.

-Tranquilo hijo mami ya está aquí- la mujer saco una curita de Batman y la coloco en su rodilla- Vez todo está bien, esta súper curita te sanara- el pequeño sonrió y la abrazo.

-Te quiero mami!- la emoción que sentía de aquel pequeño era la misma que ahora sentía.

"Te quiero mama" susurra palabras que jamás serian escuchadas, palabras vacías que permanecerían solo para él.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando a su madre detrás, no era el momento de pensar en el pasado, aunque estuvieran en él y era inevitable enfrentarlo lo mejor era no apresurarse a eso.

Al llegar de nuevo a la casa del humano se adentró aun sin entender como era que había llegado sin complicaciones, pero sin tomarle importancia llego hacia donde evidentemente era la habitación del castaño.

-Pensé que te habías marchado- menciona Scott sentado al lado del cunero del castaño.

-A donde podría ir, estoy atrapado en este mundo surreal.

-En realidad es verídico todo lo que pasa, solo que en tiempos distintos, pero me alegra que regresaras, sin ti no puedo ayudar a mi amigo- sonríe levemente.

-Hay que enfocarnos en encontrar a su compañero y salir de aquí, no debe ser muy difícil- arrimándose al pequeño que permanecía plácidamente descansando con sus ojos cerrados, no dudo en curvar un poco sus labios para después eliminar cualquier gesto y tomar asiento.

-No quiero perderlo- hablo luego de minutos el moreno.

-Es tu amigo, es lógico que sientas eso, pero debes comprender y entender que la muerte es normal en seres humanos y sobrenaturales, tarde o temprano tiene que pasar.

-Aun así es por mi culpa que esto paso, lo involucre en este mundo de seres sobrenaturales.

-Todos lo hicimos, Lydia y Allison también corren peligro, aunque sean hábiles siguen siendo humanas, por eso las protegemos.

-Eres un gran alfa Derek- esas palabras fueron un alivio para el mayor, le costaba creerlas pero aliviaban un poco su corazón.

La noche había llegado con rapidez y un día había trascurrido ya, esperaban que así fueran los posteriores a este pero no se imaginaron que la vida de ese chiquillo fuera llena de preocupaciones, sorpresas, secretos, emociones y momentos divertidos y tristes que verían en primera fila.


	3. Capitulo Dos

 

 

Los rayos del sol alumbraban la habitación, y con ellos el despertar de aquel no tan pequeño Stiles.

-Pero que rayos!!- exclamo Scott sorprendido mientras miraba al castaño en el cunero.

-Qué pasa?!- se pone de pie sorprendido por la elevación de voz del moreno.

-Ven mira!- exclama mientras el mayor se coloca a su lado y observa igual de extrañado que el chico, pues el castaño parecía tener casi un año de edad.

-Dormimos demasiado!!! No puede ser tal vez y ya lo conoció!!- comenzaba a exaltarse más el moreno mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

-Scott- el chico no le prestaba atención- Scott!!- levanta la voz y el castaño comienza a llorar, al parecer también los podía escuchar.

-Mira lo que hiciste y ahora como lo callamos?- menciona Scott acercándose de nuevo al cunero.

-No lo sé nunca he visto a un bebe.

-De verdad Derek, que harás cuando Cora tenga un bebe? No sabrás cambiarle los pañales- lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Hazte cargo que llora por tu culpa.

-Que?!! Fuiste tú quien grito.

-Tú me provocaste con tu parloteo.

-Pero es que mira el tamaño que tiene, no estaba así cuando nos dormimos.

-Ariadna dijo que el tiempo corre más rápido, esto lo veremos seguido así que no hay que perder cada segundo de su tiempo, desde ahora nos haremos guardia al momento de dormir, no lo perderemos de vista entendiste?

-De acuerdo- menciona Scott pero él bebe seguía llorando.

-Qué hacemos con él, despertara a sus padres.

El mayor tapo su rostro por inercia mientras las corría entre este en señal de cansancio pero esa reacción provoco que él bebe sonriera.

-Le gusta- menciona Scott- Déjame hacerlo- de igual manera hace ese gesto pero solo provoca que él bebe vuelva a llorar- Pero soy tu mejor amigo porque me rechazas, deberías hacerlo tú- desilusionado.

-No lo hare, no lo hice para callarlo me frustra su llanto es solo eso.

-Pues tu frustración lo divierte así que hazlo- sentencia.

El mayor con sumo enojo unió sus labios en una línea recta y miro al pequeño que se retorcía en llanto, volvió a tapar su rostro y lo corrió de nuevo, él bebe volvió a sonreír.

-Aghhaaahhhh- solo balbuceaba.

-Al parecer tienes un fan de tus gestos extraños- al terminar sus palabras el sonido de la puerta azotándose los sobre salto y miraron a la madre del castaño acercarse a la cuna y tomarlo en brazos.

-Que paso cielo porque lloras, tú eres un chico fuerte y nunca lo habías hecho, algo te asusto?- pregunta la mama mientras lo arrulla entre sus brazos.

-El grito de Derek- hablo Scott llevándose una mirada de parte del moreno- Que? Es la verdad.

-Vamos mami te preparara el desayuno- el pequeño solo le regala una mirada al mayor, con sus enormes ojos avellana le sonríe, eso causo extrañeza en ambos chicos que se miraron el uno al otro tratando de comprender lo que eso significaba.

-Stiles siempre fue muy inteligente, veo que desde bebe- menciona Scott.

El mayor no menciono nada, solo permaneció rememorando esa sonrisa en su memoria.

-Que haremos ahora?- cuestiona Scott.

-Hay que seguirlos- encaminándose detrás de la madre de chico.

Habían pasado solo cinco días después de la llegada a ese mundo, al pasado del chico y hasta ese momento no había nada que les pudiera decir quién era su compañero, Scott solo estaba emocionado por el rápido crecimiento de su mejor amigo, ya caminaba y estaba a punto de entrar al preescolar, era un momento que deseaba recordar.

Por su parte el mayor se abstenía de alejarse de él, por una extraña razón le causaba ternura y gracia cada movimiento torpe que sus pequeños huesos hacían, parecía tener ya 5 años en solo cinco días, al menos hasta ese momento pensaba que no permanecería mucho en ese lugar, pero con lo rápido que avanzaban los días así de rápido también era su encuentro consigo mismo, no quería recordar la muerte de sus padres, nada de eso.

-Derek!!- levanta la voz Scott.

-Que pasa porque me gritas?- molesto.

-Pues porque llevo rato el estarte llamando y no me respondes, te digo que Stiles salió a fuera tenemos que seguirlo.

Este asintió y salieron junto al pequeño que jugaba con un auto de juguete.

-Ha crecido muy rápido- menciona Scott mientras toma asiento a un lado del chico.

-Parece que ya no nos ve- responde el mayor al ver que Stiles no les prestaba atención.

-Mi mamá me solía decir que cuando eres un bebe puedes percibir la esencia de las personas que no están en este mundo, pueden verte y escucharte, pero cuando crecen la mayoria desecha ese don.

-Oh tal vez nunca nos vio- responde el mayor.

-No lo creo, él nos vio estoy seguro, tal vez ahora solo olvido como vernos de nuevo.

-Scott tal vez no lo encontremos- eso hizo que el moreno se levantara donde se encontraba.

-Porque lo dices?

-Solo imagina cuanta gente hay en el pueblo, de haber tenido a un compañero no crees que lo hubiera encontrado antes, tal vez solo fue una mentira de Ariadna, no sabemos que es lo que está pasando haya, no sabemos qué problemas estén pasando, el estar aquí solo nos está quitando tiempo.

-Pretendes que me dé por vencido? Que lo abandone cuando más me necesita?- en lugar de enojo reflejaba tristeza en su rostro.

-Sería lo mejor Scott, tienes una vida real haya fuera, aquí no lo podemos ayudar.

-Entonces vete tú, no pienso abandonarlo.

-Sabes que no puedo a no ser que tú lo decidas también.

-Si lo hago Stiles morirá, sabes lo que el significa para mí, es mi mejor amigo, el ex novio de tu prima, sabes lo que sentirá cuando sepa que lo abandonaste!

El moreno callo, tenía razón, el motivo por el que había accedido había sido Malia.

-No es fácil permanecer en un mundo donde cuentas los minutos para encontrarte contigo mismo, con tu pasado.

-Tampoco es fácil para mí y mucho menos para Stiles, no sabes lo que el sufrió, tal vez más que nosotros y aun así es fuerte.

En un momento de distracción el pequeño Stiles había lanzado su auto a la calle, Claudia estaba regando las plantas mientras lo observaba pero en un momento de descuido el castaño en su difícil andar camino hasta tratar de llegar a su juguete.

Fueron solo unos instantes en los que el grito desesperado de Claudia se hizo presente y un lobo corría a toda velocidad para protegerlo.

El auto estaba por arroyar al chico y la madre solo podía gritar de desesperación para que el auto parara pero este no freno.

El mayor había sentido como algo lo jalaba al castaño, antes de que la madre gritara él ya estaba corriendo a su dirección desconcertando al moreno hasta que comprendió lo que pasaba.

El ojiverde lo había alcanzado pero por una extraña razón lo pudo tocar, rodeo su débil cuerpo con su brazo sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo por completo.

El carro se detuvo metros adelante y reverseo para saber si el pequeño estaba a salvo.

El mayor había caído de sentón en el asfalto con el pequeño entre sus brazos, pudo sentir su espalda cálida y su corazón latir con velocidad, las pequeñas lágrimas manchaban su pantalón y él no podía soltarlo.

-Stiles!!- grito su madre mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y se lo arrebataba frente a sus ojos.

El castaño se encontraba llorando a mares no tanto por lo ocurrido si no que su auto había sido destrozado por la llanta del vehículo.

-Derek que fue eso?- asustado el moreno.

-Yo....no lo sé- asombrado, no tenía palabras para explicar lo que había pasado, había sido demasiado rápido.

Al levantar la mirada el mayor quedo completamente en shock, una mujer había bajado con el absoluto asombro y nerviosismo.

-De verdad lo siento no lo vi, está bien, necesita que lo lleve al hospital?

Claudia no soltaba al pequeño que no paraba de llorar.

-Debería tener más cuidado, mi hijo es lo más importante que tengo y si algo le hubiese pasado le juro que la situación fuera otra- respondió Claudia entre enfado y angustia.

-De verdad lo lamento, la entiendo también tengo un hijo y haría lo mismo que usted- segundos después la puerta del copiloto se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño no muy mayor que su hijo- Derek hijo por favor entra al auto- habla su madre.

-Pero mami el niño está llorando- en su mano traía una pequeña patrulla de juguete.

-Todo está bien cielo entra al auto sí.

El pequeño no hizo caso y corrió hacia el castaño que se encontraba llorando aun, se paró delante de Claudia y extendió sus manos con su juguete en ellas.

-Toma- el castaño suspiro ahogando un gemido de dolor y con su rostro lleno de lágrimas miro al chico- Te lo regalo, te hará sentir mejor, se lo que se siente perder tu juguete favorito.

-Derek pasa algo?- cuestiono Scott al ver que el mayor permanecía viendo la escena como si de una película se tratara.

-No puede ser- responde con asombro.

Claudia bajo al castaño y lo puso en el suelo, el pequeño secando sus lágrimas con sus manos y con tranquilidad se acercó y tomo el auto mientras cierto brillo se veía en sus ojos.

-Me llamo Derek- era cinco años mayor que él pero le gustaba hacer nuevos amigos.

-Stiles- menciona el pequeño, aun con sus palabras que no coordinaban bien.

Tal vez y si era posible.


	4. Capitulo Tres

 

 

La mujer se había marchado junto con el pequeño, tras ver que Stiles se encontraba bien solo habían entablado una plática, pero el único que se encontraba aun desconcertado era Derek, seguía sin apartar la mirada del castaño que no dejaba de lado aquella patrulla de juguete en la sala.

-Que es lo que te pasa ahora?- cuestiona Scott.

-No te interesa- responde secamente.

-Como no me va a interesar, lo tocaste!!, pudiste tocarlo cuando ni siquiera nos podía ver!! Como hiciste eso?

-No lo sé- no mentía, ni el sabia como había pasado eso.

-Como supiste que eso pasaría antes de que nos diéramos cuenta Claudia y yo?

-Que no lo sé Scott, que no lo sé entendido, solo reaccione!!

-Tal vez eres tú al que buscamos- responde con simpleza el moreno.

El mayor lo miro con ira.

-Eso no puede ser!! Solo fue un encuentro, coincidencia!!

-No lo vi de esa manera, primero lo que dijo la bruja, que si ella no tendría su amor tu tampoco, luego Ariadna, que tenías más que ver en esto de lo que te dabas cuenta, después la mirada de Stiles y ahora esto, estas conectado a el de alguna manera, no es coincidencia!

-Estas tergiversando las cosas, ese humano y yo no compartimos nada, solo fue simple casualidad, de haber sabido no lo habría ayudado, si no fuera por Malia ni siquiera estuviera aquí!!

-Entonces hay que probar que no es así, si lo eres debes comprender que eres su salvación, si no te dejare en paz pero aun así no puedes irte porque si no accedo yo no nos iremos.

-Como pretendes hacer eso?- con su rostro fruncido.

-Intenta tocarlo- señala al pequeño.

-Que estás loco?!!

-Si puedes tocarlo y yo no entonces no está unido a mí pero a ti si, si no puedes tocarlo entonces te dejare en paz y harás lo que quieras, pero marcharte no.

-No recibo mucho si lo hago, pero no quiero estar escuchando esas tonterías de que crees que sea mi.....- calla no podía si quiera pensarlo o mencionarlo.

Sin mencionar nada más se acercó al pequeño que aun permanecía sentado en el suelo con el auto de juguete.

Se encontraba nervioso, deseaba que eso no fuera real, él no podía ser compañero de ese chiquillo. Con su mano estaba a milímetros de su hombro cuando poso su mano en su pequeño hombro, pero no pasó nada, su mano simplemente lo atravesó de nuevo, eso causo tranquilidad en su corazón.

-Lo vez.

El moreno no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado, esperaba que Derek fuera la ayuda que necesitaba desesperadamente pero no fue así, tal vez y solo fue coincidencia como menciona el mayor.

-De acuerdo, no mencionare nada mas- habla Scott.

Al amanecer del siguiente día el pequeño ya estaba en su primer día de preescolar, el moreno estaba que no aguantaba la emoción de ver su encuentro, desde ese día había sido su mejor amigo y habían estado juntos siempre, era una relación que simplemente no se olvida, y así era, era como su hermano y ver lo que ahora estaba pasando le dolía.

-Bien cariño, es hora de despedirnos pero regresare por ti a la hora de salida de acuerdo, si necesitas a mami solo dile a tu maestra y yo vendré de inmediato escuchaste cielo- menciona Claudia a la altura del pequeño.

-De acuerdo mami- acomoda su mochila diminuta en sus hombros y le da un beso en la mejilla.

La madre solo agitaba su mano levemente mientras trataba de que las lágrimas no corrieran por su rostro, después de todo no siempre es el primer día de escuela de tu hijo.

El castaño corrió a la entrada y después a su salón, pero al doblar hacia la puerta choco contra otro pequeño, parecía de su misma edad y estatura, tenía su cabello despeinado y una mochila de Hulk.

-Lo siento- menciona el pequeño ayudándolo a componerse para no caer.

-Te gusta Hulk?!- menciona el castaño con sus ojos enormes, desde que había visto la caricatura de los avengers conocía a todos y cada uno de los personajes de memoria.

-Es mi favorito, su color verde esta increíble, y cuando hace arghhhh- con su mandíbula simula el gruñido- Me da escalofríos- estaba tan emocionado de poder platicarle a alguien de su fascinación por sus comics favoritos.

-A mí me gusta Thor, su martillo rompe todo, pero Iron Man es robot y el robot es cool.

-Él no es un robot.

-Si lo es, con eso en su corazón como no lo seria.

-No fue su culpa- parecía que una seria platica comenzaba a formarse en esa aula.

-Pero esta genial y con esas cosas en sus manos!

-Eso es genial te imaginas tenerlas en tus manos- mira sus manos.

-Podríamos crear esa cosa y hacer nuestro grupo?!- el castaño sin duda tenía una enorme imaginación.

-Pff niños - habla el moreno mientras miraba a ambos pequeños.

-Pues uno de esos niños eres tú y el otro es tu torpe amigo- menciona Derek cruzado de brazos.

-Pues es que son los avengers, quien no se emocionaría de verlos, y la última película simplemente me fascino, hasta fuimos al estreno Stiles y yo- sin duda no había cambiado nada.

-A mí no me emociona esas niñerías.

-No te emociona nada Derek, a veces pienso que no tienes emociones- indignado.

-Repítelo- muestra su semblante serio pero antes de siquiera acercarse a hacerle daño la campana sonó.

-Me llamo Scott- menciona con su típica sonrisa.

-Yo me llamo Stiles- sin duda la sonrisa más bonita era la del castaño pensó Derek, pero que demonios!! Como había pensado esa estupidez, sacudió su cabeza un par de veces sin ser visto por el moreno y siguieron a los chicos.

La clase era la típica donde solo hacías pequeños círculos en tu cuaderno de cuadricula y dibujabas flores y carros en el pizarrón para después recibir una paleta para el que mejor lo dibujara, el ganador siempre era una pequeña pelirroja.

El receso transcurrió normal, solo que ese día tenían que estar muy atentos a quien se le acercaba al castaño, cualquiera podía ser su compañero.

-Comienzo a pensar que es una farsa lo de Ariadna, se le han acercado cientos de niños y ninguno muestra señales de estar unido a él- menciona cansado el moreno mientras permanecía sentado detrás del castaño en una banca.

-Te lo dije, pero es tarde para rendirse- se pone de pie y se encamina al castaño que permanecía en el centro del patio sentado en el suelo frente al pequeño Scott.

-Te dije que mi Hulk vencería a tu Thor- menciona con alegría Scott mientras meneaba el muñeco de plástico verde.

-No es justo, perdí mi martillo- se gira a los lados para tratar de encontrar en donde había quedado su martillo tras el golpe de Hulk.

El mayor lo visualizo a unos pasos detrás de él y se dispuso a tomarlo pero en cuanto su mano estaba por tocarlo la pequeña y delicada mano del castaño lo sobresalto, estaban juntas, volvió a sentirlo, que le estaba pasando? Porque podía sentirlo de nuevo, desvió la mirada de las manos y lo miro al rostro, el castaño permanecía inmóvil mientras levantaba la mirada y lo miraba a los ojos.

-No....no es verdad?!- el castaño le sonrió delicadamente y tomo el martillo de juguete para después salir corriendo de ahí.

El mayor reacciono y corrió tras de él.

-Espera puedes verme?!- no sabía si emocionarse o preocuparse.

El castaño no respondió.

-Stiles puedes verme?- volvió a preguntar y siguió sin recibir respuesta.

-No puede ser, esto no es verdad?!- con ambas manos se tocó la cabeza en señal de desconcierto.

Porque le sucedía eso?

Porque podía sentirlo en ciertas ocasiones?

Miro al castaño una vez más y se marchó del lugar dejando a Scott llamarlo detrás de él.

Caminaba por las enormes calles mientras los carros corrían a través, tenía suerte que ninguno lo arrollara pues de seguro había sido atropellado desde hace mucho.

Miraba la mano que lo había tocado y recordó el día en que lo rescato, que era eso, porque sentía ese impulso?

No supo a donde más ir que a donde había crecido, solo ahí se sentía en paz, mirando a su madre hacer la comida mientras el regresaba del colegio.

No recordaba para nada como era la mansión antes, tampoco a sus hermanas, Cora y Laura, felices, con vida.

-Ayúdame!- suplica a su madre, la madre que no lo veía- No sé qué me pasa, siento la necesidad de estar a su lado, de cuidarlo, pero yo no quiero estar cerca de él.

El viento soplaba delicadamente mientras el pequeño Derek pateaba una pelota.

-Mama algún día conoceré a mi compañero?- menciona el pequeño lobo mientras toma asiento en la mesa del exterior donde su madre colocaba los cubiertos.

-Claro que si cariño, cuando seas grande lo sabrás, como futuro alfa es tu deber saber quién es, tus instintos te lo dirán.

-Tal vez y sea Pagie, ella es una niña muy linda.

-Tal vez cariño, ahora a comer que se enfriara.

Simplemente se negaba a creer en sus dudas, se negaba a ser algo de ese humano.

Se dio la vuelta molesto y camino con determinación hacia donde aún estaba Scott, regreso para enfrentar lo que temía y se encargaría de desmentir a toda costa. Los pequeños ya se habían retirado, todos excepto Stiles que aún estaba en el aula completamente solo.

Algo no estaba bien ya que estaba llorando y Scott a su lado incondicionalmente, el moreno lo vio y de inmediato se acercó.

-Donde diablos estabas!!- le reclama.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-Claro que sí, porque durante tu ausencia la madre de Stiles tuvo un accidente mientras venia por él!- exaltado.

-Pero que dices? Como esta?

-Está muerta Derek, ella falleció!

Miro al pequeño que lloraba porque lo habían abandonado en la escuela, esperando a que su madre llegara por el pero ella jamás llego.

La maestra permanecía en el aula junto al escritorio, miraba su reloj de vez en cuando pues había pasado 2 horas desde la salida y la madre aun no llegaba, fue entonces que el Sheriff llego corriendo.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido como la vez que lo salvo.

-Stiles hijo!!!- en cuanto se acercó lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Papi, donde está mi mama- con sus ojos cristalinos y rojizos.

-Stiles yo......

-Diablos esto no puede ser!!- levanta la voz el mayor.

-Veras hijo.....

-No puede decirle es solo un niño por dios!!!!- cada vez estaba más molesto.

-Mama no vendrá en un tiempo.

Eso fue lo que detono su hiperactividad y su cambio en la vida, un cambio que no fue agradable, un cambio que a pesar de haber hecho un amigo de por vida había perdido a una persona importante para él.

Pero detrás de cada perdida una nueva persona aparece en tu vida.


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

_   _

 

_ NOTA: A partir de aquí los dialogo cambian, los de negritas son Scott y Derek del futuro hablando y los inclinados son recuerdos. _

Había pasado un día después de lo ocurrido, el castaño había llorado a mares sobre la tumba de su madre mientras su padre trataba de separarlo, sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a toda costa para no separarse de lo que le quedaba de su madre.

-Por favor mami regresa conmigo!!- sus ojos ya se encontraban hinchados y rojizos, era terrible el escucharlo gritar, como se remolineaba entre los brazos de su padre para liberarse y poder permanecer junto a su madre.

-Stiles hijo tenemos que irnos- trataba de ser fuerte, trataba de ser fuerte para su hijo pero no podía, la persona que más amo había fallecido, no había estado ahí para ayudarla.

_-Cielo que te parece si cenamos fuera esta noche, me gustaría celebrar que nuestro hijo entro a su primer día de clases y fue un chico fuerte- menciona Claudia con el celular en su oreja._

_-Me parece buena idea pero llegare un poco tarde, al parecer quieren que me quede por unos asesinatos que ha habido últimamente, nada del otro mundo._

_-De acuerdo pero no tardes sabes cómo se pone Stiles cuando no regresas temprano y no hay más nieve de galleta para calmarlo._

_-Tranquila cielo estaré temprano para cargar a mi hombrecito._

_Al dar una vuelta a unas cuantas cuadras del preescolar soltó el celular._

_-Rayos!- exclamo, no se agacho a tomarlo, sabía que era peligroso hacerlo, solo miro levemente para encontrarlo y así poder llamar a su marido, solo fueron segundos en los que desvió su mirada y al levantarla se encontró con otro vehículo que le pitaba, una madre enloquecida le indicaba que mirara y al hacerlo giro el volante en sentido contrario y estrello la parte delantera a un poste de luz._

_[------]_

_El sonar de las personas llamarla preocupo más al sheriff que el estruendoso sonido, colgó la llamada y salió en busca de su esposa, para minutos después enterarse que había fallecido tras golpearse la cabeza contra el volante ya que la bolsa de aire no se había activado._

_Deseaba desaparecer conforme escuchaba el pésame del médico, su mundo se había desmoronado, pero aún tenía algo que amaba y era ese castaño._

-Mami por favor no me dejes!!

Le dolía, lo lastimaba más de lo que pudo imaginar, sabía lo que sentía el perder a tu familia, a tu madre, lo sabía perfectamente porque el la había perdido.

Ninguno de los dos menciono nada, solo permanecieron en silencio mientras el pequeño había cedido y se había acurrucado entre los brazos de su padre sin dejar de llorar, el día era lluvioso y empeoraba la situación.

_[...]_

Tres días después el pequeño ya tenía 9 años y parecía haber superado lo de su madre, mas su padre se había refugiado en el alcohol, detestaba el olor a la cerveza que imanaba cada vez que llegaba, detestaba llegar de la primaria y ver a su padre recostado con resaca.

**-Jamás pensé que tuviera que haber pasado por todo eso- menciona el alfa.**

**-Su vida fue mucho más complicada que la nuestra- responde Scott.**

Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez era verdad en que había sufrido más que ellos, pero por más que tratara de preocuparse no podía, la verdad era que no le importaba.

-Papa iré con Scott?- grita el castaño, pero el mencionado no responde por lo que solo agacha la mirada y sale de la casa.

-Hay que seguirlo- menciona el alfa mientras el moreno lo sigue.

Las calles estaban alumbradas por los faroles, no se encontraba ningún ser humano en ellas, solo ese castaño que miraba el suelo y suspiraba.

- **Como supero todo esto?- pregunta curioso el alfa.**

**-Por nosotros y por el mismo, no fue fácil, pero salió adelante.**

**-Cuando era pequeño, mi madre solía decirme que los problemas siempre surgían porque algo bueno venia en camino- sonrió un poco y causó extrañeza en el moreno.**

**-Es bueno verte sonreír, pero tienes razón, no todo fue tan malo, conocí a mi mejor amigo- dijo con simpleza, ese par tenían algo que jamás había visto, tenían una hermandad genuina.**

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado, el castaño toco a la puerta y lo recibió Melissa.

-Stiles? Que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno vengo a ver a Scott- encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cariño es tarde para que andes en la calle- se adentra y le grita a Scott- Scott baja!!- mira al castaño- Vamos te llevare de regreso a casa.

-De verdad no es necesario!- alarmado.

-Stiles es tarde no te puedo dejar que merodees por ahí, tu padre está en casa?- el castaño no respondió- Me lo imagino, ven vámonos.

-Mama que pasa?!- grita el pequeño Scott mientras se acomodaba la camisa del hombre araña.

-Scott!- menciona el castaño.

-Stiles bro que pasa?

-Lo llevaremos de vuelta a su casa- responde su madre.

-Pero no quiero ir a casa- suplica con sus ojos enrojecidos y el corazón del alfa se achico sin razón.

-Tienes que regresar, tu padre debe de estar preocupado.

-No le importo- responde por lo bajo.

-Stiles cariño no digas eso, tu papa te ama- trata de animarlo la enfermera.

El castaño no respondió nada más y se adentró al auto.

Su vida era un completo desastre, a su corta edad no tenía sentido jugar o hacer travesuras, no le encontraba el placer a hacerlo, pero había un pequeño rayo de luz que comenzaba a brotar, y era el afecto hacia aquella pelirroja de su clase, era muy linda y siempre vestía bien.

El trayecto fue en completo silencio, el castaño sollozaba en la parte de atrás mientras su amigo lo sostenía de la mano ofreciéndole su apoyo.

**-Como pudimos entrar al auto?- cuestiono Scott.**

**-De verdad importa?- responde molesto el alfa.**

**-Bueno prácticamente no podemos tocar nada y el entrar al auto me sorprendió.**

**-Al parecer lo podemos hacer cuando solo lo deseamos- sentía el auto como si fuera la realidad.**

**-Esto cada vez es más extraño- menciona el moreno.**

**-Deberíamos empezar a acostumbrarnos a esto, aún tiene 9 años y falta más.**

**-Me preocupa como se mire en la vida real, no sé si lo logremos- preocupado.**

**-Lo vamos a lograr antes de que vuelva a pasar- lo decía como si en verdad estuviera seguro de ello.**

Los arboles pasaban con rapidez a través de la ventana, sus hojas parecían caer con rapidez ante sus ojos verdes, aun no entendía las palabras de la bruja, sabía que tal vez había una conexión, pero dudaba que fuera la que había pensado. Dejo de mirar por la ventana y miro al chico delante de él, observo su corto cabello, las pestañas que apenas y se veían y lo olfateo delicadamente, su aroma dulce y fresco, puro ante cual quiera, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por su interior.

El moreno miraba la parte trasera del vehículo, perdido en el rostro de la joven Kira que hacía días no veía, la extrañaba como no tenía idea, estaba seguro que ella era perfecta para él, pero ahora como regresaría a su lado.

_-Tienes más que ver de lo que te imaginas- susurraron esas palabras una vez más en su mente._

Aprovecho que el moreno no lo observaba y trato de tocarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo el auto se detuvo delante de la casa del castaño.

-Bien Stiles hemos llegado, baja por favor- mira a su hijo- Tu quédate aquí Scott- el chico asiente.

Caminaba débilmente hacia la entrada, la tristeza no cesaba.

-Stiles hijo donde has estado?!- cuestiona el sheriff al abrir la puerta.

-Vez Stiles tu padre se preocupa por ti- menciona con una sonrisa Melissa.

**-Hipócrita- escupe con odio el alfa.**

-Claro que me preocupo por el- abraza a su hijo- Vamos entremos que estas helado.

-Bueno nos vemos luego John, hasta luego Stiles- se despide la enfermera para después subir de vuelta al auto y alejarse.

-Donde has estado?!- molesto en cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Te dije que iría con Scott pero no me escuchaste- menciona bajo.

-Te he dicho que no salgas de noche que tal si algo malo te pasa?

-Como si te preocupara?- sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr.

-Claro que me preocupas Stiles, pero no puedo evitar dejar de pensar en tu madre, que si no hubiera ido por ti ella aun estaría aquí con nosotros!!!- el alcohol hablaba por él.

El castaño abrió su boca para responder, pero no podía, eso le había dolido demasiado, boqueo varias veces hasta que se secó una lágrima que corría por su rostro y corrió escaleras arriba azotando la puerta de su habitación.

-Dios que hice?- menciona arrepentido el sheriff mientras se arrodillaba de dolor al pie de las escaleras.

**-Quédate con él, yo iré con Stiles- menciona el alfa y el moreno asintió.**

No hubo necesidad de abrir la puerta para saber lo que ahí pasaba, se encontraba debajo de la cama llorando a mares, susurrando y suplicando a su madre que fuera por él, eso le partió el corazón.

-Mama por favor llévame contigo, papa me odia, por favor- sin dejar de llorar.

El alfa se inclinó al borde de la cama y termino de recostarse para poder mirarlo.

**-Stiles?- menciono sin esperar que el castaño le respondiera, lo hacía más por inercia.**

El castaño dejo de llorar por un minuto y volteo a verlo sorprendido, el corazón del moreno dio un vuelco al notar eso.

-Quién eres?- parecía no haberse sorprendido mucho.

**-Puedes verme?- pregunto el alfa.**

-Si.

Callo un minuto y siguió.

**-Soy tu amigo, vengo a ayudarte- le regalo una sonrisa y el castaño callo- Ven sal de ahí- extendió su mano y el castaño la tomo casi de inmediato.**

Pudieron sentir sus manos, aquella grande y fuerte así como aquella pequeña y delgada.

Lo ayudo a salir debajo de la cama y en cuanto estuvo a fuera por completo el castaño de inmediato rodeo su cuello con sus pequeños brazos dejando sorprendido al moreno.

**-Tranquilo, todo está bien Stiles, nada te pasara, estoy contigo- susurraba en su oído mientras hacía círculos con la palma de su mano en la espalda del castaño.**

-Que eres?- parecía haberse calmado.

**-Soy tu amigo imaginario- respondió, no podía decirle quien era en realidad, no podía, no tanto por no sorprenderlo, sino porque él tampoco quería aceptar lo que en ese momento comenzaba a sentir.**

Si tan solo supiera que ese amigo en realidad era su compañero, aquel amigo que lo acompaño durante varios años siempre había sido más que eso, pero tarde que temprano saldría la verdad a la luz.

_Dicen que el amor crece, pero yo solo lo he visto morir_

_Soy demasiado joven para sentir como si estuviera corriendo fuera de tiempo_

_He oído que nadie controla lo que sucede en nuestras vidas_

_El universo puede decidir, nuestro futuro esta escrito aquí en el cielo_

**_(I Get So Scared – Miley Cyrus)_ **


	6. Capitulo Cinco

 

 

Permaneció abrazándolo hasta que el pequeño callo rendido en un sueño, sentía su respiración tranquila y su corazón latir con una calma que jamás creyó posible. Con delicadeza lo acomodo en su cama y recargo su cabeza sobre su almohada, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en su rostro delicado y dudo en suspirar.

Como había llegado a eso?

Porque justo cuando su vida comenzaba a dejar de ser tan pésima esto le sucedía, estar en un mundo que parecía no conocer, presenciar una vida que no tenía idea había sido tan complicada casi como la suya.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y sostuvo su rostro con sus manos, dejando que todo se fuera, trataba de calmar su corazón, trataba de evitar lo que en ese momento sentía, tal vez era por el momento al ver al castaño tan vulnerable, tal vez solo fue la comparación que se hizo mentalmente con su vida, pero aun así no encontraba respuesta a que su corazón latiera un poco más fuerte de lo habitual.

Tras segundos después el moreno entro a la habitación, esta vez estaba sorprendido con sus ojos de par en par, el moreno al notarlo lo cuestiono.

**-Que sucede ahora?- sin ganas.**

**-Toque la perilla, Derek esto cada vez está más extraño, puedo sentir las cosas-** miro sus manos un momento y después continuo **\- A John lo pude sentir hace un momento, era como si..... Estuviera en verdad aquí.**

 **-Eso no puede ser, se supone que nadie nos puede ver ni sentir-** menciona un poco alarmado hasta que le encontró lógica hacia el castaño, volteo de inmediato y el pequeño seguía dormido, pero eso no pudo hacer que su duda creciera.

 **-Que sucede?-** cuestiono al ver que el alfa miraba al castaño.

**-Hace un momento hable con él y pude tocarlo.**

**-Que? Como?**

**-No lo sé Scott como quieres que lo sepa, a mí también me sorprende esto!**

**-Tal vez solo sea algo pasajero y si no y continua ellos podrán vernos y nos dificultara más el ocultarnos y buscar a su compañero.**

**-Ariadna no menciono nada de eso- s** e pone de pie y se aparta del chico.

**-Que haremos Derek?, no podemos dejar que eso suceda!**

El alfa no supo que responder, tal vez y eso sucedía porque el tiempo estaba avanzando y no había algo que les indicara alguna pista de su compañero, se tocó el puente de la nariz cansado y frustrado y después se dirigió a la salida.

 **-A dónde vas?-** cuestiono al verlo salir.

**-Necesito respuestas y aquí no las encontrare.**

**-Voy contigo entonces!**

**-No lo dejes solo, por ninguna manera se te ocurra dejarlo solo escuchaste-** estaba molesto y no entendía el porqué.

 **-Estará bien, está dormido-** echando un vistazo al pequeño **.**

El alfa más molesto se acercó a él.

 **-No lo dejes solo-** sentencio con sus ojos destellando en rojo.

Ninguno menciono nada más y el mayor se marchó.

 **-Y a este que le sucede-** murmuro molesto Scott.

 **-Más de lo que me imagino, estupideces!-** menciono para el aire aquel alfa que corría por las calles oscuras.

[...]

-Ya han pasado varios días y no hemos sabido nada, que tal si no lo logran?- habla la pelirroja preocupada.

-Lo lograran Lydia, no hay que preocuparse- responde Deaton.

El castaño había permanecido todo ese tiempo en una habitación aislada del hospital por sugerencia de Melissa, su padre acudía a visitarlo diariamente y se quedaba adormir a su lado, sabía que veían su pasado sabrían lo estúpido que fue con su hijo, no se justificaba y tampoco se avergonzaba, pues ahora sabía que lo mejor que le había pasado era que su único hijo estuviera siempre a su lado, pero ahora el verlo tendido en aquella cama sin signos de mejoría lo mataban.

Malia por su lado iba dos a tres veces a visitarlo, no le importaba los reproches de los demás, a pesar de todo ella lo seguía amando, quería ver sus ojos de nuevo, escuchar su constante parloteo de cualquier lógica absurda, quería solo escucharlo, pero solo permanecía acostado mientras ella depositaba castos veces en sus labios entre abiertos.

-Que sucede si Stiles vuelve a pasar lo mismo?- cuestiona Lydia.

-Jamás regresara, tal como lo dijo Ariadna, el morirá.

[...]

 **-Qué puedo hacer? Como lo encuentro, como saber quién es?-** estaba desesperado, sin saber que más hacer porque hasta ese momento se sentía atado de manos. **-Ese estúpido mocoso tenía que pasarle esto, ahora mismo estaría con Braeden-** sus palabras dolían, dolían más para si ya que no era lo que realmente deseaba.

Pero entonces que era lo que deseaba? Ni él lo sabía.

-Madre conocí a una chica, es mayor que yo pero le gusto- las palabras del pequeño Derek se escuchaban mientras él estaba en el patio trasero de la que fue antes la mansión de su familia.

-Que bien hijo, como se llama?

-Kate Argent.

Respondió con simpleza, olvidando que el amor de su vida Pagie tenía unos meses de fallecida, el solo escuchar su nombre le provocaba matarla, su olor, su falsa sonrisa le repugnaba, ella había acabado con todo lo que amaba, todo lo que le daba humanidad se había esfumado cuando Kate le arrebato a parte de su familia.

-Deberías de tener cuidado Derek, no deberías de confiar en cualquiera- menciona Peter.

-Ella es especial.

-Especial era Pagie, y mira lo que le paso- su voz era fría pero cierta, cuanta nostalgia le daba el no haberlo escuchado por extraño que pareciera.

-Peter!- recrimino Thalia al ver que su hijo salía a toda velocidad de la casa.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, veía los momentos más significativos de su vida pasar por sus ojos en un segundo, pero lo peor aún no pasaba y mejor se marchó, no quería ver cuando se acostaba con esa mujer.

El estar tan cerca de su familia le permitía aclarar sus dudas, pero esta vez pareció no funcionar, su cerebro seguía igual o peor a como estaba, confundido, confundido por un mocoso de 9 años que tiene aún amigos imaginarios, no lo culparía pues él lo menciono, pero aun así era absurdo que creyera semejante estupidez.

Por su parte Scott que en poco tiempo entrarían al Instituto, significaba que sus problemas estaban por comenzar, todo comenzaría a tomar su rumbo.

Suspiro pesadamente y miro a su mejor amigo recostado.

 **-Por favor Stiles tienes que despertar, no te puedo perder-** sus ojos lagrimeaban.

Estaba por acariciar su mejilla cuando sintió la mano de su padre impedírselo.

-Quién eres?- sus ojos estaban llenos de ira- Porque estas en la habitación de mi hijo?- como era posible que lo viera?

 **-Yo.. yo –** no sabía que responder.

Fueron pocos segundos en los que ya se encontraba del otro lado de la calle mientras varios oficiales custodiaban la residencia.

El alfa había llegado con rapidez al notar el cambio de los latidos constantes del castaño, supuso que estaba despierto y no dudo en correr hacia él.

Se paró delante de la casa y sintió un brazo que lo tiraba al suelo ocultándolo entre los arbustos.

-Qué diablos hiciste ahora Scott?!- estaba furioso.

-Yo no hice nada, te dije que esto empeoraría y así fue.

-Deja de decir estupideces- estaba por ponerse de pie cuando lo vuelve a tirar al suelo pero cae accidentalmente sobre él.

-Que ojos tan bonitos tienes- menciono el moreno.

-Déjate de estupideces y bájate de mí.

-No te dejare, no nos expondrás- se vuelve a subir encima.

-Exponer que?!- se estaba cansando de esas niñerías.

-Nos pueden ver!!- menciono impactando al de ojos verdes- Ya no nos podremos acercar más a él, por eso está la policía aquí, John me descubrió en su habitación.

 **-Y Stiles dónde está? Como esta?-** la preocupación llegaba sin razón aparente.

**-Está en su habitación, no lo he escuchado hablar con nadie.**

El moreno levanta la mirada y efectivamente ahí estaba, sentado al pie de la ventana esperando, aguardando, pero a qué o quién?

Esa noche permanecieron afuera, mirando lo que sucedía, como el padre del castaño se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras le pedía perdón llorando, como el pequeño de nueve se convertía en un joven adolecente después de eso, como dedicaba cada día por las mañanas una mirada a su ventana como si mirara algo, como se estiraba y se metía a la ducha, como había cumplido ya los 15 años.

[...]

 **-Me estoy cansando de esto, parecemos fugitivos de la ley, bueno tú fuiste uno pero yo no-** menciono inconsciente el moreno arrepintiéndose de inmediato **\- Bueno yo no quise.... Es que yo-** el alfa lo miraba con su mandíbula sumamente apretada.

 **-Mejor cállate Scott-** no discutiría al respecto.

El instituto era todo lo contrario a como lo recordaban, las paredes no parecían deterioradas, cientos de alumnos entraban por la gran entrada del centro, todos alborotados, se podía respirar el olor a excitación, sumisión, crema para espinillas y más pero no importaba, lo que les preocupaba era como permanecerían cerca del castaño sin ser vistos.

 **-Que haremos, si entramos nos descubrirán y todo saldrá en vano-** menciona Scott.

 **-Hay que mirarlo de lejos-** responde pero no había sido su mejor idea.

**-Como lo observaremos, son demasiados los humanos haya dentro, además Stiles no lo conociste en el Instituto y era una pirinola andante, si de pequeño era un caos multiplica eso por cafeína y varios videojuegos.**

**-Y que propones-** comenzaba a molestarse.

Lo piensa un momento.

 **-Disfracémonos!!-** menciona entusiasmado.

**-Pero que estupideces dices, de que me quieres decir, de dos lobos que acosan a un adolecente, eso no se usa ya!**

**-Pues mezclémonos, actuemos como adolecentes normales.**

**-Sabes que somos lobos, nos reconocerán en cuanto entremos-** tenia lógica.

**Cabizbajo continúa.**

**-Parecía una buena idea.**

**-Si no fuéramos lobos-** su rostro se ilumino un poco.

**-De verdad piensas que fue una buena idea!**

**-Basta Scott!!-** le recrimina.

Comenzaban a desesperarse hasta que el alfa hablo.

**-Haremos lo que dijiste, pero seremos lobos desterrados queriendo encontrar una manada, como siempre nos dejaras entrar y yo por complacer a los demás y aumentar el número de miembros aceptare y entonces estaremos cerca de ese mocoso.**

**-Como sabes que me parecerá buena idea que entremos?**

**-Eres Scott siempre lo haces, por eso Jackson entro.**

**-Y mira lo que resulto, trato de matarnos.**

**-La diferencia es que nosotros no lo haremos.**

**-De acuerdo pero como nos disfrazaremos?**

**-No pretendes que cree todo el plan o si-** menciona el alfa.

 **-De acuerdo, habrá que visitar alguna tienda-** mirando a los lados para después centrarse en su alfa **\- Creo que primero hay que cambiar ese look de rudo, esa chaqueta es tan típico de Derek Hale que te descubrirán y además hay que aminorar nuestro olor.**

**-Un baño de flores arreglara eso.**

**-No son flores!!!**

**-Lo que sea ahora no perdamos el tiempo-** se encamina dejando que el moreno lo siguiera desde atrás, parloteando y manoteando sin importarle, lo importante ahora era estar cerca de Stiles.

[...]

-Scott de verdad es que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea ese tonto juego?- menciona el castaño al salir del auto.

-Bueno es que es genial, como olvidarlo.

-Hay cosas más importantes.

-Cómo qué?, como Lydia?

Los ojos le destellan al solo escuchar su nombre.

-Lydia por ejemplo es lo mejor que veras en tu vida pequeño Scott.

-Ni siquiera sabe tu nombre- menciona el moreno.

-Lo sabrá- en ese instante la pelirroja hace su arribo acompañada de su mejor amiga pasando al lado de ambos chicos con todo su destello -Hola Lydia que tal tú ..... y volvió a ignorarme- menciona mientras la chica desaparece en la entrada.

-Hazte a la idea que así será todo este tiempo en el Instituto- le da una palmada en el hombro y entran.

Tal vez el instituto no era de los mejores lugares para estudiar, pero si el mejor lugar para divertirse, distraerse y sobre todo hacer que tu vida cambie.

Justo al momento en que el timbre sonó llegaban aquellos misteriosos lobos, el primero tenía una porte aniñada, traía una gorra de lado, pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, playera con la _S_ en grande de _Superman_ y una no muy notable peluca color rubia que hacia resaltar su tez morena, el otro era un poco más alto y cabello corto, sin barba y lentes de pasta, pantalón azul y camisa blanca ajustada en las mangas, sin barba jamás pensarían que fuera Derek Hale.

-Y esos quiénes son?- Cuestiono el castaño al verlos acercarse a la entrada.

Parecía cámara lenta el como esos ojos verdes se posaron durante un segundo a aquellos avellana, como sus corazones estuvieron latiendo a la par cuando sus hombros se rozaron levemente, el aire parecía más liviano para el alfa, parecía sentirse más tranquilo al tenerlo cerca, pero eso jamás lo admitiría.


	7. Capitulo Seis

****

 

 **-Te dije que te vez ridículo con esa peluca-** menciona Derek.

 **-Al menos no me rape-** responde el moreno.

 **-Scott-** lo recrimina pero ya era inútil hacerlo, no podía caer más bajo en ese momento.

Habían entrado al aula pero lo importante en ese momento era, como se les ocurría entrar sin haberse inscrito?

No les importo los detalles y esperaron a que alguien se los comentara, entonces hablarían.

Tras ver como comenzaban a entrar miraron al castaño entrar junto con Scott.

 **-No puedo creer verme, es como estar en un espejo-** sorprendido.

**-Basta te escucharan.**

**-Aun no soy lobo recuerdas**.

Le dedico una mirada fría y después detuvo sus ojos sobre aquel escuálido chico, ya no tenía 9 años, ya no lloraba en sus hombros, ya no tenía su rostro delicado, al menos no como un pequeño, lo contrario a eso era que tenía una nariz respingada y sus lunares se habían esparcido por todas partes.

Permaneció mirándolo durante un largo tiempo hasta que el profesor entro al aula.

-Bueno chicos este día veremos quienes han ingresado a este martirio.

-Somos los mismos profesor, bueno a excepción de ese par- menciona Jackson hacia ellos, no recordaban lo malo que podía ser.

El profesor dedico su mirada a ambos y les cuestiono.

-A ver los dos chicos del fondo, el de gorra y camisa blanca por favor de pie.

Rayos- pensó el alfa, jamás había tenido que pasar por eso y menos ahora que estaba en su edad adulta.

De inmediato captaron la atención de todos.

-Cuáles son sus nombres?- cuestiono el profesor.

El moreno tartamudeo un poco pero termino hablando primero.

**-Me llamo Mike.**

-Mike Wazowski- menciono en tono de burla un estudiante.

-Basta!- recrimino el profesor- Y el tuyo- ahora si estaba en un aprieto.

Miro discretamente a sus laterales, que haría ahora?

Sin ser consiente miro los ojos avellana por un segundo, eso en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo puso más nervioso y Derek Hale jamás se pone nervioso.

Determinado contesto.

**-James.**

-Bueno chicos bienvenidos a la clase, ahora todos habrán su libro de ciencias en la página 5, veremos....- comenzó a dar la clase.

Suspiro pesadamente y tomo asiento al igual que el moreno.

Había varias cosas que Derek tenia claras.

La primera era que detestaba el tener que convivir con personas, más específicamente humanos, le traía malos recuerdos, Pagie había sido su primer amor o tal vez la única pues después de ella solo había tenido malas experiencias, estaba roto completamente y no había nada en ese mundo que pudiera repararlo.

La segunda era que odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, siempre se le facilitaba más la fuerza bruta, por eso había sido el alfa durante mucho, sus planes y sus tácticas siempre funcionaban sin error, el problema era que ahora le había fallado una parte del plan pues el castaño estaba en coma y el en un mundo surreal junto a ese lobo primerizo.

La tercera era que no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, ver la muerte de su familia, de sus amigos, solo complicaban su situación, su sentimiento de culpabilidad siempre se acrecentia, pero esta vez era peor, tenía que verlas de nuevo en primera fila.

Las clases habían pasado con facilidad y el momento del receso había llegado, todos salían despavoridos por el lugar y con dificultad encontraron al castaño, no era difícil hacerlo pues su olor estaba por todos lados.

La pregunta era como podía percibir con facilidad su aroma?

No le tomo importancia y lo siguieron desde detrás.

Todo en su interior era distinto, las paredes estaban más cuidadas, tal vez porque era inicio de curso.

 **-Esto me está cansando, tener que volver a tomar clases que ya tuve es exhausto-** menciona con cansancio el moreno.

El mayor no mencionaba nada, su mirada estaba fija en aquella nuca llena de lunares.

 **-Derek?-** trata de llamar su atención el moreno- **Derek?!**

El mayor voltea con ira y lo fulmina con la mirada.

**-No me llames así aquí, nos descubrirán.**

**-Estamos solos, además aun no te conocemos.**

**-No importa-** se levanta molesto y sale del lugar, el moreno no lo detuvo, era costumbre en el.

El castaño parecía crecer demasiado rápido, podía escuchar su tranquilo corazón desde la parte trasera de las gradas, el chico permanecía sentado tranquilamente debajo del único árbol del patio trasero, tenía su vista fija en aquella pelirroja que cepillaba su cabello mientras estaba sentada en la parte de arriba de las gradas viendo a su novio Jackson jugar.

Había pensado varias veces en entrar pero no estaba preparado, tal vez jamás lo estuviera, pero solo así captaría la atención de aquella chica.

Permaneció así unos minutos más, sentado, tranquilo.

Suspiro y después miro las nubes.

El alfa solo lo miraba, no se parecía nada al pequeño de hace unos días.

Recargo su frente sobre el poste de fierro y miro el suelo, se había perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el castaño se había marchado.

Para cuando levanto la mirada de nuevo no estaba, su corazón bombeo rápido pensando que lo había perdido pero al buscarlo por los alrededores una voz lo sorprendió.

-Puedo ayudarte?

Cerró sus ojos con frustración y se acomodó sus lentes para después encararlo.

-Hola?- pregunto de nuevo el castaño- Puedo ayudarte?

**-Yo.....no gracias.**

-Seguro? Porque hace un momento me acosabas con tu mirada y no me digas que no porque sé muy bien cuando la gente me observa, soy muy observativo, mi padre me dice que debería de estudiar para policía pero la verdad no me gusta mucho involucrarme en investigaciones, me gusta más ser curioso- en su mente solo estaba la palabra "parlanchín" cuando comenzó su monologo.

Le dedico una mirada seria y el castaño comprendió.

-Lo siento, hablo demasiado- agacho su mirada con pena y se disponía a marcharse pero el alfa se lo impidió.

 **-Soy James** \- extendió su mano y el castaño dudo en tomarla.

-No es una especie de broma verdad?- pregunto mirándola detenidamente.

**-Porque debería de ser una broma?**

-Bueno últimamente sufro mucho de bromas y no me sorprendería que tuvieras un aparato de toques en la palma.

**-Pues a no ser que fuera invisible no hay nada, además eso es anticuado.**

-Lo dice el chico que me espiaba- alzando una ceja.

**-Yo no te espiaba!**

-No que va solo veías el árbol y sus pequeñas ardillas cierto?

Este sería el momento en que le diría "Stiles" y el castaño callaría pues sabría que le desgarraría la garganta con sus dientes.

 **-Me dirás tu nombre o seguirás quejándote como niña** \- no se había dado cuenta de que su comportamiento no había cambiado, su apariencia si lo había hecho pero seguía siendo el mismo lobo amargado de siempre y eso no le preocupo, pensó que tal vez tenía que ocultar su carácter pero cuando lo tuvo delante eso dejo de importar.

-De acuerdo- extendió su mano y la estrecho a la del chico- Me llamo Stiles- sus mejillas habían cobrado cierto tono rojizo y no pudo sentir curiosidad del porqué.

Apartaron sus manos en escasos segundos y el menor fue el primero en articular palabra.

-Me tengo que ir, Scott debe de estarme buscando, un gusto James- le sonrió y se marchó con rapidez, no le respondió, su mano aun percibía su toque.

[...]

El encontrar a su compañero parecía lo más difícil que habían hecho, los días seguían pasando y ellos pasaban la noche en la mansión abandonada.

La llegada del Derek de ese tiempo aun no regresaba al pueblo pero era cuestión de días para que lo hiciera, era cuando comenzarían a preocuparse, el dinero se les acabaría pronto y entonces no sabrían que hacer.

 **-No podemos seguir de esta manera, dentro de poco no tendremos más dinero** \- menciona con cansancio el alfa.

 **-Tal vez debemos pedir ayuda?** \- sugiere el moreno.

**-Y a quien le pediremos ayuda, si alguien se entera todo esto se terminaría.**

**-Tal vez a Deaton, siempre sabe qué hacer en momentos así, el sabrá que hacer.**

No era una propuesta tan mala si la pensaba detenidamente, pero que le dirían, que habían vuelto del futuro para encontrarle novio al castaño.

**-Y si nos cuestiona?**

**-Pues solo le diremos lo que paso, Derek no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, no sabemos lo que pasara si perecemos aquí.**

**-Tal vez es mejor regresar.**

**-De nuevo con lo mismo, no lo abandonare. Entiéndelo!**

**-No dejare de pensar que es una mala idea seguir en este mundo, si regresamos podemos convertirlo en lobo y todo esto terminaría.**

**-Como sabes que respondería bien a la mordía, como sabes que despertara?**

**-No lo sé.**

**-Entonces hay que ir con Deaton.**

Jamás había visto que defendiera a su amigo de esa manera, lo comprendía, para el eso era Boyd en su vida, el único amigo en que siempre confió, pero murió por su culpa, una muerte más por la cual sentirse mal, no quería que ese chico muriera, a pesar de que Stiles fuera todo lo contrario a él tenía algo que le daba la chispa necesaria para no matarlo.

 **-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo** \- determinado avanzo seguido del moreno.

[...]

Toco un par de veces la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta.

Volvió a tocar otras dos veces y al fin la puerta se abrió.

El druida los visualizo sorprendido, se tapó la boca un minuto y después los dejo pasar.

-Que hacen aquí?- cuestiono.

Supuso que lo sabía, lo notaba por la forma en que los miraba.

 **-Supongo que ya lo sabes, porque quieres saberlo?** \- cuestiono el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

-Quiero estar seguro.

 **-Venimos a ayudar a Stiles** \- respondió Scott- **Necesitamos que nos ayudes, no tenemos a donde más ir.**

-Que le sucede a Stiles?- cuestiono Deaton.

 **-Está muriendo, una bruja lo hechizo, si no encontramos a su compañero el morirá** \- decía con desesperación.

El druida miro un momento al Alfa.

-Aun no sabes quién es?- le pregunto y eso lo confundió.

 **-Porque debería de saberlo, puede ser cualquiera** \- le responde sin importancia.

-Derek, sabes que encontrar a un compañero no es sencillo, cuando se hace no lo puedes abandonar por más que lo desees, sientes la necesidad de estar a su lado, es inevitable, no se puede negar la conexión.

 **-Porque lo dices?** \- cuestiona el moreno.

-Derek sabe a lo que me refiero.

 **-No lo sé y deja de meter ideas, nos ayudaras o no?** \- menciona furioso el alfa.

-Lo haré, Stiles es muy importante y le tengo aprecio, se pueden quedar aquí, en la parte de atrás hay una estancia, pueden descansar, en mi privado hay un frigo bar, lo llenar por la tarde, ahora díganme que han hecho hasta ahora?

**-Solo tomamos la misma clase, nos mezclamos pero eso no servirá por mucho, pronto conocerán a Derek y sabrán de los lobos y demás y sabrán nuestro olor, no podemos ocultarnos.**

-De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer, por ahora no se separen de su lado, traten de acercársele pero sin que sospeche, conociéndolo les tomara confianza.

 **-Ya lo hizo** \- menciona el alfa.

 **-A que te refieres?** \- pregunta Scott.

 **-He hablado con él, solo un par de palabras pero ya me acerque** \- responde como si fuera lo más normal.

 **-Y porque no me has dicho nada?**!- menciona furioso el beta.

**-No tengo porque hacerlo, si él decide hablarme a mí y no a ti no es algo que controle!**

**-Deberías ya que es mi mejor amigo!**

**-Y eso debe de importarme?!**

**-Es que acaso no vez!! Si te toma confianza nos facilitaría la entrada a la manada!**

**-Aun así no es que me importe.**

**-Derek pero que dices?!**

-Basta los dos, eso es algo bueno- se dirige al alfa- Acércate a él, así una vez que descubran lo que son será más fácil entrar a la manada.

No supo que responder, estar a su lado era el suicidio, no sabía si podía soportar su parloteo diario, no le agradaba la propuesta pero tampoco podía negarse si era su único pase a salir de ese lugar.

**-De acuerdo.**

No le gustaría lo que tendría que pasar, estaría pegado a él y vería en primera fila todo lo que hacía, sus manías, sus defectos, el amor profundo a esa pelirroja, hacia su prima, jamás pensaría que pudiera experimentar los celos, unos celos que trataría de ocultar porque él no está enamorándose, Derek Hale jamás se enamoraría de Stiles Stilinski.


	8. Capitulo Siete

 

 

Se encontraba mirándolo de nuevo desde las gradas, el chico permanecía esta vez leyendo un libro, agudizo sus sentidos y escucho el leve palpitar de su corazón, era tan extraño verlo tan quieto cuando la mayoría del día se encontraba en tantos lugares.

Suspiro hondo y dio un paso hacia delante, pero al darse cuenta el castaño ya caminaba hacia él.

-De nuevo espiándome?- cuestiono con su libro en mano.

**-No lo hacía, tampoco lo hice la otra vez.**

-Ya veo, entonces que haces aquí? Te escondes de alguien?- ya estaba frente a él.

 **-Solo miraba el lugar** \- su forma de mentir no era la mejor.

-Y qué hay de interesante las gradas?

Por primera vez deseo ser Scott y saber que contestarle.

 **-Qué leías?-** gran forma de desviar la conversación.

-Bueno me gusta la ciencia ficción así que eso es lo que leo- le enseño la portada y tenía un lobo en ella.

 **-A veces la ficción tiende a ser realidad** \- responde con media sonrisa.

-Tal vez, pero qué sentido tendría entonces crear historias que uno puede ver en realidad, siendo ficción la gente puede divagar, pero al saber que existen se pierde el interés.

**-Tiene lógica, pero que tal si la ficción es realidad, te gustaría que así fuera?**

-Seria genial ser una damisela en peligro y que mi hombre lobo me rescatara- sonrió- Oh tal vez se coma a mi abuelita.

 **-Lo más probable** \- igual sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Yo.....am......bueno mi amigo y yo iremos por la tarde al bosque, quería saber si quieres venir con nosotros.

Estaba funcionando, estaba acercándose.

**-Me parece bien, a qué hora exactamente?**

-A las siete, te parece bien?

**-Ahí nos vemos.**

-Claro frente a la comisaria nos vemos, iré a llevarle comida a mi padre y de ahí nos vamos.

**-De acuerdo.**

El castaño se dio la vuelta y se marchó, el permanecía con aquella sensación extraña dentro suyo, tal vez era el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a tener.

[...]

-Entonces saldrás con el esta noche?- cuestiono el moreno.

 **-No tengo alternativa, estará tu otro yo en el lugar, lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí, si te descubren esto se estropeara-** se peinó y se colocó los lentes- Regresare más tarde- sin decir nada más cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El sentimiento de amor se califica como el más dulce, el más puro y verdadero, uno puede amar varias veces, puede sentir la necesidad de estar junto a esa persona, de perdonar, de dar tu vida por la otra, de ser feliz con solo respirar su mismo aire.

El ser compañeros era sentir el doble a eso y Derek lo sabía, sabía que si su sospecha era real no solo el seria el lastimado, podía negar el lazo, podía apartarse, podía buscar a alguien mejor que él, porque todos eran mejor que él, alguien que no tuviera sus manos manchadas con sangre de sus amigos.

Esa noche él había comprendido algo, habían permanecido hablando de un centenar de cosas, a veces opinaba o solo permanecía en silencio mirando cómo se oscurecía. Pero había comprendido que aquel chico por dentro era todo lo contrario a lo que le permitía ver, tal vez era porque siempre le gruñía, lo amenazaba y contradecía todo lo que salía por sus labios, pero ahora pensaba en lo mal que había actuado, tal vez era el momento de tenerlo tan cerca, sus hombros chocando levemente, sus respiraciones pausadas, las estrellas que los alumbraban y la tranquilidad que reinaba en ese placido bosque.

-A veces me gustaría que mi madre estuviera aquí conmigo, la extraño mucho- menciona de la nada el castaño- Mi padre me conto que solían ver las estrellas desde este mismo bosque.

-Tu mama debe de estar en un mejor mundo que este- habla Scott.

 **-No existe mejor mundo que este** \- responde el alfa- **Muchos creen que la muerte es mejor que esto, pero no es así.**

El castaño soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sueles ser muy directo.

**-No siempre.**

-No era exactamente una pregunta.

**-Tampoco es como que te respondiera.**

-Vaya que te has encontrado la orna de tu zapato Stiles- carcajeo Scott- Al menos es mejor que Lydia y te habla.

-Hablo con Lydia- responde indignado.

-El pasarle la goma del borrador no es hablarle.

-Y qué me dices de Ally, desde que entramos no has pasado de prestarle tu bolígrafo.

El moreno callo y el orgullo del castaño se acrecentó.

El silencio se hizo presente, el sonido del viento mover las hojas era lo único audible.

-Me tengo que ir, mi mama tiene turno en el hospital y morirá si no me ve antes de irse- menciona mientras se pone de pie.

-Quieres que te lleve?- pregunto el castaño.

-No tranquilo iré caminando, hasta mañana- se dirige al mayor- Un gusto James nos vemos luego.

El mencionado solo asintió.

Al alfa le gustaría poder leer la mente de alguien, le gustaría poder ser más que un lobo para poder descifrar lo que veía en la mirada del castaño, había pasado por situaciones difíciles, había matado a cientos de personas, personas que no merecían la vida aunque eso no lo justificaba, eran ellos o su vida y jamás se puso a pensar en ellos, pero ahora que veía esa mirada triste en los ojos del castaño podía entender un poco del dolor que pudo a ver sentido cuando perdió a su madre.

-Era una buena mujer- susurro mientras jugaba con sus manos- Simplemente no puedo olvidarla

 **-No es fácil olvidar** \- responde.

-Me hubiera gustado por lo menos estar a su lado cuando eso paso, por lo menos despedirme pero cada noche es lo mismo, no puedo.....dejarla ir.

 **-Perdí a mi madre y a mi padre junto a mi hermana mayor en un incendio cuando era joven, jamás me despedí, jamás volví a hablarles y decirles que lo lamentaba, que lamentaba el haber actuado de esa manera, no pasa un día en que no me arrepienta de no haberlos escuchado** \- jamás había hablado de eso, el solo recordarlo le traían malos momentos.

-Lo siento- una lagrima caía de su mejilla.

 **-Siento lo de tu mama, se veía que te amaba mucho** \- no tuvo conciencia de lo que había dicho hasta que noto la mirada confusa del chico.

-Porque lo dices?

Tardó en responder pues no sabía cómo.

 **-Bueno por lo que me dices, debió amarte mucho** \- para su fortuna el castaño no indago más.

Suspiro pesadamente haciendo que todas sus penas se alejaran de su débil cuerpo.

-Bien- lo miro- Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?- le cuestiono al alfa.

**-Bueno solo busco a una persona y me iré.**

-De verdad? Y a quién? Soy bueno buscando a personas y cosas, si me dices quien podría ayudarte.

**-Ni yo sé cómo se llama ni quién es.**

-Eso si es un problema.

 **-Lo es, no te imaginas cuanto** \- deseo que en ese momento se parara, la tranquilidad que emanaba su cuerpo era algo que no había experimentado.

Pasaron minutos mirando las estrellas y el mayor fue el primero en romper el silencio.

**-Y quien es Lydia?**

-Lydia? Bueno es la chica más linda y hermosa e inteligente de todo el Instituto- sus mejillas se ruborizaron al mencionar lo último.

 **-No lo es tanto** \- susurro para él.

-Bueno es porque no la has visto, si lo hicieras te aseguro que te enamorarías de ella al instante- lo escucho, si genial lo había hecho.

**-Estás enamorado de ella?**

-Uno no dice de todos lo lindos que son verdad? Es evidente que lo estoy, desde el prescolar.

No dijo nada más, solo rechino un poco sus dientes y cerró su boca aun sin saber por qué le disgusto eso.

[...]

La mañana siguiente actuaba con naturalidad, pasaba por los pasillos buscando su aroma, encontraba varios pero ninguno tan dulce como el del castaño, había pasado el área de casilleros y se dirigía a las canchas, pero antes de acercarse el moreno se cruzó en su camino con una mirada seria.

 **-Que le has hecho a Stiles?!!-** estaba molesto.

 **-De que hablas?-** respondió molesto por cómo le hablaba.

**-A penas y me dirigió palabra alguna....bueno a mi otro yo.....el punto es que, que le has hecho?!**

**-Solo charlamos es todo, él se fue a su casa y yo me vine caminando ya te dije eso anoche.**

**-Pues debiste de haber hecho algo mal porque ahora esta serio en el árbol.**

Confundido se apartó del moreno.

Pasó por su lado y sin responder más a sus quejas se dirigió hacia aquel árbol donde tantas vece lo observaba.

Se encontraba reposando, su mirada seria y podía jurar que perdida, su rostro dibujaba la perdida, el desconcierto y la tristeza, lo sabía porque que él había pasado por lo mismo.

 **-Stiles?-** le cuestiono a unos pasos de distancia.

-Esta vez te cansaste de mirarme y decidiste hablarme- aun de su sarcasmo su semblante no cambio.

**-No te espió, es solo que me resulta interesante ver como babeas por aquella chica.**

Sonrió levemente y miro sus manos.

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre- sus palabras saboreaban el dolor.

 **-Lo siento** \- se sentó a su lado.

-No hay problema, es solo que.......bueno.....lo recordé y me puso mal.

**-Es natural, era tu madre.**

-Espero poder superarlo, de verdad no creo poder con esto siempre.

 **-Lo superaras, eras muy fuerte y valiente también, astuto y esto lo dejaras pasar y al final solo será un bonito recuerdo** \- convencido de sus palabras.

-Es como si vieras el futuro- le sonrió una vez más pero esta vez más ampliamente.

Entre su silencio una pelirroja se adentraba a las canchas abrazada de aquel chico de complexión musculosa y atractiva.

El castaño suspiro y agacho la mirada.

-Jamás me hará caso- era lamentable pero cierto.

 **-No tiene por qué preocuparte el gustarle a la gente**.

-Lo dices porque estas bueno- al decir eso tapo su boca de inmediato y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- Yo.....lo siento.

 **-Así que piensas que estoy bueno** \- una sonrisa se formó extrañamente entre los labios de aquel alfa.

-Yo....lo siento no pensé lo que dije, es decir.....tu estas muy guapo y de verdad.....bueno es que yo......olvídalo!- exclamo desesperado por salir del aprieto en que se había metido.

 **-Solo acércatele y háblale es fácil** \- respondió olvidando el tema pasado.

-No me hablara, lo sé, es Lydia Martin.

**-Y que con eso tu eres Stiles Stilinski?**

-James, de verdad?

Se encogió de hombros.

**-No pierdes nada en intentarlo.**

-Gracias- le respondió con su más sincera sonrisa, dándole un gesto de felicidad transmitido que por primera vez en su vida creyó en las palabras de alguien.

[...]

 **-Deaton el tiempo se nos acaba, dentro de 3 días tendremos 16 años y conoceremos a Derek de este mundo, si eso sucede descubrirán a Derek y no sabremos quién es!-** menciona Scott desesperado mientras se apoya en el escritorio del Druida.

-Tengo varios prospectos de quien puede ser- responde sacando una lista- Pero no se la darás a Derek escuchaste.

**-Porque no debería dársela?**

-Porque él está en ella- eso hizo que los ojos del moreno se abrieran completamente asombrado.

**-Pero cómo? Porque?**

-Tenía mis dudas antes, pero ahora su aroma ha cambiado, su rudeza y hostilidad ha cesado, ahora se le ve más animado he incluso dispuesto a cooperar.

Todo lo que decía tenia coherencia.

 **-Muéstrame esa lista** \- con demasiada curiosidad se la arrebato y comenzó a leer el primer nombre.

_Jackson Whittermore_

**-Jackson?-** mirando al mayor.

-Fue el primero en cambiar por la presencia de Stiles.

_Peter Hale_

**-Peter? Trato de matarlo!**

-Pero no lo hizo, porque crees que no? Después le ofreció la mordida para hacerlo su beta, ignorando que Derek sea tu alfa y Stiles tu amigo.

 **-Tiene lógica** \- respondió y siguió leyendo.

_Theo Raken_

**-Espera con Theo sí que no tiene nada que lo una, lo mira como si fuera carnada todo el tiempo, sin mencionar que siempre está metido en cosas misteriosas, además como sabes de el sí aun no lo conocemos?**

-Una razón más para suponer el porqué lo mira de esa manera, y recuerda quien soy McCall.

Sin decir nada más continúo.

_Derek Hale_

**-No puedo creer esto** \- susurro sin apartar la mirada de la lista- **Lo supuse cuando recién llegamos aquí, él pudo sentirlo, lo toco!**

-Tal vez aun no sienta el lazo, si mis sospechas son ciertas cualquiera de ellos puede ser, pero si Derek termina de revelar una cosa más la lista deja de importar y con seguridad me inclinaría hacia él.

**-El jamás aceptara esto, el casi lo detesta, lo dice siempre, si yo no siguiera aquí estoy seguro que ya lo habría matado, siempre lo amenaza.**

-El lazo tiene maneras distintas de presentarse, algunas veces comienza con odio, tristeza o amor, depende del carácter de la persona, en este caso Derek en un lobo, con carácter fuerte y decidido, por otro lado Stiles es más tranquilo y pacífico, es un humano.

**-Eso quiere decir que entre ser sobrenatural y humano el lazo tarda más en formarse?**

-Exacto.

No podía creerlo, tal vez la respuesta y solución a su problema siempre estuvo a su lado, pero no podía dar nada por sentado, tenía que verificar lo que decía el Druida.

En escasos minutos después de su charla la puerta de entrada se abrió sonando las pequeñas campanas que colgaban de ella.

 **-Derek llego** \- apunto Scott mirando la entrada.

-Como te fue?- cuestiono el Druida.

 **-Se fue a su casa, solo es el aniversario de su madre** \- sin tomarle importancia se adentró a la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de ambos presentes.

 **-Lo había olvidado, con todo esto no me había puesto a pensar en eso, debió sentirse fatal** \- se recrimino.

-Ya está mejor- parecía como si en su interior eso le trajera paz.

El beta lo miro detenidamente, aspiro su aroma y el olor del castaño estaba impregnado en su ropa, se notaba que había estado cerca de su amigo y eso le sorprendió, el jamás se acercaba a nadie, Derek era de mantenerse apartado de todos.

 **-Hueles a Stiles** \- menciono de la nada el moreno.

**-Estuve con él, es lógico no crees.**

**-No en ti, no te acercas así ni con tus betas, pero con él te acercaste lo suficiente para que su olor se impregnara en ti.**

**-Y no era eso lo que querían? Que me acercara a el e investigara quien es su compañero, pues eso hago ahora, me acerco solo para saber quién es la pareja de ese mocoso!-** estaba furioso y no sabía porque, le molestaba que le recriminaran por lo que hacía, más cuando ellos se lo habían exigido.

**-Pues tu manera de actuar es muy distinta a la que llegamos, eras errado y ahora te preocupas por él?**

-No es el momento de discutir eso aquí- trato de pararlos Deaton pero ellos estaban concentrados en saber la verdad.

**-Y que es lo que te molesta? Que me haya acercado a el? Tú mismo me lo pediste y ahora resulta que te parece extraño!**

**-Es que no vez lo que está pasando? Tu puedes ser su....**

Cortó lo que estaba por mencionar, sus ojos mostraban lo asombrado y preocupados que estaban al sentir el aroma a tristeza emanar de aquel cuerpo que temblaba frente a ellos.

 **-Stiles?-** menciono Derek hacia el chico.

-Yo...creo que llegue en mal momento- una lagrima escurrió de su mejilla y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- **Stiles espera por favor** \- hablo el moreno al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

-Como? Tu? Scott?- estaba confundido.

Lo que trataban de evitar estaba sucediendo en ese momento, su plan se había venido abajo antes de comenzar.

-Acabamos de hablar, dijiste que estabas en tu casa....cómo es posible que?- seguía avanzando hacia atrás.

- **Déjame explicarte** \- menciono esta vez Derek dando un paso hacia delante.

-No te me acerques!- grito- Quien eres tú? Te confié lo más personal de mi vida y resulta que no eres lo que dices ser!

 **-Lo soy, pero de otro mundo distinto** \- respondió.

-Derek no creo que sea la forma ni el momento de decirle las cosas- menciono Deaton.

-Derek? Ese es tu verdadero nombre?

**-Si.**

-Oh por dios!! Y yo siguiendo consejos de alguien que ni me dice su nombre, sabes que, no me interesa tu amistad!- comenzaba a enfadarse.

**-Y acaso crees que me interesa tu amistad, eres solo un humano quejumbroso que no sabe más que hacer que llorar, piensas que la perdida de tu madre es malo, yo perdí a casi toda mi familia, no tienes idea de lo que es el dolor!!**

**-Derek!!-** levanto la voz Scott.

El castaño no menciono nada, estaba claro que le había dolido que usara la muerte de su madre para contestarle de esa manera.

-Lo siento entonces- seco una de sus lágrimas y salió de la veterinaria, al exterior se escuchó el arrancar del vehículo.

 **-Eres un idiota Derek, cómo pudiste decirle eso?!** \- estaba decidido a darle un golpe pero los ojos del lobo destellaron en rojo intenso y dándole un empujón en su pecho se marchó del lugar.

Conducía por la carretera oscura, se lamentaba el haber sentido curiosidad y saber dónde vivía aquel chico de apariencia extraña pero que por alguna razón le inspiraba confianza, al grado de confesarle sus sentimientos por la muerte de su madre, pero ahora se arrepentía de siquiera haberle hablado aquella vez.

-Es un estúpido!!- escupió con ira mientras seguía manejando, pero al tallar sus ojos un animal se cruzó en su camino desviando bruscamente el volante y adentrándose en el bosque y chocando contra un árbol, el castaño se había golpeado la frente con la bolsa de aire y se había desmayado durante un momento, hasta que siento la respiración en su rostro y el llamado de este.

-Resiste, estarás bien.

Lo tomo con cuidado de entre los asientos y lo coloco en el suelo con suavidad.

Acaricio su mejilla y se marchó del lugar en busca de ayuda.

[...]

 **-Pero que se cree?-** menciona furioso el moreno.

-Solo está confundido, hay que darle tiempo- responde el Druida.

**-Él no puede ser su compañero, debe haber un error, lo buscare y salvare a Stiles.**

-Lo haremos pero hay que actuar con cuidado, tendremos que explicarle lo que vio.

**-Porque no somos como en The Vampire Diaries y le podemos borrar los pensamientos.**

-Porque es una seria de jóvenes, ahora me voy y espero que no lo arruinen más.

Esa noche algo había cambiado, alguien había pisado Beacon Hills antes de lo esperado, alguien se había adelantado a su llegada trayendo consigo un problema que requería ser atendido lo antes posible.

[...]

-Bro que te paso como estas?- se notaba la preocupación del moreno al entrar a la habitación del chico.

Al llegar al hospital habían atendido de inmediato, su padre lo cargaba entre sus brazos mientras susurraba el nombre del chico. Le había sorprendido recibir una llamada anónima diciendo que su hijo había sufrido un accidente, en lugar de prestarle atención a ese hecho se concentró en su hijo y sin preguntar colgó el teléfono dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde ese hombre le había dicho.

-Tranquilo Scott estoy bien- menciono acomodándose un poco en su cama, al mirarlo lo enfoco y trato de descifrar y entender lo que la noche anterior había visto y escuchado, había una persona igual a su amigo, lo extraño en eso era que su forma de actuar era distinta, ese Scott parecía más centrado a lo que era el que estaba delante suyo, sin mencionar que parecía mayor.

-Me has dado un susto, pensé que me dejarías ir solo al bosque mañana por lo del asesinato.

-Jamás te dejaría solo Scotty, además recuerda que fui yo quien te dijo que fuéramos y tú te negaste.

-Si pero ahora que estas mal planeo hacerte feliz.

-Pues entonces dejare que me atropellen y chocare más seguido si así me traes mi tarea cada día- sonrió.

-No tienes tanta suerte Stilinski.

Esa noche se había recostado temprano, tenía su muñeca algo torcida pero podía sobrevivir con eso, su cuello aun dolía pero eso no era lo importante que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, lo importante era el cómo había entrado Derek a su habitación.

-Derek?- cuestiono el castaño al verlo cerrar la ventana tras de sí.

 **-Siento lo que te paso** \- solo menciono mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-No fue tu culpa, soy algo torpe y no vi lo que había delante.

**-Si no te hubieras molestado conmigo por ocultarte eso esto no habría pasado.**

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero aun así no fue tu culpa lo que me paso, ahora quieres explicarme el cómo entraste y porque a mi habitación?

**-No tenía seguro la ventana y quería disculparme contigo.**

-Ya veo- miro las cortinas que se balanceaban por el ligero aire que se adentraba.

Se acomodó un poco pero al hacerlo soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al mover su cuello.

 **-Te duele?-** cuestiono mirándolo.

-No Sherlock, solo trato de dar lastima- responde con sarcasmo- Claro que me duele.

El alfa lo miro con ojos serios y una línea recta en sus labios evitando soltar algo que lo lastimara más.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al chico tomándolo del cuello con suavidad.

-Que haces?- pregunto.

En unos segundos vio como varias venas negras comenzaron a saltar de su brazo, como su circulación se miraba claramente aliviando el dolor que sentía.

-Como...hiciste eso?- asombrado.

 **-Soy un lobo, puedo hacer eso y más** \- luego de eso se apartó del chico tomando asiento de nuevo en la cama.

-Lobo?! Eres un hombre lobo como en las películas?!

 **-Baja la voz** \- recrimino.

-Perdón es solo que no me lo creo, creí que eso solo existía en las películas y series!

**-Hay mucho más de lo que no sabes.**

La sonrisa de la cara del castaño desapareció.

-Por favor no me digas que Luke descubrió que en realidad no es hijo de Darth Vader porque ahora si odiaría Star Wars y mira que soy fanático de toda la saga.

**-No me gusta Star Wars.**

-Como que no te gusta?!! Es lo mejor que hay, aunque en el episodio tres no apareció Mark y eso no me gusto.

 **-Stiles** \- llamo- **No veo Star Wars.**

-Lo siento- se disculpó sonrojándose de nuevo.

El moreno sonrió y se acercó un poco al chico.

Su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de su mejilla cuando el rugir del bosque lo detuvo.

-Que sucede?- pregunto el castaño al ver que este se había puesto de pie y acercado a la ventana.

 **-Nada, me tengo que ir** \- sin decir nada más salto por la ventana.

-Un lobo- susurro al aire.

[...]

Los ojos destellaban en un azul intenso, el odio que tenía era enorme al ver a ese hombre cerca de su chico, sabía quién era, lo supo cuando lo tomo entre sus brazos y su olor estaba impregnado sobre el castaño.

Tenía que actuar, pero como hacerlo cuando no saben que existes?

Sus únicas opciones eran permanecer al margen de su vida o entrar y empotrarlo contra una pared y marcarlo, pero ninguna de las dos era la más viable, así que volviendo a su normalidad se internó en el bosque aullando a la luna que era su única testigo de lo que en ese momento pasaba.

[...]

Esa mañana el castaño había regresado al Instituto, lucía una muñequera en la mano derecha lo que le dificultaba realizar sus deberes cotidianos.

-Me alegra que regresaras- menciono Scott al sentarse a su lado.

-Tranquilo que no te desharás de mi tan fácil- mientras sonreía tanto el alfa como el moreno se adentraban al aula.

El mayor le dedico una mirada seria y tranquila, indicándole que tenían que hablar, pero para ese momento el castaño no tenía intenciones de que le explicaran más afondo lo sucedido en la veterinaria, lo que le comenzaba a intrigar era que ese chico le provocaba un escalofríos que no era para nada normal.

Al iniciar la clase todos sus pensamientos desparecieron, pero la sensación de una mirada no lo dejaba tranquilo, miro hacia la ventana y una silueta se deslumbraba en la otra cera, el castaño enfoco más su mirada pero el chico solo dio pasos hacia atrás lo que causó extrañeza en el castaño.

[...]

-Gimnasia, genial- se quejó el moreno.

-De todo te quejas y así quieres entrar al equipo de lacross.

-Tal vez así le gustemos a Ally y Lydia no crees.

-No pondría mis esperanzas en ello, prácticamente soy invisible para todos- agachando su mirada.

-Para mí no- trato de animarlo.

-Tú no cuentas Scotty.

El moreno hizo una mueca de sorpresa pero al ver la silueta del mayor delante suya desapareció.

- **Necesitamos hablar** \- menciono hacia el castaño.

-La verdad es que no, tenemos clase y si me salgo me pondrían falta así que....-sin darle oportunidad de continuar el alfa lo había tomado del brazo y arrastrarlo a donde el beta los esperaba debajo del árbol de la cancha.

-Qué te pasa suéltame?!- forcejeo pero era inútil.

Scott por su lado solo observo sin objetar como se llevaban a su amigo.

 **-Hola Stiles-** saludo tímidamente el moreno quitándose la gorra y peluca.

-Pero que rayos?!- aun viéndolo de nuevo no lo creía, estaba asustado, lo sabían por el pulso que comenzaba a acelerarse.

 **-Deberías tranquilizarte o se te saldrá el corazón** \- menciono el alfa.

-Y como se supone que haga eso cuando veo dos veces a mi amigo Scott?!!

**-Escucha Stiles sé que debe ser difícil de entender pero si nos dejas explicarte....**

-Yo......por dios.....esto es.....demasiado- su respiración se cortaba.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

 **-Respira hondo** \- trataba de tranquilizarlo Scott pero el castaño no se controlaba.

- **No puedo** \- alcanza a mencionar.

 **-Claro que puedes** \- lo toma de las mejillas el alfa- **Vamos mírame** \- el castaño con dificultad lo hace- **Ahora controla tu respiración, solo mírame a los ojos, ningún lado más.**

Su pecho comenzó a sentirse aliviado y su respiración se tranquilizaba.

 **-Eso es, tranquilo** \- sintió la llama de sus dedos arder de repente y sorpresivamente lo soltó de golpe.

-Gracias- menciono el castaño.

 **-De nada** \- respondió el alfa.

**-Stiles escucha, nosotros no somos de aquí, vinimos a buscar......**

**-Caímos por accidente en este universo donde vemos nuestra vida pasada de nuevo, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, aquí ya conoces a Scott pero a mi aun no** \- interrumpió al beta mientras este lo miraba confundido.

-Como paso eso?- cuestiono con interés.

 **-Una bruja lanzo un hechizo y fuimos enviados a este lugar a buscar la solución al daño** \- le responde el alfa.

-Que buscan con exactitud?

 **-Una persona** \- solo eso respondió.

-Ya veo- miro el suelo meditando las palabras para después responder- Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

**-Tú nos puedes ayudar a encontrarlo, siempre has sido bueno en eso.**

-Lo dices como si fuera mi único atributo- el alfa solo lo miro- De acuerdo lo entiendo.

 **-Nos ayudaras?-** pregunto el moreno.

El castaño lo pensó, sabía que meterse en problemas solo será malo en su vida, pero la curiosidad era más enorme que la preocupación así que solo asintió.

 **-Nadie se puede enterar de nosotros de acuerdo, aun no** \- enfatiza el moreno.

-Está bien, pero piensan seguir ocultándose?

**-Hasta que no conozcas a Derek sí.**

-Y cuando sucederá eso?

 **-Muy pronto** \- le responde el alfa- **Ahora regresa a clases** \- sin decir nada más se da la vuelta y se marcha del lugar dejando al castaño y a su beta detrás.

 **-Tranquilo todo estará bien, estaremos atentos a ti** \- le sonrió dándole la confianza como siempre lo hacía, Scott siempre lo había cuidado, pero si ahora tenía la oportunidad de ayudarlo lo haría.

[...]

Esa misma noche el castaño había llegado puntual a la residencia McCall, toco el timbre y espero a que abriera pero desesperado a que no lo hiciera opto por trepar tal como lo había visto que Derek lo había hecho en su casa, no debía ser muy difícil. Pensó.

El moreno minutos después abrió sigilosamente la puerta, era de noche y su madre tenía turno en el hospital.

Solo escucho el rechinar de la madrea en sus pies y los pequeños pasos que daba con el bate en sus manos.

De pronto el castaño asomo la mitad de su cuerpo quedando de cabeza al escuchar que se abría la puerta.

El moreno al verlo soltó un fuerte grito que fue compartido con su amigo.

-Ahhhhhh!!!- Scott.

-Ahhhhh!- Stiles.

-Qué haces ahí?- un poco más calmado.

-No habrías la puerta- respondió con simpleza- Porque tienes ese bate?

-Creí que eras un depredador- le respondió con un ligero toque de vergüenza.

El castaño bajo pero fallando cayó al suelo de golpe creando un estruendo entre los arbustos.

-Deberías dejar de ver tantas películas- le menciono sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Y tú deberías de dejar de asustarme de esa manera.

-Vamos Scotty no es para tanto, ahora toma tus cosas que es hora de irnos, el lugar esta vacío.

-De acuerdo- se adentró y dejo el bate y cerrando la puerta de la casa.

El bosque en ese momento era completa calma, no había ninguna alma en el lugar, solo dos jóvenes que se guiaban con una lámpara en mano y pasos cuidadosos.

-Tal vez es mala idea esto Stiles- el tono del moreno sonó preocupado.

-Vamos no te asustes ahora, traes tu inhalador cierto.

-Si.

-Entonces no te preocupes.

Eso le preocupaba más.

Llevaban aproximadamente 30 minutos cuando el sonar de un perro ladrando los asusto.

-La policía!!- se asustó el moreno- Nos meterán a la cárcel!!

-No lo harán, ahora corre.

-Que corra mira la lámpara!!

-Rayos!

-Hay alguien ahí?!- grito el sheriff.

Ambos chicos se escondieron entre los frondosos árboles.

Con sus manos le indico que se escondiera y después salió de la oscuridad.

El perro ladraba.

-Tranquilo que este pequeño delincuente me pertenece- hablándole al perro- Que haces aquí Stiles?

-Yo? Bueno solo pasaba por aquí.

-Volviste a escuchar la estación de la policía cierto?

-Claro que no papa!

-Si claro, vámonos a casa y haya hablaremos, dile a Scott que salga.

-Vine solo, Scott está en su cama asustado de seguro.

-Como si no supiera que está escondido- levanto la voz- Scott!!

Pero nadie salió.

-De acuerdo supongamos que te creo, vámonos que no deberías de estar aquí.

Esa noche ocurrió lo que había cambiado su vida, la mordida de su amigo y posterior su transformación, lo que no sabían era quien había sido, pero el alfa lo sabía y por eso miraba detenidamente al castaño que hacia su práctica de lacross para poder entrar.

Su respiración del moreno era acelerada al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos más astutos, sabía que el Derek de ese mundo los miraba de algún lado, sabía que ya los había reconocido por su olor y estaría nervioso y preocupado por lo que se acercaría a ellos, para eso estaría alerta.

Ya sabían de su existencia, sabían de los lobos y habían conocido a Derek tal cual había pasado, el único problema era que este Derek había notado su olor y su hostilidad era más creciente en ese momento y por una extraña razón perseguía al castaño, no comprendía su apego, lo sabía por el olor que desprendía.

 **-Qué tal si intentas matarnos?-** menciono Scott.

 **-Eso no pasara-** mirando al castaño que se les acercaba con la mochila torpemente colgando de su hombro.

 **-Pero puede suceder, él no sabe a lo que vinimos** \- su preocupación se podía percibir.

**-Que no pasara Scott!**

-Que no pasara?- cuestiono el castaño.

 **-Nada solo entra al auto** \- Deaton les había prestado una pequeña vagoneta para trasladarse.

-Te han dicho que tienes un pésimo carácter.

 **-Muchas veces** \- le responde Scott y este lo mira serio- **Es la verdad.**

 **-Entren al auto** \- recrimina.

[...]

Si le hubieran dicho lo que ocurriría esa noche tal vez no hubiera permanecido en la habitación del castaño esperando a que durmiera.

-No es necesario que estés aquí- menciono el castaño con pena.

 **-Debemos estar a tu lado Stiles** \- menciona Scott.

 **-Yo no, tú puedes estar aquí** \- responde Derek con frialdad.

-Quisiera saber porque me tratas de esa manera, desde hace días no dejas de hablarme con ese tono regañón, cuál es tu problema?, el que debería de comportarse de esa manera soy yo, mi amigo fue mordido por un lobo que no sabemos quién fue, para colmo no sé muy bien esto de que vienen de otro mundo y de los lobos y por si fuera poco ese otro Derek me mira como si fuera carnada!

**-Eso no tiene por qué interesarte, mantente al margen y no te pasara nada!**

-Y acaso debería de esconderme de algo?!

**-Stiles no colmes mi paciencia porque si no...**

-Que me harás?, a ver dime quiero saberlo.

 **-Saben que mejor los dejo que hablen sobre sus problemas** \- levanto las manos rendido el moreno- **Iré a ver qué novedades has de la manada con Deaton.**

- **Tienes suerte de que seas importante en esto si no te arrancaría la garganta de un solo tajo.**

-A caso es una amenaza, además porque soy importante?, desde que nos conocimos no haces más que mentirme y ocultarme cosas, porque no eres sincero conmigo de una vez!

**-Porque no tengo porque serlo, no eres mi amigo ni nada!**

-Entonces vete!!

 **-Lo haría si pudiera!-** el habiente estaba tenso.

-Que te detiene entonces estúpido lobo!!- grito a todo pulmón y de la nada recibió un fuerte golpe en su espalda y unos labios chocar contra los suyos.

Lo había aprisionado en la pared y su cuerpo y se había arrebatado a besarlo, lo había hecho por un impulso que ni el mismo podía creer, pero ahí estaba rozando esos labios rosados hasta que alguien a su espalda carraspeo molesto, gruñendo y feroz lo aparto salvajemente del castaño hasta tumbarlo en el suelo de la habitación.

-No te le acerques- su mirada seria lo observo, esos ojos azules penetrantes reflejaban lo molesto en que se encontraba.

El alfa lo miro con asombro, solo no podía creer lo que veía, esa persona no podía ser, se puso de pie igual de sorprendido como se encontraba el castaño al mirar a esas dos personas en su habitación.

Pero quién diría que un poco de celos despertaría ese sentimiento oculto en su corazón.


	9. Capitulo Ocho

 

 

-No lo toques- aquella mirada llena de ira lo observaba, manteniendo todo su autocontrol para no desgarrarle la garganta en ese momento.

El alfa lo observo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

El castaño boqueaba tratando de articular palabra pero no podía.

 **-Qué haces aquí?** \- menciona Derek que se levantaba del suelo.

-Lo mismo te pregunto, que eres?- su mirada seria no lo intimido.

El alfa al estar ya de pie se acomodó su ropa y se dispuso a tratar de marcharse por la ventana, pero el otro lo detuvo del brazo.

-Que eres?- volvió a preguntar.

 **-No tengo porque darte explicaciones** \- le respondió.

-Pero a mi si- menciono al fin el castaño.

El alfa se mantuvo petrificado al filo de la ventana.

-Porque me besaste?- le cuestión.

-Eso acaso importa?- le pregunto el otro Derek.

-Me importa a mí- le recrimino con la mirada, jamás pensó que llegaría a hacer eso con alguien a quien apenas y conocía.

 **-Olvida eso Stiles** \- respondió el alfa.

-Porque lo hiciste?

El otro soltó su agarre sintiendo el punzar en su corazón.

El alfa se giró y lo miro.

Trato de acercarse pero sus pies no reaccionaron, no entendía porque se sentía de esa manera, tan vulnerable ante esos ojos color wiski que esperaban una respuesta, pero solo agacho la mirada y se marchó sin detenerlo el otro Derek.

El castaño suspiro pesadamente y después miro al otro intruso.

-Que haces aquí?- le cuestiono.

-Necesito saber algunas cosas y tú eres el único que me puede ayudar- respondió.

-También esta Scott.

-Ni siquiera sabe controlarse en la luna llena, menos sabrá buscar una información.

[...]

No tenía rumbo, solo avanzaba hacia donde sus pies lo guiaban, deseo que esa noche pasara rápido como tantas anteriores habían pasado, pero para su suerte parecía marchar en cámara lenta, los árboles se balanceaban tan delicadamente que parecía que danzaban al son de la luna.

En su mente recordó cuando conoció a Pagie, era una chica muy hermosa y rebelde, siempre anteponiendo sus decisiones, y tal vez por eso él tenía ese carácter firme o tal vez por todas las muertes que pesaban en su espalda.

Metió sus manos en su chaqueta y dejando que el viento fresco le golpeara la cara siguió avanzando.

 **-Que me sucede?-** se cuestionó, sabía que cada vez caía mas al fondo de lo que parecía un enorme abismo de no retorno y tarde que temprano tocaría fondo, eso era lo que quería evitar.

-Pareces muy pensativo lobito- reconoció esa voz a la perfección y de inmediato se giró hacia la persona.

Al mirarla no dudo en sacar sus garras y colmillos, listo para matarla en ese lugar.

-No me extrañaste lobito?- su sonrisa era aún más detestable a como la recordaba, daba gracias a dios que Peter le haya robado la vida aquel día.

 **-Que quieres?** \- con todo su autocontrol oculto de nuevo sus garras y colmillos, el matarla en ese lugar solo complicaría las cosas.

-Sabes lo que quiero, solo he venido a verte amor- detestaba eso.

**-No regresas al lugar donde mataste a mi familia solo para verme.**

-Tienes razón, pero es bueno encontrarte tan distraído esta noche.

 **-Que quieres Kate?** \- volvió a preguntar.

La mujer sonrió y detrás del lobo aparecieron dos cazadores con acónito, uno de ellos con un frasco lo lanzo en su espalda y el otro le tapo parte de la boca y nariz haciéndolo caer al suelo en cuestión de segundos.

-Por eso siempre estoy acompañada- menciono con burla mientras veía como ambos hombres lo ataban y lo cargaban.

[...]

Al concluir la noche y al salir el sol el moreno trataba de localizar al alfa pero no encontraba rastro de este, acudió a la casa del castaño y el chico apenas montaba su jeep.

 **-Stiles!-** lo llamo.

Este se giró de inmediato.

-Hola! Pasa algo?- cuestiono mientras buscaba con la mirada al mayor, pero para su desilusión no estaba, aun no sabía porque esa reacción suya pero sin tomarle atención se enfocó en el lobo.

**-Derek a desaparecido.**

-Cual Derek?

**-Como que cual Derek? Pues Derek!**

-Sé que Derek pero hay dos Derek cuál de los dos Derek Scott!!

**-Lo siento por un momento se me olvido ese detalle, Derek el alfa.**

-Como sabes que desapareció, de seguro debe de andar por ahí.

**-No regreso anoche, pensé que se había quedado contigo.**

-Porque habría de quedarse conmigo?- de repente su corazón latió fuertemente.

**-Pues porque cuando muy fui se quedó contigo.**

El castaño comenzó a preocuparse, él se había marchado y estaba seguro que iría con Scott, pero no había sido así.

-Tengo que decirle a Scott- menciono de inmediato sacando su celular.

**-Yo estoy aquí.**

-Tú no el otro Scott.

 **-Dios esto me confunde!!** \- exaltado.

Tras la llamada habían reunido a los ya pocos miembros de la manada, entre ellos estaba Lydia quien había ya descubierto sus habilidades de Banshee, Erika y Boyd que permanecían a la sombra del Derek de ese lugar, Scott y Allison.

La idea era darles a conocer lo que estaba pasando, la llegada de Scott y Derek y así fue como lo hicieron, al principio todos mostraron su confusión, pero después habían comenzado a dar sus opiniones de donde podía estar Kate luego de su regreso y una sola idea llego a ellos, la mansión Hale que después del incendio nadie se había acercado a ese lugar, pero al ser Kate alguien que busca venganza de algo que ella ocasiono era lógico que quisiera reunirlos a todos, sugerencia de Stiles.

-Y este Derek como sabemos que no es ilusión de Kate?- menciono Lydia.

 **-Él y yo fuimos mandados a este lugar para buscar a una persona** \- menciono Scott mientras el otro lo observaba con infinito asombro.

-Qué edad tienes?- le cuestiono el otro Scott.

-Eso no importa Scott, lo importante es buscar a Derek!- exclamo Stiles y el otro Derek bufo.

-Es que...es inevitable- responde.

**-Lo se lo mismo me ocurrió a mí pero el ogro Derek me bajo de mi nube.**

-No le veo sentido a esto, porque deberíamos ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera sé si son reales- hablo Derek molesto.

-Son reales como tú o como yo, aunque vengan de otra...dimensión son parte de la manada- exclamo Stiles.

-Porque los defiendes tanto?!- su mirada estaba embravecida.

-Porque los juzgas tanto?!- le devolvió el castaño.

El ojiverde lo miro con hastío y opto por dejar las cosas de esa manera.

El castaño satisfecho cogió las llaves del jeep y seguido de ambos Scott salió de la veterinaria.

[...]

-Ya despierta lobito- meneo un poco el rostro del lobo y este lentamente abrió sus ojos un poco adormecido.

-Eso es cariño, bienvenido cielo- le sonrió y extendiendo sus manos hizo que el alfa divisara el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Su mirada reflejo desesperación, ira, tristeza en partes iguales, era la mansión, el sótano de la mansión donde habían muerto sus padres.

-Recuerdas este lugar- se acercó un poco- Claro que lo recuerdas, aquí murieron tus padres, tu hermana.

El alfa se encontraba atado de ambas muñecas y pies a una celda eléctrica, su torso estaba desnudo y solo se veía la luz blanca que estaba apuntando a su rostro.

 **-Qué diablos quieres?!-** escupe con ira.

-Quiero tu poder, quiero un lobo fuerte y decidido que me sirva para rastrear a los demás y tú eres el candidato perfecto.

**-Jamás te ayudaría!!**

-Lo hiciste hace años lo olvidas? Y esa pobre chica sufrió al igual que tu familia, como se llamaba?.....a si Pagie!

 **-No la menciones!!** \- estaba envuelto en ira.

-Aun no me creo que te hayas enamorado de una humana y demás tratar de convertirla, por dios Derek.

**-Eso no te incumbe.**

-Claro que me incumbe, me cambiaste por esa chiquilla.

El alfa solo delineo sus labios con coraje.

-Ahora dime, me ayudaras?- acercándose un poco.

 **-Jamás**.

-Lo supuse- y con su sonrisa ampliada tomo un control de la mesa de enfrente y accionando un botón que encendía la electricidad donde este estaba, el lobo en cuanto los sintió comenzó a remolinearse de dolor- Lo harás?- volvió a preguntar sin detener la corriente.

Este rugió y contesto- **Jamás!**

-Créeme que puedo hacer esto todo el día, no me molestaría tenerte a mi merced de esa manera, tan indefenso, tan mío- paro un momento la corriente y con su lengua acaricio el torso sudoroso del lobo- Delicioso- le sonrió y guiño un ojo.

**-Eres repugnante.**

-No decías eso en las noches que me tomabas.

**-Era más joven, ahora solo me das asco.**

La mujer con rabia aumento la corriente comenzando a hacer que la piel del lobo se tornara rojiza y sangrara.

-Basta Kate- menciono una persona a su espalda- Lo necesitamos vivo- era ella, la mujer por la que habían llegado a ese lugar, la bruja que había lanzado ese hechizo a Stiles, con dificultad la miro con ira.

Esta paro la carga y este pudo soltar un suspiro de satisfacción por no sentir más esos látigos eléctricos correr por su cuerpo.

-Tú no eres el Derek que buscamos- menciono la bruja a un pie de cerca- Eres un alfa.

-Cómo es eso posible!- sorprendida Kate.

La bruja levanto el mentón del lobo y este la miro con su mirada rojiza.

-Como llegaste aquí?- le pregunto pero no respondió- No me dirás, no te preocupes, que lo sabré en cuanto el verdadero Derek llegue y junto a esa manada insignificante que tienen- eso hizo que sus ojos se abrieran, estaban en camino, si lo estaban de seguro también Stiles- Que te sucede?- le pregunto al notar esa reacción.

-Que haremos ahora?- hablo Kate.

-Tranquila que de igual manera nos sirve, mejor matar dos pájaros de un tiro no crees- ambas sonrieron.

El sonar de los autos estacionarse alerto a la bruja.

-Han llegado- menciono alejándose- Le diré a Stan que se prepare- el amor de su vida, el que le había dado ese poder, el que estaba por morir si no recibía poderes de un ser sobrenatural, era por eso que requería la energía de un lobo, pero al tener a ambos a su merced hizo que su alegría aumentara, tendría a su amor de vuelta.

[...]

La puerta fue azotada tras la entrada de Derek a la mansión, sentía los recuerdos llegar uno por uno y eso preocupo al castaño, sabía que era un lugar que lo lastimaba, pero solo callo.

-Divídanse, hay que encontrarlo, hay acónito por todos lados, tengan cuidado- Hablo Derek y los demás se desparecieron- Tu vendrás conmigo- señalando a Stiles.

-Porque yo, tengo mi bate- ligeramente molesto.

-Porque eres humano.

-Lydia también.

-Ella permanece afuera, ahora detrás de mí- el castaño con un puchero obedeció.

Detecto el olor del humano en cuanto entro a la habitación, al parecer toda estaba rodeada por algo que no le permitía percibir ningún olor y el sentirlo hizo que su corazón se calmara.

-Derek!!- lo escucho gritar desde la planta de arriba, no tenía fuerzas para contestarle y decirle que estaba ahí.

-Ese humano- menciono con ira Kate mientras tomaba su arma y la colocaba detrás de su pantalón.

 **-Qué haces?** \- menciono preocupado.

-Aquí no hay lugar para humanos- no respondió nada más y se marchó.

 **-No espera Kate por favor!! Kate!!** \- una desesperación comenzó a correr por su cuerpo, no sabía por qué o tal vez si pero comenzaba a afectarle cada vez menos esa situación, luchaba por liberarse pero era inútil, sus manos atadas y con acónito se lo impedían, además apenas y tenía fuerzas para moverse.

El rugido del otro Derek no hizo más que preocuparlo por aquel humano.


	10. Capitulo Nueve

 

 

**-No espera Kate por favor!! Kate!!**

Eran inútil sus llamados, la mujer ya se había alejado lo suficiente para no escucharlo.

El alfa trato de salir de sus ataduras pero las heridas que habían comenzado a cerrarse se volvían abrir.

Maldijo el momento en que se había descuidado por ese humano, aun se recriminaba por lo que había hecho, el haberlo besado, pero una pequeña parte lo había deseado, justo en ese momento por extraño que pareciera lo deseaba igual, pero de una manera distinta que ni el comprendía.

[...]

-Es muy raro ver a dos tus- menciono con burla el brujo con sus ojos oscuros.

El lobo de inmediato coloco al castaño detrás de él para protegerlo.

-Donde esta?- gruño.

-Me encantaría decirte pero no lo haré, lo necesito para que me cure y me restablezca.

-Restablezca?- cuestiono el castaño.

-Necesito su poder, es un alfa y su poder es mayor al tuyo- mirando al lobo.

-No puedes hacer eso!- menciono molesto el chico.

-Claro que puedo y lo haré, así como también tomare la tuya Derek- sonrió malévolamente y avanzo un poco a ellos.

El lobo gruño feroz y lanzando al castaño lejos de él dejándolo caer al suelo con brusquedad acorto la distancia dispuesto a pelear.

-Derek!!- grito el humano mientras se ponía de pie.

[...]

-Es Stiles! Está en peligro- menciono Scott.

 **-Vamos!** \- menciono el otro.

Ambos salieron con rumbo a la estancia donde el lobo era tirado a una pared con fuerza.

 **-Derek!-** grito Scott acercándose para auxiliarlo.

-Scott espera por favor!- hablo preocupado Stiles.

 **-Ayúdalo a encontrar a Derek!-** grito para después lanzar su primer golpe.

El castaño solo lo miro una vez más y corrió escaleras abajo, si había un lugar donde pudiera estar ahí era.

La oscuridad lo cegó y con dificultad dio el primer paso.

-Derek?!- grito.

- **Stiles?-** susurro.

-Derek?!- volvió a gritar al escucharlo levemente.

 **-Stiles?!-** levanto la voz y entonces el chico se apresuró en bajar y llegar a donde estaba atado, la expresión de horror y asombro era evidente- Por dios Derek que te hicieron!- de inmediato se acercó y comenzó a buscar la manera de desatarlo.

El moreno permanecía detrás de ellos, cuidando de que algo se les acercara.

 **-Deben irse** \- con dificultad menciona- **Quiere nuestro poder.**

-Lo sé, lo dijo aquel hombre, el otro Derek ahora está con él y Scott.

 **-No entiendes, Kate esta con ellos** \- justo de terminar de hablar el moreno cayó al suelo pues una bala de acónito lo había herido en el hombro.

El castaño se giró para ver lo que pasaba pero antes de reaccionar y tomar su bate la mujer lo tomo del cuello.

-Tonto humano, me descuido un poco y buscas ayuda cielo, es que no te agrada mi compañía?- estaba furiosa.

 **-Suéltalo** \- tenía una expresión seria.

-La verdad es que no- aprieta un poco más su agarre.

 **-Kate suéltalo!-** levanto la voz molesto.

-Porque debería de hacerlo?!

 **-Porque te matare si le pasa algo** \- pareció casi un susurro pero eran palabras verdaderas.

Entonces lo soltó dejando que el chico en el suelo respirara con necesidad.

-Porque te importa su vida, eres un lobo, no te interesa nada ni nadie, ese eres tú.

-Él no es así zorra- exclamo con dificultad el castaño.

-Y tú qué sabes?

-Porque detrás de su faceta de lobo rudo y sin sentimientos en el fondo los tiene, a diferencia de ti que no conoces lo que es la humanidad.

-Me darás una clase se moral acaso?- se acercó un poco- No me conoces mocoso así que mejor no me tientes a desangrarte tan fácil aquí mismo.

El castaño trago hondo.

**-Kate!**

-Basta!!- lo miro con ira- Kate, Kate Kate! Que rayos te pasa ahora, eres un alfa!

Tenía razón, ni el mismo se reconocía en ese momento, las heridas parecían ya no importarle. Miro al castaño en el suelo, sus ojos avellana casi cristalinos, el temor en su mirada y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y entonces lo comprendió, se había engañado desde que había llegado a ese lugar, se había negado incluso el día en el que la bruja había ocasionado todo eso, lo había negado porque pensaba que era algo absurdo, se guardó cada palabra que quería decirle, pero el día que exploto y lo beso comprendió una cosa, estaba muy jodido por ese humano.

Antes de siquiera poder decir algo el otro Derek había llegado con la sangre oscura de aquel brujo quien momentos antes le había arrancado la vida sin piedad y bajo la mirada de aquella bruja que derramaba lágrimas de sangre. Gritando y remolineándose amenazando al de ojos azules _"Esta me las pagaras Derek Hale, te juro que me las pagaras"_ sin medir más palabras desapareció de su vista para minutos después notar que sus ojos habían cambiado de color a uno rojo intenso, al matar al brujo se había convertido en alfa.

-Vaya, vaya, mira nada más lo que hay aquí, dos de ustedes- menciono Kate.

-Me dará tanto gusto de matarte- sus ojos se encendieron.

La mujer sin mostrar preocupación alguna no peleo, solo sonrió con superficiencia.

-De verdad creen que esto terminara aquí?- carcajeo- Esto es solo el comienzo amor, no se detendrá hasta tener lo que quiere.

No dejo que continuara pues la sed de matarla eran demasiadas, le cortó la garganta con tanta delicadeza y paciencia que casi pudo saborear el sabor de esta. La mujer cayó al suelo sin vida y con sus ojos abiertos mientras su perdición comenzaba, por su parte el nuevo lobo alfa solo suspiro de alivio de no tener que ver su rostro en cada parte, deseando poder terminarla, de vengar la muerte de su familia, pero al haberlo hecho ya no sentía esa necesidad, la satisfacción que creía tendría, aún tenía un vacío y sabía lo que ese vacío significaba.

Después de eso el lobo se aproximó al otro y sin problema alguno arranco sus ataduras dejando el peso muerto del otro cayera con brusquedad al suelo.

-Derek!- exclamo preocupado al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba a ayudarlo- Estas bien?

 **-Yo....si estoy bien** \- levanto su mirada y una vez más miro sus ojos.

-Stiles?!- exclamo una preocupada Lydia entrar a la habitación y abrazarlo fuertemente- Dios creí que algo malo te pasaría- lo mira de arriba abajo- Estas bien?

-Estoy bien Lyds- respondió con su típica sonrisa y esto solo aumento más el enojo de ambos Dereks.

-Creí que me volvería loca haya afuera, no pude entrar, había una especia de barrera después de que entraron y no pude hacer nada, me preocupe por ustedes.

 **-Por todos o por el?-** hablo Derek desde el suelo.

El castaño lo miro confundido por su comentario.

-Claro que por todos!- se apartó del chico y eso los alivio, solo un poco.

-Sera mejor que llevemos a Scott con Deaton, está herido- hablo el otro Derek.

Lo tomaron con delicadeza al igual que el Derek herido y se marcharon del lugar.

[...]

-Te pondrás bien- hablo Stiles apartándose del moreno que permanecía recargado en la barra de la veterinaria con su torso desnudo y con diversas vendas.

 **-No importa eso** \- menciono.

-Claro que importa, estabas lleno de acónito en la sangre, es un milagro que sigas vivo.

 **-Soy un alfa** \- hablo sin importancia.

-También humano.

**-Más lobo que humano.**

-Y testarudo que antes!

 **-Como esta Scott?-** le cuestiono.

-Está mejor, se fue a su casa, el otro Scott lo llevo, parece que se entienden bien, aunque es de comprenderse pues son el mismo, aunque técnicamente no mucho ya que uno es del futuro y el otro es de aquí, aún no sabe mucho de pelear y ni mencionamos el ligar, pero....

 **-Stiles-** lo cayó.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- avergonzado.

El silencio se hizo presente, la incomodidad llego pues el recuerdo del beso llego a sus mentes, el corazón del castaño desbocado y la mirada fija del lobo sobre su rostro no hacía más que aumentar sus nervios.

 **-Deberías calmarte** \- sugirió avanzando un poco hacia el chico.

-No puedo- se excusó.

 **-Porque no puedes?-** sin dejar de avanzar y empotrarlo a la otra barra del otro extremo, su torso perfectamente delineado y formado contra esa camisa a cuadros.

-Yo....- antes de que su corazón terminara por salirse la puerta se abrió dejando el tintinear anunciando la llegada de la pelirroja, eso solo causo un bufido en el lobo y apartarse del chico que aliviado miro por donde la chica aparecía con sus rulos.

-Vamos Stiles, es tarde y tengo que llegar a casa- desde que Jackson se había marchado tras el incidente de su identidad, la chica había quedado soltera, se había vuelto unida al castaño al borde de causar una tremenda rabia en el lobo.

-Si... de acuerdo- le dedico una última mirada al lobo y este asintió, algo le decía que eso no terminaría en ese momento.


	11. Capitulo Diez

 

 

Bien sabían que eso solo era el comienzo, que el haber matado a aquel brujo solo era una pequeña bomba que comenzaba a correr el tiempo, un tiempo que cada vez se acortaba pues solo esperaban el primer golpe de aquella bruja.

 **-No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada-** exclamo Scott.

 **-Y que quieres hacer me quieres decir?-** hablo Derek cruzado de brazos sobre el escritorio de Deaton **\- Ellos lo tienen que resolver, no podemos involucrarnos más de lo que ya estamos.**

**-Pero con nuestra ayuda será más fácil matarla.**

-Scott tiene razón Derek- menciono Deaton- Lo mejor será prepáralos.

 **-De verdad lo apoyas?-** el hombre asintió- **Genial-** furioso tomo su chaqueta y se marchó, sabían que iría a la mansión a buscar al otro Derek y por ello lo siguieron.

...

Podía oler el olor de aquel castaño cuando se estacionaron en la entrada de aquella casa ya deteriorada, pudo incluso percibir el aroma de su familia tenuemente y eso solo lo molestaba más.

Bajo del auto azotando la puerta captando la atención de los presentes que habían salido para recibirlos.

-Que haces aquí?- le cuestiono el nuevo alfa en tono amenazante.

 **-Tenemos que hablar** \- no dijo nada más y paso por su lado pero este le sujeto del brazo.

-No tenemos que hablar, así que mejor váyanse.

El otro aparto su mano con brusquedad y estaba a punto de golpearle en su perfecto rostro porque aunque fuera un desgraciado pedante seguía siendo el, pero entonces capto la mirada de los ojos miel detrás de este y comprendió porque quería que se marchara, ya lo sabía pero ahora lo aseguraba.

 **-Creo que mejor me quedare, se ve interesante la charla que tienen** \- le sonrió descaradamente y continuo su andar hasta el castaño.

-Te gustan los problemas cierto?- menciono el chico.

 **-Ellos vienen a mí-** le sonrió y lo aparto el otro del chico.

-Que es lo que quieres?- molesto rechinando sus dientes.

**-Es sobre aquella bruja, tengo información que les servirá.**

-Haz tenido información todo este tiempo y no has dicho nada!

**-No pertenezco a esta manada, tengo la mía y no te debo razones.**

-Estas en un mundo de donde no provienes así que si las tienes que dar!

Todos permanecieron al margen, incluso ese castaño que veía en primera fila su discusión absurda.

 **-Y acaso me obligaras a hacerlo?** \- lo reta con su mirada y el otro no se intimida.

-A ver a ver chicos cálmense quieren?- les menciono el chico pero estos parecían no escuchar.

 **-Y a estos que les pasa?-** cuestiono Scott a Deaton.

-Que no es obvio- respondió.

-Habla de una vez!

 **-Es una orden?!-** sus pechos cada vez estaban más cerca, su ira solo aumentaba.

Entonces el chico se introdujo entre ambos y toco los dos fuertes cuerpos causando un sonrojo en su rostro que solo capto la atención de ambos lobos.

Estos captaron y calmándose se adentraron a la mansión sin antes dedicarse una mirada más de molestia por la presencia del contrario.

-Y bien que es lo que sabes?

 **-Ella regresara, pero será más fuerte que antes, sé que día y hora así que los preparare para cuando eso suceda, su objetivo soy yo, nosotros-** apuntando al otro Derek.

-Y como creerte?- hablo este.

 **-Porque lo hemos visto** \- le respondió Scott.

 **-Por tratar de hacernos daño lastimara a Stiles así que a él deben de cuidar en todo momento** \- sin darse cuenta su plan tenia doble sentido, la primera era matarla y la segundo pero no menos importante es que tendría a salvo al castaño.

-De acuerdo, que debemos hacer?- hablo el otro Scott.

**-Entrenar, entrenar el doble a lo que hacen, les diré sus movimientos y planes y como matarla.**

-Está bien, entonces comencemos, mientras más rápido mejor- hablo el nuevo alfa saliendo a la terraza de la parte exterior seguido de toda la manada.

En ese lugar se encontraba, Lydia, apartada del chico lo que causo un alivio de ambos Dereks, Isaac junto al otro Scott, Ally, Stiles y el otro Scott y ambos Dereks

-Allison tu iras con Lydia, Isaac con Scott- señalando al de esa realidad- tú con el otro Scott y yo con Stiles- termino causando extrañeza en todos.

-Que?!- levanto la voz el castaño.

 **-El no peleara, que no me escuchaste le harán daño y debe mantenerse al margen!-** escupió molesto.

-Y piensas que eso lo salvara, debe saber defenderse y eso hará- se acercó al chico y lo tomo del brazo causando aún más confusión en el chico.

 **-Que él no peleara!-** se lo arrebata.

-Tú no eres quien para darme ordenes ni decirme que hacer con mi manada!.

 **-Derek tiene razón, es mejor que sepa defenderse, no siempre estaremos detrás de el** \- menciono Scott.

-Yo... de verdad no sé qué decir ni hacer.....pienso que cualquier cosa me matara en este momento- solo repuso a hablar el castaño.

**-De acuerdo pero no lo hará contigo.**

-Y porque no soy su alfa.

**-Pero no tiene sentido porque no sabes nada de lo que les diré, soy más apto para ello.**

-Stiles estará conmigo!

**-Que no!**

-Basta los dos por dios me están matando con sus celos compulsivos!- exploto la pelirroja- Stiles estarás conmigo, Allison con Scott y ustedes dos arreglaran su problema de acuerdo!- nadie lo objeto, la pelirroja tenía su carácter y no era nunca buena idea contradecirla a no ser que quieras estar sordo el resto de tu vida.

El castaño agradeció su interferencia ya que no estaba preparado ni física ni mentalmente para salir de ese embrollo.

 **-Celos?** \- cuestiono Scott ganándose la sonría de Deaton.

-De verdad Scott me sorprende que sigas con vida- sin decirle nada más se marchó.

...

Una mirada determinada, una mirada llena de infinita molestia por el que miraba delante suyo, él no estaba celoso, solo defendía a su manada, solo eso.

-Que pretendes?- le cuestiono sacando sus garras.

 **-No pretendo nada** \- imitándolo.

-No me trago eso de querer ayudarnos a encontrarla, hay algo más que no has dicho y me lo dirás ahora.

**-Me estoy cansando de tener la paciencia que me hacía falta pero tengo un límite.**

-El mío ya llego- se lanzó al otro alfa desgarrándole la camisa y dejando varias marcas en su torso.

El olor de la sangre capto la atención de todos en el lugar.

 **-Pero que rayos les sucede a estos dos!-** exclamo molesto Scott encaminándose a separarlos- **Basta dejen de pelear, esto es un entrenamiento no para que se maten entre ambos!**

-Derek!- grito el castaño al ver la sangre correr con lentitud.

 **-No es nada** \- trato de calmarlo.

-Que no es nada! Mírate como estas, que son unos cabezotas, que demonios les sucede a ustedes que de repente se quieren matar! Parecen unos críos que solo saben pelear, lobos tontos!- exclamo furioso entrando a la mansión y sacando un botiquín que sabía tenia debajo de la alacena, lo había guardado tiempo atrás cuando Scott comenzaba a ser lobo, no lo necesitaba pero le gustaba curarlo para que no sufriera alguna infección, su amigo siempre fue muy despistado.

 **-Sabes que eso no servirá, me curo rápidamente** \- menciono sonriendo ante el ligero puchero que le regalaba aquel humano.

-Una palabra más Hale y te borrare esa sonrisa- todos estaban en estupefacción, como el chico le hablaba a aquel Hale con tanta confianza y complicidad.

Una complicidad que no pasó desapercibida ante el otro alfa que se había marchado del lugar envuelto en una ira que tenía que desquitar en algún lugar.

Los demás al verlo optaron por marcharse, todos excepto su compañero Scott que lo miraba atónito.

El castaño se limitó a curar las heridas que lentamente comenzaban a cerrase.

 **-Que fue eso?-** le cuestiono.

 **-Scott-** menciono y este entendió y se marchó.

...

-Dame tu poder amor mío! Dame tu fuerza para matar a Derek Hale!- grito a todo pulmón la bruja mientras se encontraba en un círculo con velas alrededor.

La temperatura ceso y sus ojos se enrojecieron, estaba lista para su venganza, estaba lista para matar al que le había arrebatado a su amor.

-Esto no se quedara así, Derek Hale pagara lo que te ha hecho amor, te prometo que pronto volveremos a estar juntos- la desesperación de aquella bruja que acariciaba el retrato del que fue una vez su amor, el odio en su mirada y la sed de venganza la llevaron a idear su próximo encuentro con detenimiento.

...

Tras aquel extraño suceso en la mansión el moreno permanecía solo observando al de ojos miel de lejos,

 **-Que te sucede ahora?-** le cuestiono Scott.

 **-Nada, porque debería de sucederme algo** \- su tono seco ya era costumbre.

**-Pues porque desde que llegamos te la has pasado apartado de todos, eres parte de la manada.**

**-No de esta manada-** responde el alfa con sus brazos cruzados.

 **-Tal vez no podremos salvarlo, el tiempo pasa rápido y no ha aparecido su compañero** \- la decepción se reflejaba en cada palabra.

**-Lo salvaremos, estoy seguro de ello.**

**-Derek puedo hacerte una pregunta?-** fue cuidadoso, trato de no sonar demasiado curioso pero era inevitable no preguntar cuando las pruebas eran evidentes.

Este no le respondió y solo espero la pregunta.

**-Que sientes por Stiles?**

Una pregunta demasiado directa y que no dudo en responder.

 **-No lo sé-** respondió, pero no era el el que lo hacía, si no el temor que conlleva aceptar lo que no quería sentir.

**-Te estas mintiendo.**

**-Basta Scott, será mejor que dejes tus comentarios absurdos!**

**-Te enamoraste de el** \- afirmo.

 **-No es así** \- niega.

**-Entonces explica que paso con el otro tu haya, porque todos pensaron que se trataba de celos.**

**-Son críos, que piensen lo que les plazca** \- rechino sus dientes observando al otro que no apartaba su mirada y se marchó de la mansión sin escuchar más las palabras del otro.

Entonces se escuchó la voz del otro Scott detrás suyo y dejando que el otro se marchara se acercó al otro alfa.

-Derek!!!- se escuchó a Scott llamarlo desde lejos mientras corría hacia ellos.

-Que sucede?- hablo sin prestarle más atención al chico.

-Al parecer encontraron a la bruja, Deaton me contó de personas desaparecidas a las afueras del pueblo, es ella estoy seguro.

-Es cierto eso?- le cuestiono al Druida que se acercaba.

-Estuve investigando por mi cuenta y llegue a esto- le entrega una carpeta con varios documentos en su interior además de fotografías de chicos desaparecidos.

-Qué es esto?- pregunto tomando la carpeta y comenzando a leer.

-Son chicos desaparecidos en lo que va desde la aparición de aquella bruja y compañero, según las brujas debilitadas buscan aumentar su poder con sacrificios humanos, chicos y chicas vírgenes que sean puros y absorber su poder, pero esto también sirve para traer de vuelta a los muertos.

-Quieres decir que tal vez planee traer de regreso a ese brujo?- pregunto el castaño.

-No estoy seguro, pero si es así tenemos que encontrarla antes de que eso pase, de lo contrario no podremos hacer mucho- respondió Deaton.

-Sabes en donde se oculta?- le cuestiono Derek al otro Scott.

**-Nunca lo supimos, ella vino a nosotros, buscábamos la razón de las mismas desapariciones hasta que supimos que fue ella, pero jamás nos dimos cuenta donde se ocultaba.**

-Donde los busco?- volvió a preguntar.

 **-En el nementon, fue poco después del accidente de Stiles-** tapo su boca de inmediato.

-Que accidente?- cuestiono más curioso.

 **-No sé si deba hablar de ello** \- dudoso.

-Scott que accidente?- esta vez fue el castaño con pánico.

**-Un nogitsune, después de que fue encontrado en el nementon, sacando la luciérnaga y trayéndolo a la vida y poseyendo a Stiles una noche que buscaba a Lydia por el bosque por ser sonámbula.**

-Sonámbula yo?!- grito exageradamente la pelirroja.

-No me sorprende Lyds- habla Ally.

-Luego- interrumpió el alfa.

 **-Creo que lo importante aquí es que salimos de esa, así como saldremos de esta** \- sus palabras fueron tan convincentes que no preguntaron más, pero la duda de un futuro que ignoraban les intrigaba.

...

Por su lado el otro alfa había llegado a la tumba de sus padres, la había encontrado tiempo después de la muerte de ellos y el sentimiento de pérdida solo aumentaba más al tenerlos delante de él.

 **-Me gustaría regresar el tiempo, que estén a mi lado y me aconsejen como siempre lo hacían, que me dieran su apoyo, que estuvieran vivos** \- contuvo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Te has ablandado sobrino querido- una voz entre la oscuridad lo sobresalto.

 **-Que haces aquí?-** cuestiono con molestia.

-Lo mismo que haces tú, ahogando mis penas en lamentos.

Tiempo atrás le hubiera arrancado esa sonrisa de sus labios al saber de la muerte de su hermana Laura, pero ahora sabía que no había sido él y eso lograba controlarlo.


	12. Capitulo Once

 

 

-A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo sobrino- menciona con arrogancia.

 **-Que quieres?-** se pone de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

-He escuchado que mi sobrino preferido había regresado al pueblo, así que quise pasar a saludarte.

 **-Pues no me interesa escucharte** \- se da la vuelta pero este se cruza en su camino.

-Qué hay de la manada?

 **-Qué hay de qué? No te interesa-** lo esquiva pero lo detiene de nuevo.

-Veo que eres un alfa, lo huelo, que ocurrió?

**-No hay nada que te interese.**

La plática se dio por terminada cuando el alfa lo miro con sus ojos encendidos y sus colmillos perfectamente afilados en señal de amenaza, una amenaza que no quería saber si cumpliría por lo que dejo las cosas como estaban y solo se marchó, había llegado por un propósito y ese propósito lo llevaría a cabo aunque su sobrino fuera un alfa.

...

Al término de la semana Scott les había contado todo lo que sabía, las criaturas que habían matado y los problemas que habían tenido al hacerlo, también las pérdidas que eso conllevo.

Si bien el sabia lo difícil que fue llegar a donde ahora estaban el sentir que retrocedían un paso más lo desquiciaba, no encontraba la manera de salvar a su mejor amigo, por más que se dedicaba cada tarde luego del entrenamiento a revisar bestiarios que no comprendía, que investigaba a cada miembro de la manada pero seguía de la misma manera, no tenía ni la más remota de quien podría ser su compañero.

Para ese fin de semana el alfa había entrado a la veterinaria completamente cubierto en sudor, se había dedicado los últimos días a correr, a distraerse de sus sentimientos, a olvidar que el castaño se juntaba cada vez más a aquella pelirroja, investigando cada tarde sobre proyectos o sobre asuntos de la manada. Ya no le importaba siquiera el encontrar a su compañero.

 **-Donde has estado toda la mañana?!-** explota el moreno en cuanto este entro.

 **-Salí a correr** \- respondió simplemente.

**-Sabes que el tiempo se nos termina y además tu tío solo está merodeando en cada cosa que hacemos y tu sales a correr como si nada?!**

**-No tengo nada que hacer.**

**-Sabes a lo que venimos, el tiempo se nos acaba Derek!**

El alfa suspiro pesadamente y busco entro los cajones del escritorio, sacando una lista arrugada y ya maltratada.

 **-Que haces?-** le pregunto ignorando la hoja de papel.

 **-Qué es esto?** \- le cuestiono.

**-No lo sé.**

**-No lo sabes? Pues es una lista de posibles prospectos a compañero de tu amigo Stiles y no me habías dicho nada, además se ve que te va bien investigando a personas a sus espaldas!-** escupió con molestia.

**-Acaso eso importa, además esa lista la ha hecho Deaton no yo, solo investigo los que tienen lazos con el!**

**-Pues tú y Deaton se pueden ir a la mierda que yo no seguiré con esto, veré como largarme de este lugar!**

**-No puedes hacer eso, no si yo no acepto, venimos juntos y nos iremos juntos!**

El alfa lo miro molesto y con su respiración agitada del enojo acumulado.

**-Pues me largo de aquí!**

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando al otro con la rabia en su mirada.

 **-Con una mierda!-** escupió el alfa al salir de la veterinaria hacia el bosque.

Comenzó a correr sin rumbo, solo dejando que la brisa lo golpeara, solo de esa manera dejaría que su coraje saliera de su interior.

Su vida solo emporaba, sentía la necesidad de volver a su vida normal al lado de la cazadora, de seguir matando criaturas e ignorar al humano, de no sentirse menos en cada discusión con su otro yo.

...

Stiles era una persona muy distraída, le encantaban los videojuegos y la comida chatarra, amaba el tiempo o el poco tiempo con su padre que este le brindaba, desde la muerte de su madre habían formado un vínculo que no creían posible, solo que lo único que obstruía esa felicidad era el recuerdo aun presente de su madre.

-Extraño demasiado a tu madre- alcanza a mencionar el sheriff mientras da un sorbo más a su bebida.

-Que dijiste?- cuestiona el castaño regresando a la habitación luego de haber tomado de la nevera un sorbo de leche.

-Demasiado- susurra de nuevo y llevando la bebida de nuevo a sus labios el castaño lo detiene en el trayecto.

-También la extraño, pero deja de hacerte esto papa- sus ojos se cristalizaron, sus ganas de llorar regresaron como una fuerte ventisca.

-Desearía tanto que estuviera aquí y me dijera si hago algo mal.

-No haces nada mal papa, eres un gran Sheriff y un excelente papa- sus palabras sinceras fueron suficiente para que el mayor lo mirara una vez y sonriera satisfecho con lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, siempre se había preguntado qué haría solo criando a Stiles, pero de alguna u otra manera lo sacaba adelante, siempre con la ayuda de Melissa a su lado de igual manera.

Dejando la bebida a un lado le sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias hijo.

El castaño dedico por un segundo su mirada a una fotografía sobre la mesa donde su padre revisaba varios expedientes, una fotografía que no estaba bien tomada pero que el solo reconocer la silueta provoco que su corazón se acelerara.

-Qué es esto papa?- tomo la foto y la contemplo.

-Un caso de homicidios que ocurrió aquí en el pueblo, desapariciones.

-Desapariciones?- le cuestiono.

-Las últimas semanas se ha escuchado de personas desaparecidas a las afueras, pero hace unos días encontraron a una mujer en el bosque muerta- se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz en cansancio.

-Quien era la mujer?- indago pero su tono alerto a su padre.

-Porque el interés?

-Bueno es que.....bueno yo..... Es interés papa, me gusta tu trabajo es todo- respondió con nerviosismo.

-Jamás me habías puesto atención a una sola palabra de lo que decía, solo estaba Scott en tu cerebro y ahora te interesa mi trabajo? En que andas Stiles?

-En nada papa, solo es curiosidad- se puso de pie de la mesa- Bueno tengo que hacer tarea adiós papa!- exclamo al tiempo que prácticamente corría escaleras arriba encerrándose en su habitación.

Tomo su celular y marco.

El timbre sonó cuatro veces hasta que atendieron la llamada.

 _-Stiles?-_ la voz de Scott le respondió.

-Tenemos que hablar, encontraron un cuerpo de una mujer en el bosque hace unos días, la policía lo está investigando y tienen una fotografía de Derek!- hablo tan rápido que causo la confusión de este.

_-Que?!_

-Scott eres demasiado lento para captar lo que te digo!

_-Es que deberías de hablar más lento para entenderte!_

-De acuerdo- tomo aire- Encontraron el cuerpo de una mujer en el bosque hace unos días y la policía lo está investigando y tienen una fotografía de Derek- hablo más lento y el sonido de la voz del moreno lo sobresalto.

_-Mierda! Hay que decirles a los demás._

...

Al día posterior a ese habían convocado a una nueva reunión a la cual el otro Derek no había asistido lo que causo extrañeza en todos al momento de llegar.

-Que haremos?- pregunto Scott.

-Habrá que andar con cuidado, no podemos levantar sospechas de la policía ni de nadie- hablo Derek.

-Pero tienen una fotografía tuya- menciono Isaac que ante sus problemas se había unido a ellos al ser convertido por el nuevo alfa y refugiado en su loft tras el maltrato de su padre.

-No pueden probar nada- se cruzó de brazos.

-Donde esta Derek?- pregunto el castaño.

-Que importa?- respondió el alfa.

-Importa porque a él también lo buscan, o ya se te olvido que es igual a ....

-Él no es igual a mí!- interrumpió molesto.

-Si claro lo olvidaba él es rubio y de ojos azules- respondió el chico ganándose la mirada furiosa de este- De acuerdo, pero al menos deberíamos decirle lo que pasa.

 **-Él se ha marchado** \- hablo entonces Scott.

-Como?! Porque?!- pregunto de nuevo el castaño.

-Y sin decir nada? Se supone que nos diría como pelear contra esa bruja- habla Lydia.

-Sus razones debe tener- menciono Allison.

 **-El solo.....dijo que buscaría la manera de marcharse** \- sus palabras sonaron dolidas, pensaba que lo ayudaría hasta encontrar al compañero de su amigo, pero contrario a eso lo había abandonado en ese universo alterno.

-Mejor así, no lo necesitamos- sus palabras frías enfurecieron al castaño.

-Porque tanta molestia hacia él, que te ha hecho?!

-No pertenece aquí.

-Y tu si acaso?!- estaba furioso y la verdad no sabía porque.

 **-Stiles** \- trato de calmarlo su amigo pero no se calmaba.

-Desde que lo conociste no haces más que amenazarlo o matarlo con tu mirada, que te ha hecho?!

-Eso no te incumbe- trataba de controlarse pero no aguantaría por mucho.

-Me incumbe porque hasta donde se soy parte también de la manada!

-No para decidir quién entra y quien se va.

 **-Basta los dos!-** interviene Scott- **Lo importante aquí es encontrar quien ha hecho eso!**

-Qué tal si fue el otro Derek, es raro que días de eso haya optado marcharse- menciona Isaac.

-No sería capaz- responde Stiles.

-Porque no? Lo conoces acaso?- menciono Derek con sus ojos encendidos.

-Por dios basta me sacaran canas verdes y créanme que no combinará con mis ojos!- exclamo Lydia cansada.

El castaño no menciono nada más y se marchó de la mansión, estaba cansado de eso, cansado de involucrarse en una pelea que no tenía sentido, no era un lobo o una criatura sobre natural, porque pelear entonces? Además Derek se había marchado, lo había abandonado y sin mencionar nada ni despedirse, no era que esperara una despedida con lágrimas y eso pero, por dios lo había besado!! Había rosado sus labios con los de él y no habían hablado de ello! Como era eso posible?!

-Mierda, mierda, mierda para ti Derek Hale!- termino de gritar al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su jeep con furia.

...

Habían pasado un par de días desde lo ocurrido en la mansión y hasta ese día no había señal del otro Derek, todos ya sabían y habían confirmado que en realidad se había marchado, dejando el tema cerrado se concentraron en todo lo que les decía Scott.

La policía seguía indagando sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque y el castaño espiaba cada conversación que su padre llevara a cabo en su casa, le era difícil el hacerlo pues este tomaba precauciones, a veces se encerraba en la biblioteca, otras en el baño o su cuarto, solo para que Stiles no escuchara su conversación, pero el castaño era más astuto y se escabullía para escuchar sobre las nuevas noticias que hubiera, pero no había nada, siempre lo mismo, no sabían quién era y el único posible criminar seguía siendo Derek.

-Hay que traerlo a la comisaria y que declare sobre lo ocurrido, es el único sospechoso y debe de saber lo que sucedió- escucho a su padre hablar al teléfono- De acuerdo mañana temprano saldré para haya, gracias Parrish- colgó la llamada y este salió disparado a su habitación antes de que su padre saliera del baño.

Tomo su teléfono y marco rápidamente a Scott.

-Scott hay otro problema!

 _-Hay no Stiles más problemas no, tuve entrenamiento hasta tarde con Derek y el otro Scott porque quieren que estemos preparados y estoy muriendo_ \- menciono cansado.

-Pues esto créeme que es peor que eso o bueno tal vez para él ya que no tenemos nada que ver, pero somos de la misma manada así que...

 _-Stiles_ \- lo interrumpió el moreno.

-Si perdón, escuche a mi padre hablar con Parrish y mañana irán a buscar a Derek a la mansión, quieren que declare por lo del cuerpo de aquella mujer, al parecer es el único sospechoso hasta el momento.

 _-Tenemos que avisarle_ \- menciono Scott.

-No tú lo harás, yo cumplí con darte información valiosa, ahora me iré a terminar mi serie de TheVapireDiaries.

 _-Stiles dijiste que veríamos el maratón juntos_ \- sonó decepcionado.

-Si pero entrenas con lo demás perritos así que.

_-No somos perritos! Además no es justo que no entrenes también, eres de la manada porque no te obligo Derek?_

-Porque soy su humano preferido.

_-Eso no tiene sentido, Lydia y Allison también lo son y entrenan._

-Pero soy especial mi querido Scotty.

Y tal vez lo era ya que por la verdadera razón que no lo obligaba era porque había pensado en las palabras del otro Derek en su cabeza, tenía razón, si lo lastimaban estaba jodido, si lo mataban igual estaba jodido y si no estaba a su lado también estaba jodido pero al menos a salvo.

Hacía días que había descubierto cierto lazo que compartía con aquel humano y eso lo molesto al grado de mandar todo al carajo esa noche y salir a espiarlo a su habitación, había subido hasta la ventana que estaba abierta de su cuarto y al verlo dormir plácidamente solo lo contemplo, como era posible eso? Era un humano! Un insignificante humano del que comenzaba a colarse.

-Carajo!- grito por lo bajo- Porque a mí?- se preguntó.

Solo permaneció mirándolo hasta que el sonar de la patrulla lo alerto para que se marchara, no menciono ni hizo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y salió por aquella ventana.

...

Al amanecer del siguiente día los oficiales habían llegado a la mansión Hale donde el lobo ya los esperaba en el pórtico con una camisa de tirantes de color verde resaltando sus ojos y pantalón de mezclilla entallado.

-Derek Hale!- escucho al oficial más joven llamarlo mientras el evidente padre del castaño se acercaba a él.

-Que sucede?- pregunto el alfa.

-Tendrás que acompañarnos a la comisaria- menciona Parrish.

-Porque motivo?

-Por homicidio Hale- menciono John poniéndole las esposas.


	13. Capitulo Doce

 

 

El castaño los había seguido desde lejos y había permanecido a la expectativa del lugar, observo que lo subían a la patrulla y después se adentraban a la mansión a revisarla minuciosamente.

Entonces aprovecho eso para correr al auto patrulla y entrar en el copiloto.

-Bien escúchame bien, esto es lo que dirás, solo saliste a correr como siempre lo hacías y entonces tropezaste dejando rastros de sangre en el suelo, pero después te marchaste dejando la evidencia casualmente cerca de la escena del crimen que casualmente está cerca de la mansión.

-Porque debería de decir eso?- cuestiono serio.

-Porque si no lo haces iras a la cárcel!

-No iré a la cárcel.

-Como estas tan seguro de eso?

-Porque no hice nada, además a todo esto porque te importa que vaya o no a la cárcel?- lo miro directo a los ojos.

Se hecho hacia atrás y casi juro que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido, porque le importaba? No era su amigo ni nada y apenas compartían palabra alguna, estaba por responderle pero sintió una mano que lo sacaba con brusquedad del vehículo.

-Se puede saber qué haces aquí Stiles y hablando con Derek Hale?- pregunto su padre al tiempo que lo soltaba.

-Yo am.....solo pasaba por aquí.

-Y decidiste entrar al auto y hablar con el sospechoso?

-Si bueno es que me debe 20 pesos y pues los necesito.

-De verdad Stiles? No puedes inventar una mejor excusa que esa?

-Pero....

-Mejor vete antes de que me arrepienta, hablaremos cuando llegue a casa más tarde.

Rascándose la nuca y mirando una última vez el auto policía se marchó con su nerviosismo a flor de piel.

...

-Y esta chica podrá ayudarnos?- cuestiono Peter.

 **-La conozco bien y es la mejor cazadora** \- respondió Derek.

Luego de la discusión que había tenido el alfa con Scott en la veterinaria había salido corriendo del lugar, pero al estar en medio del bosque había llegado a un pequeño lago que recordó se divertía con su hermana Laura de pequeño, lo miro un largo tiempo hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más detrás suyo volteando amenazante.

_-Que sucede sobrino los recuerdos no te dejan?_

**_-Que rayos quieres Peter?-_ ** _exclamo molesto con su mala suerte._

_-He venido a proponerte un trato._

**_-No me interesa nada que me tengas que proponer._ **

_-Ni siquiera si se trata de aquella bruja que tanto buscan?- menciono con tono altanero._

**_-Como sabes eso?-_ ** _con su ceño fruncido._

_-Al igual que tu tengo mis contactos- sonrió- Entonces te interesa?_

Luego de eso habían llegado a un acuerdo donde Peter le conto todo lo que había estado haciendo antes de su parada a BaeconHills, las desapariciones que había investigado y la identidad de aquella mujer en el bosque, una mujer que para no ser su sorpresa era su hermana Laura, sabia quien la había matado, pero lo que no sabía era quien más estaba detrás de eso, era esa bruja a la que buscaban y eso le dio una razón más para encontrarla, a cambio le ofrecía su ayuda incondicional para encontrar a esa bruja y matarla, le hubiera gustado el mencionar a la manada pero eso solo alertaría a la bruja que seguramente los tendría en la mira por lo que optaron por buscarla por su cuenta.

-Y como se llama?- cuestiono Peter.

-Braeden- respondió cerrando la puerta de aquel bar de México.

...

-Bien Derek Hale, sabes porque te hemos traído, encontraron un cuerpo cerca de la mansión donde vives, una joven de larga y castaña cabellera, según el adn encontrado en los restos y los colmillos intactos pertenece a tu hermana Laura Hale.

Eso fue una bomba para el por qué al escuchar eso ultimo trato de soltarse de aquellas esposas pero se contuvo.

-Y creen que yo la mate?

-Eres el único sospechoso hasta ahora, así que si, creemos que puedes ser tú, además de que tu adn estaba mezclado con el de la chica.

No podía objetar eso.

-Lo niegas?

-No lo hago.

-Sabes lo delicado que es esto no Derek?- pregunto el sheriff.

-Lo sé, pero no he hecho nada.

El sonar de la llamada entrante lo hizo levantarse de la mesa delante del alfa.

-Que sucede Stiles?- escucho hablar al sheriff y entonces agudizo su oído para averiguar que novedad traía esta vez el castaño.

-Derek no es el asesino papa- escucho al castaño.

-Como estas tan seguro de eso?- pregunto.

-Bueno papa es que yo.......

-Stiles estoy ocupado, estoy interrogándolo no tengo tiempo para.....

-Derek y yo estamos saliendo!- casi grito y provoco que tanto la mandíbula del sheriff como la del alfa tocaran el suelo sorprendidos por la declaración.

-Que?!- Cuestiono- Ni siquiera eres gay Stiles!

-Eso jamás me lo has preguntado.

-Porque no es una pregunta que se le hace de padre a hijo.

-Entonces es problema tuyo así que libera Derek, él no es el culpable porque está conmigo cada noche.

El silencio lo alarmo aún más que este le respondiera.

-No lo dejare libre y tú y yo hablaremos cuando llegue- sin más colgó el teléfono.

Lo recibió el largo sonido de la llamada colgada y eso hizo que lanzara su teléfono a su cama completamente ofuscado.

-Es la última vez que te hago caso Scott, mi papa creerá que ahora soy gay, no te imaginas la charla que me dará cuando llegue a casa- menciona el castaño.

-Solo eso se me ocurrió para sacarlo- menciono riendo.

-A la próxima invéntate tú el romance con Derek el todo me molesta Hale, me alegra que no sea cierto si no imagínate las miradas que me daría por inventar una historia así de loca.

-Vamos no es para tanto, solo tienes que seguir el juego hasta que quede en libertad y una vez fuera todo termino, además Derek ni se dará cuenta, solo convence a tu padre de que Derek estuvo contigo en todo momento mientras los demás nos hacemos cargo de lo demás.

-No sé si sea buena idea Scott, no quiero morir si Derek se entera.

-Vamos Stiles- sin duda sus ojos de cachorro no estaban en los planes del castaño.

-No puedo creer que siga cayendo con eso.

-Eso significa que seguirás?!

-De acuerdo, pero ni una palabra de esto.

-Nadie se enterara, lo prometo!- exclamo con felicidad.

No había sido su mejor plan, es más nunca había tenido un buen plan que siquiera funcionara y este era la prueba irrefutable, ya que en cuanto estuvo libre el sheriff salió directo a su casa, el castaño se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando se acerca sigilosamente para que este no pudiera escapar de la charla que desde la llamada había planeado minuciosamente.

-Stiles- menciono ya detrás del chico.

El chico cerró los ojos y su boca instintivamente y lentamente se giró con el sartén en mano.

-Hola papa!- menciona nervioso.

-Deja eso tenemos que hablar- respondió serio y determinado.

-Pero está quedando muy sabroso como te gusta- meneando un poco la comida dentro del sartén.

Este lo miro serio y dejando el utensilio sobre la estufa tomo asiento en la mesa de centro.

-Bien hijo, veras.....- sus nervios no lo dejaban seguir- Hay un momento en que......bueno a veces estas inseguro de lo que sientes......y quieres....

-Papa yo....- trata de pararlo pero no le da la oportunidad.

-Déjame terminar, me costó demasiado pensar en lo que te diría, hasta Parrish me ayudo para esto.

-Que?!! Parrish lo sabe! Oh por dios!!- llevo sus manos a su rostro completamente apenado.

-Que tiene de malo? Necesitaba ayuda con eso, no todos los días tu hijo te dice que es gay.

-Basta papa, me iré a estudiar, jugar videojuegos, plantarme en la tierra o lo que sea para no volver a salir a la calle- poniéndose de pie.

-Te sientas que no he terminado.

-Pero...

-Stiles- determino y obedeció- Como decía, hay una entapa en la que tu cuerpo reacciona con ciertas.....personas.

-Oh por dios!!

-Como Derek Hale.

-Basta no seguiré con esto!

-Sé que te sientes confundido pero es normal, yo incluso he pasado por eso un tiempo, con un chico de mi escuela antes de conocer a tu madre, la verdad era muy atractivo casi como Derek, solo que él no era un delincuente.

-Por dios!!- estaba desquiciado mientras trataba de no escuchar lo que su padre decía.

-Pero eso pasara, si no es así no hay problema, yo siempre te apoyare hijo, te quiero tal cual eres, pero por favor que no sea Derek con quien te cases, no quiero tener que tener cargada mi arma cada que el este en casa.

-Papa por favor puedo irme ya?!!

-De acuerdo, de todas maneras no sabía que más decirte- agradeció que su hijo se marchara a paso veloz ya que el de seguro estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Entro al cuarto y la dejo cerrar con fuerza completamente avergonzada y con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Te odio Scott McCall!- exclamo mientras se tumbaba en la cama y con su almohada ahogaba sus lamentos de frustración- Ahora como veré a Parrish a la cara- se lamentó y siguió gritando.

...

El bar era un lugar lleno de puras personas tatuadas y de mal aspecto, el aroma a cigarro y licor llego casi de inmediato en cuanto entraron al lugar, las miradas no faltaron en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

-Hola guapo, puedo ayudarte en algo?- menciono una chica rubia con ropa demasiado ajustada a su talla, este solo la miro un segundo al rostro y pregunto.

**-Si me puedes ayudar, donde encuentro a Braeden?**

La mujer pareció molestarse y con una mueca de disgusto señalo con su mirada el fondo del bar.

-Por haya.

-Quien me busca?- se escuchó la voz por donde le habían indicado y apareció una chica de tez morena, chaqueta de cuero, botas estilo militar, blusa de tirantes notable debajo de la chaqueta de color gris y pantalón ajustado de mezclilla, pelo suelto y ondulado.

 **-Derek Hale** \- respondió y en cuanto termino la chica se lanzó a sus labios sellando sus palabras.

Este la sostuvo en peso de ambas piernas y con ira la separo de el sin ser demasiado duro.

-Así recibes a la chica que has venido a buscar?, que descortés Hale.

 **-No soy quien crees, necesito hablar contigo-** menciono para que después la cazadora los llevara a un lugar alejado de la multitud que miraba atentamente la escena.

-No pierdes el tiempo he- susurro Peter mientras caminaba a su lado.

**-Fue hace mucho, casi no recuerdo como paso.**

-Tu tiempo en México sirvió de algo- sonrió pícaramente.

**-Sabes demasiado para haber estado muerto.**

-Jamás estuve muerto, solo investigue un poco de mi familia perdida.

 **-Entonces no necesitas de mí?-** cuestiono.

-Sabes perfectamente que nos necesitamos.

Solo rechino sus dientes maldiciendo que no le haya contado todo lo que sabía, de ser así no lo necesitaría para encontrar a esa bruja.

-Bien aquí podemos hablar sin ser interrumpidos- menciono la chica al cerrar la puerta de hierro.

El alfa se adentró más al fondo y al agudizar su oído supo que nadie escuchaba.

 **-El Derek que conocen no soy yo-** menciono ganándose las miradas de confusión de ambos.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto la cazadora.

**-Sonara ridículo pero.....vengo del futuro por así decirlo.**

-Estas de broma verdad?- menciono Peter.

 **-Es verdad, Scott y yo venimos a este lugar para ayudar a Stiles a no morir, una bruja lo hechizo para que muriera lentamente, dejando que su corazón dejara de latir con normalidad hasta que no encontremos a su compañero, pero cuando el creció los demás pudieron vernos, fuimos visibles ante todos y tuvimos que contar la verdad, ahora el otro Derek y Scott la están buscando igual que Peter y yo** \- dirigiéndose a la Cazadora- **Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla y matarla antes de que eso pase, antes de que vuelva a hechizarlo de lo contrario se repetirá y el morirá de inmediato** \- esta vez miro a su tío- **Cuando dijiste sobre la muerte de Laura y la mencionaste solo aclaro dudas que tenía hace unos días, nuestro primer encuentro fue en la mansión hace unas semanas, el cómo nos conocía, como sabia de mí, entonces entendí que ella había matado a Laura, lo confirme contigo, quiero matarla igual que tú, no solo por Stiles, sino que también daño a mi familia-** termino determinado.

-Como sé que no eres el Derek que yo conozco?- pregunto Braeden.

 **-Porque no lo soy** \- determino.

La cazadora se acercó y miro directo a sus ojos, este le devolvió la mirada sin siquiera parpadear y entonces la chica le creyó, el tiempo que estuvo al lado de Derek había aprendido a entender cada facción de su rostro, y esa mirada le demostraba la verdad de sus palabras.

-De acuerdo y que es lo haremos?- pregunto separándose del alfa.


	14. Capitulo Trece

  

 

Entro enfurecido a la clase y se plantó delante del pupitre de su mejor amigo que platicaba con Allison.

-Ahora mismo iras conmigo a la comisaria y le dirás a mi padre y a Parrish que es mentira que soy gay y no una etapa como él dice!!- exclamo causando la confusión de la chica.

-Parrish se enteró?- ahogo una risa.

-Scott McCall- señalo con molestia.

-De acuerdo pero si lo hago Derek no será liberado.

-Que le den, no pienso ser el hazme reír del pueblo!

-De que hablan?- pregunto la chica inocentemente.

-El papa de Stiles piensa que es gay.

-Por lo de Derek?- pregunto Ally.

-Si.

-De verdad Scott? Te dije que no dijeras nada- se dio la vuelta y se marchó con su mochila al hombro.

-Es mi novia Stiles!!- trato de arreglarlo- Iré con el- la chica asintió y este trato de alcanzarlo pero él ya se había marchado en su jeep.

Se había montado en su jeep y fijo su rombo sin pensarlo dos veces, tenía que arreglar eso, no le importaba si el amargado de Hale pasaba semanas en ese lugar, él no podía.....él no podía ser gay.....a él no le podía gustar Derek Hale por más guapo que sea.

Abrió las puertas de la comisaria y al entrar observo al lobo sentado en la sala de espera con su mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo, no se inmuto de su presencia y parecía no notarla, lo miro un segundo más y de repente las ganas de decir lo que iba a hacer se esfumaron, entendía el sentimiento de pérdida y ese era justo lo que veía en el rostro del alfa.

Miro la recepción y para su suerte no había señal de su padre y Parrish.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el castaño tomando asiento al lado de este.

-He estado mejor- sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Lamento lo de tu hermana- sus palabras salieron nerviosas- Se lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien amaste.

-Perdí a toda mi familia Stiles- entonces lo miro.

Esos ojos verdes lo plantaron a la realidad.

-Y acaso planeas vivir lamentándote toda tu vida?! La vida sigue Derek no seguirás plantado en el pasado.

-Deberías seguir tu consejo primero- recrimino.

-Lo hago, me cuesta horrores pero siempre que salgo de mi casa no hay un día en que no piense en ella y me lamente el no haber estado con ella cuando me necesitaba, el haber sido un jodido crio cuando eso sucedió!

-Stiles...- apenas y pudo mencionar el alfa cuando fue interrumpido.

-No tienes razón, siempre seré un estúpido humano que no sirve ni para consolar, del que nadie se preocupa en absoluto, pero créeme que lo tengo en claro, pero tú eres un alfa, el alfa de nuestra manada y esto solo es algo pequeño a lo que estás acostumbrado, así que demuestra tu fortaleza!

El lobo sonrió ante sus palabras, más por la razón que tenía y la sorpresa de que sea precisamente el quien se lo dijese que otra cosa.

-Gracias- susurro y el castaño se sonrojo sin saber porque.

Tiene una hermosa sonrisa cuando se lo proponía, pensó Stiles.

-Gracias también por eso- sonrió mas ampliamente dándole a entender que había escuchado lo que se supone era solo un pensamiento.

-Hable en voz alta verdad?- menciono con sus mejillas más enrojecidas que antes- Espera no me contestes!! Dios!

-Stiles que haces aquí?- para su suerte su padre había llegado para matar ese incomodo momento.

-Yo am...bueno....yo solo- buscaba que buena excusa dar.

-Ha venido a ver como estaba, le había prometido llevarlo al cine después de clase pero le comento que no puedo por el momento ya que el trámite de mi liberación aún no está lista- respondió el lobo llevando la sorpresa al castaño que lo miraba atónito.

Jodida suerte que se cargaba, sabía lo del plan de Scott y eso aumento que se avergonzara aún más.

El sheriff se encontraba de la misma manera que su hijo, sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Ah si...Stiles...será liberado en un rato más, al parecer encontraron otro cuerpo en el bosque por lo que lo descartaron del asunto.

-De verdad?!- no supo porque se alegró.

-Si quieres puedes esperarlo aquí, Parrish está terminado el alta de liberación.

-Ah sí está bien- no supo que más responder y su padre se marchó.

Movía sus manos con sumo nerviosismo y maldecía a Parrish por ser tan lento al redactar esa estúpida alta.

-Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos hasta haca- menciono el alfa.

-Si bueno lo siento!

-Ahora estas molesto?- pregunto sonriendo.

-No estoy molesto!- exclamo en voz ligeramente alta- Bueno si, porque dijiste eso?!- el y su bocota.

-Si tú lo has dicho primero ya se te olvido?

-Tu escuchaste la llamada?- este asintió- Que no te han enseñado a no espiar las conversaciones ajenas.

-Y a ti a no mentir- contradijo.

Touche pensó.

-No tenía otra elección, Scott quería que mintiera para que te deslindaran cargos.

-No sirvió de mucho, al fin de cuentas me liberaron por otro cuerpo hallado, pero agradezco el gesto- le sonrió y eso solo aumento sus nervios.

-Por dios que me trague la tierra ahora!

...

-Bien que es lo que tenemos?- pregunto Peter dejando un plano sobre la mesa de madera de aquel bar ya vacío.

-Los puntos más poco accesibles para personas son en estos dos, hay una cabaña a la altura de la montaña del norte- señalo el mapa- Es algo grande y según investigue no hay persona que haya llegado a ella por el poco acceso además de dicen que suelen haber desapariciones al que lo intento anteriormente y otro en el laboratorio del centro, quedo clausurado hace un par de años por experimentar con personas y notar deformaciones y ciertas habilidades anormales en ellas.

-Pienso que en el laboratorio podría ser- responde Peter.

**-No lo creo, ella se escondió en la mansión, por lo que me hace pensar más en la cabaña además de las desapariciones, han ocurrido más constantes desde hace unos días, debe de estar reuniéndolas para algo, iremos primero a ella.**

-De acuerdo- respondió Braeden guardando el mapa.

...

-Han pasado varias semanas y no hay mejoría Deaton?- pregunto Kira desesperada.

-No podemos hacer nada- respondió el Druida.

-La están buscado, se están esforzando los dos- hablo Ariadna.

-Pero está muriendo- objeta Kira mirando al castaño con su tez más pálida de lo que estaba y aquellos labios rosados que poseía se habían marchitado.

-El tiempo cada vez se les agita más y más, esperemos que alguno de los dos pueda encontrarlo.

-Esperemos que Derek se dé cuenta- respondió Ariadna.

...

La noche de la liberación del alfa el castaño se había mantenido a la expectativa, no podía siquiera míralo a los ojos, sentía morir el solo pensar en el bochorno que había sufrido esa tarde en la comisaria, como se había sentido cuando Derek había mentido de esa manera sin importarle los comentarios.

-Bien hecho Stiles, ahora estas muerto- susurro para él.

El sonar de la ventana abrirse de golpe lo sobresalto llevándose sus manos al pecho instintivamente.

Entonces lo contemplo parado delate de él, con su mirada fija en su persona, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, esperando cualquier cosa que viniera del castaño, pero este no reacciono, solo lo miraba con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, con esas mejillas de nuevo encendidas sin poder controlar lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Vengo a disculparme por lo de en la tarde, no debí decir lo de la muerte de mi familia, has pasado por lo mismo, no fue justo- eso lo sorprendió.

-Ah sí bueno yo creo que me exalte demasiado, lo siento.

-También por lo que le dije a tu padre.

Rayos! Pensó.

-No hay problema, también lo hice así que.

Su corazón parecía que se saldría de su lugar y para colmo la imagen del otro lobo besándolo llego a su memoria derribando su única faceta de control que le quedaba.

-Yo....yo- trato de articular palabra cuando el alfa dio un paso hacia delante.

-Stiles?- le pregunto al sentir que el chico estaba mal- Estas bien?

-No...no lo creo- sintió que la respiración le fallaba, pero porque?

Dio otro paso más hacia el chico.

-Stiles- volvió a mencionar a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del castaño que temblaba delante de él.

Roso su pecho al delgado del chico, trato de parar sus impulsos, trato de parar por la poca cordura que aún le quedaba pero ya era muy tarde para hacerlo, cada reacción del castaño lo provocaba o más bien lo incitaba a continuar.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya había tocado delicadamente los labios del humano, sentido su suavidad y calidez y sin más lo rodeo de la cadera para juntarlo más a su pecho, el chico parecía desearlo de igual manera ya que había llevado por instinto sus manos alrededor de los hombros del alfa y acercado más sus labios para mayor contacto, un contacto que no dudo en devolverle el lobo.

Se habían fundido en aquella llama que los quemaba a cada uno, incitándolos a más contacto, la necesidad de estar más juntos y no separarse, algo que jamás habían sentido y que jamás podrían explicar con palabras.

Pero para la interrupción perfecta el sonar del vehículo estacionarse en la entrada les indico que el sheriff había llegado, siempre inoportuno pensaba el castaño que sintió al alfa separase.

Este antes de despedirse beso una vez más sus labios rápidamente y mencionando antes de salir por la ventana.

-Hablaremos luego de esto.

El castaño pareció perderse en las cortinas que revoloteaban por el aire que se adentraba, llevando sus dedos a sus labios, pudiendo sentir aun los labios del lobo sobre los suyos, el arder de su pecho y las ganas de flaquear en ese momento sobre la cama.

-Que...paso?- solo atino a preguntarse así mismo, esperando aquella charla que seguro no tardaría en llevarse a cabo.


	15. Capitulo Catorce

Habían llegado con dificultad a esa cabaña, era casi tan grande como la mansión donde vivían sus padres y el recuerdo de ellos lo azoto, parecía que jamás lo superaría, era un lugar en completa calma y no dudo en pensar en la paz que eso le trasmitía.

-Te enamoraste de ese humano- menciono Peter tratando de seguirle el paso al alfa que aún estaba detrás de la cazadora.

 

 

-De que hablas?- fingió no saber de qué hablaba.

-No me sorprende, paso lo mismo con aquella chica Pagie- respondió.

Este rechino sus dientes y lo estampo con fuerza contra el primer árbol que se encontraba.

-No vuelvas a mencionarla!- sus ojos destellaron.

-No me equivoco, por eso la necesidad de encontrarla, de ser solo por Laura lo habrías hecho cuando sospechaste, pero estuviste a su lado, reaccionaste cuando te lo dije, no te mientas!

-Eso no es tu problema, mantente alejado de eso!

-Por dios Derek es solo un crio!! Probablemente debe de estarse revolcando con una chica es joven!

Le dio un golpe en la mejilla que captó la atención de la cazadora.

-Pero que les pasa?!- pregunto acercándose a ellos.

-No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida, si no no tendré paciencia la próxima vez- amenazo separándose del lobo.

...

Se había levantado como todos los días, se había duchado, lavado los dientes y preparado para ir al instituto como siempre, el único detalle es que en sus planes diarios no contemplaba al Hale parado frente a su puerta con su mirada seria y estampándolo contra la pared mientras devoraba sus labios con locura y necesidad.

Apenas y le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que se solo soltó su mochila y se sostuvo de la pared para no caer al suelo.

Este suspiro al separarse de sus labios, había necesitado ese contacto en cuanto los había probado la noche anterior.

El alfa lo contemplo detenidamente, sus ojos brillaron más que antes y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos caramelo se separó del chico.

-Hay que hablar- menciono serio el alfa.

-Hablar?- asintió- Ahora?- volvió a asentir- Pero tengo clase- se excusó.

-Te llevare más tarde, ahora necesito hablar contigo- eso provoco que la poca paciencia y equilibrio que le quedaba se esfumara tan rápido.

Entonces asintió y lo dejo terminar de pasar, no tenía ya caso decirle pues antes le había devorado sin autorización, además Derek no era de pedir permiso.

-Bien te escucho- menciono al sentarse en el sofá de la estancia frente al lobo.

-Lo de ayer y de hoy...- comenzó y su corazón se aceleró- Descubrí hace un par de días algo, no lo creí posible pero....lo es.

-Que pasa Derek?- estaba completamente atento a cada palabra que salía de los labios que lo habían besado, le costaba el no contemplarlos y el compararlos con los del otro Derek, pero es que eran tan idénticos que como no compararlos?

-Siento algo por ti- soltó de repente con su mirada fija en él.

Jamás se había declarado una persona que le atrajera los chicos, de hecho jamás lo había pensado en tiempo atrás, y decía tiempo atrás porque con un demonio ahora cada poro de su piel estaba brincando de felicidad por alguna extraña razón por sus palabras.

-Yo...- trato de hablar pero como siempre el alfa lo interrumpió.

-Necesito tenerte conmigo en todo momento para sentirme tranquilo- se puso de pie- Tu olor es demasiado para mantenerme alejado- sus ojos volvieron a brillar en cuanto se le acerco.

Acaricio levemente el lóbulo de su oreja con su nariz provocando el escalofrió en la piel tersa del castaño.

Tentó con sus dedos el filo del pantalón de mezclilla del ojimiel, bacilo al rozar sus labios y siguió provocando cada parte del cuerpo del chico hasta que este no soporto más, la entrepierna le asfixiaba y era algo que se notaba a simple vista.

-Deberías ocultar eso- señalo con su sonrisa la parte baja del castaño.

-Diablos!- exclamo apartándose rápidamente- Que mi hiciste?!- grito escaleras arriba tras haber corrido a la ducha fría.

-Tu solo lo hiciste- volvió a sonreír, al parecer se le había hecho costumbre el hacerlo.

...

Era un lugar demasiado tranquilo, ni una sola alma a kilómetros, sus ojos se mantuvieron en rojo intenso al sentir la presencia de alguien seguirlos, se mantuvieron alerta, esperando a lo que sea que estuviera en ese lugar.

-Es distinto a los lugares a los que he ido- hablo Braeden sin dejar de ver a su alrededor.

-Hay lugares peores- menciono Peter detrás de Derek.

El alfa no menciono nada al respecto, sus sentidos estaban al 100 en la cabaña, su objetivo.

De pronto el aire cambio.

-Me gustaría alegrarme por su visita pero la verdad es que no- grito una mujer dentro de la cabaña.

El alfa rugió como pudo y corrió hacia dentro de esta seguido de los demás, si la habían encontrado mejor terminar con todo de una vez.

...

El sheriff se había tomado la molestia de estar observando cada movimiento de su hijo en cuanto llegaba, lo miraba comer, lo miraba leer un texto en su celular y después sonreír lo que le provocaba canas verdes de pensar quien seria, lo vigilaba hasta que se subía al jeep y se marchaba, había llegado a pensar que tal vez solo había sido un momento de loques de su hijo al salir con aquel delincuente, pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando vio estacionarse aquel camaro negro en la entrada y bajar aquel hombre con sus lentes negros puestos y chaqueta en el hombro.

Tomo la pistola del buro de la estancia y se acercó a abrir la puerta cuando esta sonó.

-Derek- hablo al sostener la puerta ligeramente abierta.

-Sheriff- le respondió.

-Stiles!- grito sin apartarse de la puerta, no lo dejaría que se adentrara y profanara el cuerpo virgen de su único hijo, no mientras el siga viviendo.

-Ya bajo!!- se escuchó al castaño gritar desde arriba, seguramente en la ducha y eso solo llevo un problema a otro.

-Quiero a mi hijo antes de las 11 me escuchaste Hale- le comento severamente.

-Solo iremos a una reunión- menciono, la verdad no mentía, tenían reunión con la manada ya que más cuerpos seguían desapareciendo.

-Aun así quiero a mi hijo tal como salió de aquí me escuchaste, COMPLETAMENTE VIRGEN Y CASABLE!!

-Papa por dios!!- escucho el castaño corriendo a la puerta- Vámonos, solo iremos a una reunión papa.

-Te vigilo Hale- ignorando a su hijo miro al lobo hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-No hay problema- mantuvo su seriedad hasta subir y arrancar el auto pero todo termino en carcajada.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía como un adolescente, hacía tiempo que no gozaba de una buena sonrisa en sus labios, siempre se mantuvo serio y alejado a cualquier sentimiento, pero ahora era distinto, el castaño le cambiaba la vida cada instante que estaba a su lado, aun le costaba creer lo que le sucedía pero no podía seguir negando lo evidente de la situación, le enloquecía verlo morder sus labios mientras leía y lo mataba cuando ladeaba ligeramente su cuello para leer, lo sabía porque también había tomado la costumbre de espiarlo desde su ventana en las noches.

Por su lado el más joven se sentía en más libertad con el lobo, le había mostrado una faceta que no conocía y en tan poco tiempo, en su mente mágicamente había perdido todo sentimiento hacia la pelirroja, en su lugar le guardaba estima por ser una estupenda amiga.

Era tan extraña la manera en que todo había cambiado tan repentinamente, el giro que había llevado toda su vida.

-En que piensas?- pregunto el lobo mientras conducía.

-En lo que ha cambiado- respondió mirando fuera de la ventana.

-En realidad nada ha cambiado para mí- respondió este.

-Porque nada ha cambiado?- no sabía si preocuparse por ese comentario.

-Hacía tiempo que sospechaba de esto, cuando te conocí junto a Scott, en tu accidente en la carretera aquella noche, fui yo quien te saco cuando chocaste contra aquel árbol, fui a pedir ayuda pero cuando regrese a buscarte ya no estabas pero tu olor seguía latente en mi nariz, como si estuvieras a mi lado, algo en mi me guió siempre a tu lado Stiles es inútil que luche más contra eso.

Su corazón humano danzaba en su interior al escuchar cada palabra, al demonio sus perjuicios, ahora estaba más que seguro de que ese hombre le atraía locamente.

Sonrió un poco y tomo una de las manos del volante del lobo.

-Yo....de verdad que no comprendo lo que sucede y la verdad no tengo planeado detenerme para pensar que está bien y que no, solo no quiero que esto sea algo en mi mente- su voz temblaba, el miedo se apoderaba de él.

Detuvo el auto a un lado de la calle y se giró a mirarlo.

-No comprendes lo que te digo?- cuestiono- Lo que yo siento por ti no es algo que haya sentido antes, me cuesta a mí también tratar de sobrellevar esto como a ti pero no vamos a arruinar algo que aún no comienza con dudas.

-Derek...

-No Stiles, quiero que me digas en este momento que es lo que sientes, te he dicho que me gustas, me gustas de una manera que no había sentido y no pienso que tú no lo sientas igual.

Sus ojos verdes penetrantes taladraban con fuerza su corazón.

-También me gustas- su timidez desapareció con esas palabras, ya había pasado lo anterior como para ahora hacerse el que no sabía del tema.

El tiempo siempre era demasiado rápido para cada persona, pero ahora el tiempo era oro y parecía correr de una manera impresionante sin darse cuenta, al igual que las manecillas del reloj avanzaban los sentimientos lo hacían de igual manera, habían dicho lo que tenían que decir, habían roto la barrera de indiferencia que se había creado entre ellos tiempo atrás y en lugar de eso ahora compartían un beso delicado sobre el auto que muchas veces abordaron.

...

Su punto primordial siempre fue el encontrar al compañero del castaño, había llegado a ese lugar con ese solo objetivo, pero ahora parecía que su objetivo era otro, porque en lugar de ayudar a Scott lo había abandonado, lo había dejado con toda la carga en los hombros aun sabiendo la desesperación que este tenía con solo el olerlo, no era de más pues era su mejor amigo, su hermano y estaba seguro que él hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera podido ayudar a Boyd ese día que murió.

Pero ahora el lamentarse de sus errores no le servían de mucho, pues con una de sus manos sostenía la mano de aquella bruja y con la otra se daba fuerza en el suelo para no terminar de caer en el suelo, sus esperanzas estaban a punto de morir, sus ojos seguían encendidos y en su mente estaba un pequeño reflejo del castaño con su rostro sorprendido por el beso que compartieron aquella noche, como no lo había notado antes? Ese humano por insignificante como lo llamaba formaba parte de su vida desde el principio.

-Que pasa Hale? No quieres unirte a mí?- le mostró una sonrisa horrible, sus dientes comenzaban a podrirse por la falta de poder de humanos, por la falta de un poder que solo un alfa le podía dar para recuperase por completo.

Este no respondió y solo rugió con toda su fuerza retumbando alrededor de toda la habitación, la bruja lo soltó instintivamente, habían llegado en mal momento, estaba por terminar la absorción del poder de su amor cuando ellos irrumpieron en aquella cabaña que creía era un lugar donde no la encontrarían, pero no contaba con que aquel tío del lobo tuviera la suficiente astucia de encontrarla.

La mujer se acurruco sintiendo el dolor recorrerla por completo.

El lobo termino por levantarse del suelo completamente y liberar a la cazadora y a su tío que habían sido encerrados alrededor de una verja.

-Eres un lobo muy astuto para tu edad- le sonrió a Peter.

-Y tu una bruja no muy astuta, la próxima vez que quieras ocultarte al menos esconde tu olor repugnante- le respondió en cuanto estuvo en libertad.

-Supongo que has venido por lo de tu sobrina.

Su ira aumento.

-Pagaras por lo que le has hecho!

-Debería de asustarme por eso, si uno de ustedes se me acerca les inyectare acónito en sus venas y morirán, el olor de mi alrededor entrara por cada poro de su piel y dudo que una cazadora pueda ayudarlos a ambos, ustedes elijan.

-Eres una desgraciada!- exclamo la cazadora.

-Gracias cariño.

Su paciencia se agotaba y el tiempo no era un lujo.

 **-Deberías de aprender a cerrar la boca, no siempre te saldrás con la tuya!-** exclamo el alfa y sin importarle las amenazas de la bruja corrió hacia ella, pero a cada paso aquel olor se intensificaba lo que le dificultaba el seguir acercándose.

-Morirás y entonces me quedare con tu poder tonto!- la bruja como pudo se puso de pie y sus ojos cambiaron, utilizaría lo poco que tenía para terminar de absorber el poder de su amor y el del alfa.

-Derek para morirás y la harás mas fuerte!- grito la cazadora.

-Deseas matarme Derek, que esperas? Ven por mí- estaba ansiosa por tener ese poder y ser completamente invencible.

-Derek no seas tonto! No podremos hacerlo ahora, está protegida!- grito esta vez Peter pero de igual manera sin recibir respuesta del alfa.

-Derek!!- llego a su mente aquella voz conocida, lo sabía! Era la de Stiles, paro abruptamente su avance y volvió a cambiar a humano, se giró rápidamente para buscarlo pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

-Eres un lobo estúpido!- grito la bruja antes de lanzar aquel humo de había a su alrededor hacia ellos afectando mayormente al alfa y logrando salir de la cabaña, necesitaba terminar de recomponer su energía y absorber por completo la de su amor para poder tomar la del alfa.

Todos habían caído al suelo tras aquel impacto, la cazadora se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió hacia el lobo que seguía en el suelo.

-Derek vamos despierta!- le dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla pero este no habría sus ojos- Derek despierta!!

_-Hola? Puedo ayudarte?_

**_-Yo.....no gracias._ **

_-Seguro? Porque hace un momento me acosabas con tu mirada y no me digas que no porque sé muy bien cuando la gente me observa._

Era un tonto, un completo tonto.

-Derek!!- escucho a lo lejos a Braeden.

Entonces recordó aquel beso de nuevo, sus labios rosas y su blanca y tersa piel.

Estaba jodido.

-Hay que llevarlo con su manada, hay que llevarlo a casa- menciono Peter para después recogerlo del suelo y ponerlo en sus hombros.

La mujer asintió con preocupación.


	16. Capitulo Quince

 

 

La piel blanca comenzaba cada vez más a tornarse esta vez de un color oscuro, los labios ya pálidos cobraban un morado peculiar, su tersa piel parecía resecarse conforme los días y aquel leve palpitar del corazón se perdía con el monitor de respiración.

Habían pasado exactamente 6 meses desde la partida de los lobos y en lugar de recibir buenas noticias al entrar al hospital, solo recibían el leve movimiento de cabeza de la enfermera y la mirada triste el sheriff que desde el primer día permaneció cada día a su lado, deseando oír de nuevo el parloteo diario que su hijo le brindaba.

Jamás perdería las esperanzas, aunque siempre le dijeran "Tal vez nunca reaccione John" a él no le importaba, estaría sentado en esa silla ya desgastada por su presencia.

...

Los cuerpos de todas esas personas que habían desaparecido seguían llegando con rapidez, sabían quién era la causante, lo sabían y no podían hacer nada más que esperar, pero como esperar a tu muerte?

Era complicado el pensarlo de esa manera, pero siempre tenían algo que los distrajera de sus problemas, Scott tenia a Allison, el otro Scott tenia aun su lista de prospectos, pero a juzgar por la mirada que Derek le regalaba al castaño sabía que algo se traían entre manos, Deaton tenía su trabajo, Lydia, a Lydia le gustaban las compras y Isaac comenzaba a pasar tiempo con todos, se había unido tras un problema familiar que entre todos supieron sacarlo adelante.

Para ese mismo día Peter había llegado acompañado de Braeden con el Derek que los había abandonado colgado del brazo del mayor, todos se encontraban en la parte trasera de la mansión cuando el olor a sangre capto su atención, no tanto por el olor a sangre, si no dé a quien pertenecía.

De inmediato Scott fue el primero en acercarse a la entrada.

 **Scott (Viajero):** Derek que paso, estas bien?

-Tiene acónito en su cuerpo, la bruja lo lastimo- respondió Peter en lugar el lobo.

 **Scott (Viajero):** Bruja?- cuestiono- A caso fuiste a buscarla?!- estaba exaltado y no le importaba que estuviera por morir sobre aquel sofá, como podía ir a buscarla sin siquiera decirle nada.

-Scott no es tiempo para eso- hablo Deaton en cuanto entro a la habitación.

-Derek?- esta vez era el castaño que había entrado con su notable mirada de preocupación en su rostro- Que paso, estas bien?- este no respondía, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, perdido en un mundo donde nada era complicado, donde solo él y aquella pequeña persona estaban.

_-Vamos Derek, tengo que ir al instituto- menciona entre pequeñas sonrisas el castaño._

_-Puedes ir más tarde, ahora solo quiero olerte un momento más- restregando su nariz en la nuca del chico que aún seguía recostado en la cama._

_-Si sigo llegando tarde papa se enterara y te meterá una bala entre ceja y ceja y créeme que tiene buena puntería._

_-Me arriesgare a eso- parecía un joven adolescente abrazado al delicado cuerpo del castaño, parecía que eso lo hacía diariamente y la verdad así se sentía, tan natural, tan perfecto la manera en que se complementaban._

_-Derek!- logro escuchar, pero no era de su castaño- Derek despierta!_

La voz en alto del castaño lo hizo regresar de aquel casi perfecto sueño, decía casi perfecto porque había muchas más cosas que quería experimentar pero por acares del destino no lo podría hacer.

-Vamos Derek tu casa se incendia ayuda!- grito a todo pulmón y este de inmediato abrió los ojos sujetando la mano del castaño instintivamente.

El castaño miro la mano del lobo sobre la suya y después miro al poseedor de esta, contemplo esos ojos verdes penetrantes y esa barba de días, tan perfecta para acariciar pero tan prohibido el solo pensarlo.

-Lo siento......no despertabas- se disculpó.

 **Derek (Viajero):** Dónde estoy?- cuestiono de inmediato.

-En la mansión, tu tío te trajo, bueno eso fue hace un par de días, pero me alegra que despertaras, Scott no deja de decir porque fuiste solo.

 **Derek (Viajero):** Un par de días? Dormí demasiado- trato de ponerse de pie pero recordó que aun sujetaba con fuerza la mano del humano.

-Tranquilo ya todos se están haciendo cargo de todo, debes descansar.

El alfa soltó delicadamente la mano cálida del chico, no deseaba hacerlo pero algo más llamaba su atención en ese momento.

 **Derek (Viajero):** Tu olor es distinto, porque?

-Bueno no se a que olía antes así que...

 **Derek (Viajero):** Era un olor tuyo, dulce y embriagante, ahora es distinto, es más a.....- se acercó a olerlo un poco lo que causo el asombro y desconcierto del castaño- A tierra, humedad, a mí.

Supo entonces el porqué de su olor, con molestia se puso de pie aun sin importarle los llamados del chico.

-Derek recuéstate no estás del todo bien.

 **Derek (Viajero):** Déjame solo!- exclamo molesto.

-Qué te pasa ahora? Porque estas molesto?

 **Derek (Viajero):** No estoy molesto y no me interesa lo que pase por tu cabeza humana, déjame solo Stiles!

-Sabes qué? Has lo que quieras!- se puso de pie con brusquedad y se marchó.

Su lobo hervía de rabia por dentro, ya no le importaba el acónito que aun permanecía en su interior, ese olor le disgustaba, aunque fue el mismo que el suyo sabía que no lo era y eso solo lo molestaba más.

Aquel castaño que avanzaba a paso veloz por la mansión hasta alejarse lo suficiente para que nadie lo pudiera rastrear ni por su olor ni por su oído, logro gritar de frustración.

-Estúpido Derek Hale y su barba perfecta- escupió en la tarde fría.

Como se había fijado en él? En qué momento dejo de ser el castaño locamente enamorado de su pelirroja aquella que le era fiel en sus pensamientos a estar completamente embobado en cada movimiento que ese lobo hacía, y es que el solo recordar cada tarde de entrenamiento y como sus sudor corría a través de su perfecto cuerpo lo hacía enloquecer.

Todo pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza al instante que se acercaba a un árbol familiar, sabía que lo había escuchado mencionar o incluso ver en algún momento de su vida pero no lograba saber exactamente cuándo ni cómo, maldecía el no haber venido en su preciado jeep pues de seguro ya estaría en la comodidad de su cama y con calefacción.

_Vamos acércate Stiles_

Escucho aquel llamado y lentamente camino hacia él.

_Te sientes dañado por aquel alfa no es así? Quieres que todo sea diferente y poder ser feliz con el hombre del que te has enamorado, yo puedo darte eso._

-Quién eres? Sal de donde estés- menciono.

_Estoy en todas partes mi querido Stiles._

-Que quieres?!

_Ayudarte._

Esa voz se fue intensificando hasta que pudo sentir incluso el balbucear dentro de su cabeza y atravesar cada parte de su cuerpo con dureza.

_Déjame entrar Stiles, déjame curar tus heridas y puedas olvidar al fin a tu madre, déjame darte lo que anhelas._

El castaño no pudo evitar recordar a su progenitora, la conocía solo en fotografías y el solo verla lo rompía por completo, amaba a su madre, la amaba igual que a su padre y cada día le costaba el poder olvidarla, una parte de él lo deseaba, poder arrancarse esa parte que lo mataba y no lo dejaba seguir, pero otra parte se aferraba al único recuerdo que tenia de ella.

_Solo déjame entrar Stiles_

Esa voz de nuevo

Que le pasaba? Porque de repente se sentía solo y deprimido, porque ese dolor sentía que lo consumía por dentro poco a poco.

...

-Donde esta Stiles?- le cuestiono el nuevo alfa.

 **Derek (Viajero):** Acaso tengo cara de niñero- le respondió de mala manera a lo que el otro respondió tratando de darle un golpe pero el otro lo tomo del cuello- Mantén tus manos alejadas de él me escuchaste!

-Debería de importarme lo que quieres?!- era extraño verlos pelear por un humano, un simple humano que en esos momentos agonizaba de dolor tirando en aquel suelo frió.

 _-Ayuda....por favor_ \- el leve susurro del castaño los separo con rudeza.

Que había sido eso?

-Stiles!- exclamo preocupado el nuevo alfa dejando atrás al otro.

Observo como el otro alfa se marchaba, que había sido eso y porque lo habían escuchado? El solo quería que no estropeara la búsqueda del compañero del castaño, porque era es no?

Sacudió su cabeza y después de mandarle un mensaje al moreno se dispuso en seguir al otro Derek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno y ahora que hago con mi vida xD
> 
> Ok no, ahora que pasara con este trió, que le sucedió a Stiles? bueno ya sabemos que, la pregunta real aquí es porque carajo Derek no le planta un beso y se deja de problemas, ok no demasiadas películas románticas, espero les haya gustado, solo aclaro que lo maneje con diálogos de viajero y remarcado en negritas para que no se confundan tanto, si hay algo que debería de mejorar solo díganme, me gustaría saber su opinión.
> 
> Sin mas que tengan un bonito día :)


	17. Capitulo Dieciséis

La puerta se abrió lentamente causando el común rechinido de la madera.

En el exterior parecía querer nevar tras la noche helada que comenzaba a caer en todo el pueblo, los largos árboles se balanceaban de un lado a otro y pequeñas gotas de agua caían golpeando el suelo delicadamente.

Hacía días que habían comenzado la búsqueda del castaño, pero no lo encontraban por ningún lado he incluso parecía haberse esfumado por completo del pueblo.

Para eso el moreno había realizado un plan detallado de todos los lugares a los que habían acudido en el pasado tras lo ocurrido con su amigo pero a cada lugar que iba no había ni seña de que haya estado presente.

Comenzaba a desesperarse de no tener resultados y sus noches se convertían en días.

Por el lado del otro Scott más joven había avanzado en su relación con Allison, pero por el hecho de no tener a su mejor amigo consigo lo bloqueaba al grado de estar estancado en el mismo hoyo.

Deaton buscaba entre sus libros una manera de hacer regresar al castaño pero no encontraba la respuesta.

Por el lado de los alfa, ambos parecían perdidos, cada uno por su lado, dividiendo a su manada, dividiendo a los miembros, al parecer el castaño era lo que los mantenía estables y solo hasta ese momento comprendieron que era más importante de lo que se imaginaban.

El mayor había regresado al pasado solo para encontrar al compañero de Stiles, pero ahora parecía que no quería encontrarlo, porque si lo hacia lo perdía, no era que fuera suyo, jamás lo fue, pero aquel beso había permanecido latente en su memoria.

Se maldecía cada día de no poder recibir su día con la mirada curiosa del chico y su olor peculiar, sonrió de lado tras recordar momentos que había tenido con él, incluso aquel sueño donde casi podía tocarlo.

Su ceño se frunció al ver entrar a la mansión al otro lobo con la misma facción de desconcierto tras la pérdida del castaño.

-No hay rastro por ningún lado- menciona decepcionado.

Derek (Viajero): El salir cada mañana a merodear el bosque no lo encontraras- menciono.

-Al menos hago algo y no quedarme esperando- le respondió con desdén.

Cruzo sus brazos en señal de molestia sin inmutar al otro.

Derek (Viajero): Busco por mi cuenta, no te necesito para nada.

-Pero él nos necesita y aunque te moleste tendremos que estar juntos en esto, han pasado semanas y su padre no deja de preguntar por él, es hora de decirle lo que está pasando.

Sabía que tenían que hacerlo, pero recordar la mirada de desesperación en el oficial lo hacía permanecer callado más tiempo, no podía llegar y decir que por su descuido el castaño había desaparecido de su vista.

Asintió y ambos salieron de la mansión. Habían llamado a todos los de la manada incluso a los gemelos que no tenían mucho de haberlos conocido para poder enfrentar la realidad con el sheriff.

Este había permanecido completamente serio a cada palabra que Scott le mencionaba o más bien lo que ambos Scott decían.

No sabía si estar confuso por ver a ambos de ellos o por la loca historia que ellos decían.

-Entonces…eres un lobo?- cuestiono hacia Scott.

Scott (Viajero): Todos nosotros, a excepción de Stiles, el, Lydia y Allison son los únicos humanos de entre nosotros.

-Stiles, el no salió a un viaje de escuela verdad? Dónde está mi hijo?- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso mientras retrocedía alejándose de su escritorio.

Derek (Viajero): Lo encontraremos- fue lo único que pudo decir, el hecho es que nadie sabía dónde estaba.

-Donde está mi hijo?!- exclamo levantando la voz.

Scott (Viajero): No lo sabemos- agachando la mirada y este soltó en llanto.

-Lo encontraremos señor Stilinski- menciono Lydia tras abrazarlo.

-El….el siempre regresa a casa, él está bien lo sé, regresara.

Como manejar eso? Como saber reaccionar a la pérdida de un ser querido?

Derek era el único que podía sentir a la perfección esa sensación.

Derek (Viajero): No se preocupe, traeré a Stiles de regresa sin importar que- fue lo único que menciono antes de desaparecer de la habitación tras la mirada de todos.

-Qué piensa hacer? Abrir cada casa de Baecon Hills hasta encontrarlo?- menciono uno de los gemelos.

El codazo que le dio Isaac en un costado basto para que no mencionara nada más.

…

Sus pies no podían seguir moviéndose, su cuerpo estaba exhausto.

-Estúpido cuerpo humano- escupió con molestia.

Había estado dando vueltas por todos lados para encontrar a la única persona que le podía dar el poder que necesitaba pero aun no podía hacer mucho, ese humano seguía luchando.

 _Me encontraran y esto terminara_ \- menciono con desesperación pero él sonreía.

-Sigue pensando eso Stiles, nadie te ayudara, morirás solo.

Entonces guardo silencio mientras lagrimas que el solo imaginaba podían caer de sus ojos.

…

El alfa había permanecido sentado en el pórtico de la mansión toda la mañana sin mencionar una palabra, incluso el otro Derek había comenzado a movilizarse saliendo del pueblo para probar suerte a las afueras acompañado de la morena Braeden quien no se había marchado del pueblo.

Peter por su lado no hacía más que burlarse de la forma demacrada en la que se encontraba.

-Eres patético Derek, cuando comenzaste a sentirte de esta manera tras un humano- hablo el mayor de los Hale.

Este permaneció callado.

-Al menos has algo y sal a buscarlo, si tanto te importa demuéstralo esta vez y no te quedes esperando a que los demás hagan tu trabajo de líder.

Derek (Viajero): Solo cállate Peter- menciono rechinando sus dientes.

-Solo digo que…..- se vio interrumpido al recibir una llamada de Scott.

_-Encontramos a Stiles, está en casa pero inconsciente, necesitamos que vengas y trae a Derek contigo._

La voz del otro lado parecía estar sonando en una bocina pues escucho a la perfección cada palabra y sin esperar a que el otro le comentara se puso de pie y busco su camaro para salir rumbo a la casa de Scott.

Fue cuestión de minutos lo que le llevo llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla de un fuerte estruendo.

Derek (Viajero): Dónde está?- pregunto de inmediato a lo que Deaton señalo el sofá de la estancia donde permanecía inconsciente y sujeto a cuerdas para inmovilízalo- Que le sucede?

Scott (Viajero): Deaton le inyecto algo para que no tratara de escapar esta vez.

-Isaac y Allison lo encontraron- menciono el otro Scott.

Este se acercó un poco y miro sus ojos demacrados, las ojeras que tenía y la herida que llevaba en su estómago.

-Estará bien- menciono Deaton al comprender lo que le sucedía- Parece estarse curando solo, obra del nogitsune.

Derek (Viajero): Que tenemos que hacer para regresarlo?

Scott (Viajero): De alguna manera parece que todo lo que pasamos en el pasado está cambiando, nada está pasando como lo recuerdo.

-Tal vez es porque ustedes están aquí- menciono el otro Scott.

-Afectaron el tiempo al estar aquí, nada permanecerá o pasara con exactitud a como lo recuerdan pero es similar a la realidad.

Derek (Viajero): Significa que para salvarlo será de otra manera?

-Me temo que si- hablo Deaton.

-Es un ser sobrenatural, el matarlo no creo que sea una opción- menciono Peter.

-Nadie dijo que lo mataríamos- exclamo Lydia.

-Lo siento creí que así se resuelven los problemas.

-Parece estar buscando a algo?- menciono Scott- Según se ve estuvo merodeando sin rumbo.

Derek (Viajero): La última vez se llevó a Lydia consigo para hacer que los oni le sirvieran.

-Oni?- cuestiono Scott confuso.

Derek (Viajero): Seres en busca del  nogitsune creados por el Kitsune, en este creados por la madre de Kira que seguramente ya conoces.

-Y lo logro?- le cuestiono y este solo lo miro- Ya veo.

Scott (Viajero): La madre de Kira nos puede ayudar de nuevo!- exclamo.

Derek (Viajero): Esta vez es distinto Scott, no solo se trata de evitar que logre controlar a los oni, si no que tal vez eso ya no es su objetivo.

Scott (Viajero): No entiendo?

Derek (Viajero): Según recuerdo la última vez nos manipulo para protegerlo de ellos y así poder lograr su objetivo, solo quiere jugar con nosotros y de alguna manera el encontrarlo era parte de ello, algo quiere de nosotros y no creo que esta vez sea Lydia, si fuera así todo hubiera ocurrido como antes pero no lo fue.

-Tal vez tenga razón Derek- exclamo Deaton- Pero quien es su objetivo?

Derek (Viajero): No lo sé, es un ser que se alimenta del miedo y desesperación de los demás, tal vez lo haga por simple diversión el que lo encontráramos antes o busca algo que le podemos dar.

La risa comenzó a retumbar en toda la habitación creando desconcierto entre todos.

-Me sorprende tu nivel de intelecto Derek- sonrió de lado aquel castaño- Solo que ahora que te veo eres más de lo que me había imaginado.

Derek (Viajero): Que quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno te equivocas en una cosa, si es como dicen que cambiaron el tiempo, esta vez no me interesa una absurda banshee, esta vez quiero algo que solo un alfa me puede dar y eso te lo debo a ti.

Este permaneció callado escuchando sus palabras.

-Solo has memoria un poco, como crees que me interese en tu absurda manada, como crees que me interese en este cuerpo tan débil.

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

-Exacto- sonrió al notar la mirada de pánico del lobo- El es tu compañero mi querido lobito, pero lamentablemente el ahora será mío por la eternidad y así poder alimentarme de todo tu poder, como se de esto, fácil, esa bruja que ustedes dañaron me ayudo un poco, la encontré mientras buscaba al kitsune y me dio el poder que necesitaba para recuperarme, pero soy un zorro así que jamás confíen en uno.

Derek (Viajero): Que es lo que quieres?

-De ti por el momento solo la satisfacción de verte retorcer por la noticia, veo que te llego de sorpresa, pero tranquilo que jamás volverás a verlo- de la nada desapareció tal como la última vez, dejando solo como rastro las cuerdas que lo mantenían sujeto.

Scott (Viajero): Compañero? Entonces eras tú todo este tiempo?!-exclamo Scott con alegría.

Derek (Viajero): Eso no es verdad, es un zorro, juega con nosotros.

Scott (Viajero): Pero aun así explica muchas cosas, el porqué lo podías tocar de pequeño y todo lo demás, Derek date cuenta que…

Derek (Viajero): No Scott! El y yo no compartimos nada!

-De que hablan de que compañero?- pregunto el otro Scott.

-Era evidente que era así- respondió Peter.

Derek (Viajero): Tu no hables!- exclamo furioso.

-Solo tienes que aceptar que te gusta el pequeñín y asunto resuelto.

Scott (Viajero): Vamos Derek por favor- suplico.

Derek (Viajero): Stiles no es mi compañero y jamás lo será, no me puedo unir a un humano insignificante como él!

En eso el otro Derek había entrado a la habitación tras encontrar la mansión vacía, se guio con su olfato y había llegado justo en el momento en que la plática se tornaba confusa.

-Que dices?- cuestiono dando un paso más hacia el lobo.

-Parece ser que Stiles es su compañero- menciono Isaac que había permanecido en silencio.

-Jamás nos dimos cuenta que tenían algo en común- Hablo Allison.

-Siempre pensé que estaba enamorado de mí- respondió Lydia.

-Lo estaba pero lo ignorabas- respondió Scott.

Derek (Viajero): Basta! Eso no es verdad!

Scott (Viajero): Deja de negarlo.

Se abalanzo con fuerza al cuerpo de Scott dispuesto a golpearlo en la mejilla pero el otro Derek lo aventó hacia la pared.

-Deja de comportarte de esa manera! Crees que con eso arreglaras algo? pues no! Si es o no nuestro compañero qué más da, lo importante ahora es dar con él.

Scott (Viajero): Estuvo aquí y nos dijo todo, tuvo contacto con la bruja que buscamos, se acabo no sabemos qué hacer ahora.

-Seguir adelante- respondió Derek.

Derek (Viajero): Sigan ustedes, yo me voy- no espero que lo siguieran, sabía que no iba a ser así, el único que siempre estaba detrás de el era aquel castaño, pero se había ido.

-Explica todo lo que dijo, vinieron aquí por esa razón en especifico?- cuestiono Scott.

Era tarde ya para decirles todo como había sucedido pero tenía que hacerlo, había omitido ese detalle y ahora no guardaría más secretos.

 


	18. Capitulo Diecisiete

Su cabeza daba vueltas y las ganas de partir en dos un árbol eran tremendas, jamás se había sentido tan frustrado como en ese momento, esas palabras permanecían en su mente y se repetían como una grabadora a cada instante.

Stiles, un humano, como podía ser así?

No negaba que de alguna manera sentía cierta atracción hacia el chico, pero de ahí a estar unido de por vida el trecho era demasiado grande.

Se sentía confundido y todos sus sentimientos salieron a flote.

Desde la vez que se enamoró por primera vez de aquella pequeña, Pagie había sido la única que había capturado su mente y corazón de una manera que jamás creyó posible, después estaba Kate, esa mujer la había odiado hasta su ultimo respiro, y seguro estaba que después de su fallecimiento la seguiría odiando, su familia había muerto por su capricho e incluso se odiaba a sí mismo.

Entonces llego Jennifer, a ella le había confiado todo, pensaba que era la luz de aquel túnel oscuro que se había creado al paso de los años, pero todo había resultado una farsa, una farsa que de no haber sido por Scott y Stiles seguiría en ella o incluso muerto.

Nada de eso había pasado, todo estaba ocurriendo de distinta manera y eso solo lo complicaba más, no sabía si creer en el hecho de que era su compañero o no dejarse engañar por las palabras de ese zorro.

-Que te detiene?- escucho detrás suyo.

Se giró y observo a Peter caminando hacia su lado.

-No sé qué quieres decir.

-Sobre Stiles, es un buen chico, lo puedo ver, está sufriendo y tú solo te preocupas por si es humano o no.

-Es un chico!- exclamo.

-Y? cuando tienes a tu compañero nunca lo dejes ir, recuerda lo que decía tu madre, Talia era muy buena animando a la gente, a mí la verdad me da igual- encogiéndose de hombros- Pero aun así eres mi sobrino.

-Trataste de matarme muchas veces.

-De verdad?- cuestiono- Vaya, bueno entonces con su llegada todo cambio al parecer, debes de aprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Si vienes a convencerme de que le dé una oportunidad a lo que ese zorro dice estas..

-No me interesa lo que ese zorro diga, eres mi familia, piensa lo que vas a hacer Derek.

Jamás había visto esa faceta de su tío, tal vez porque tiempo atrás la situación que los rodeaba era muy distinta, pero de alguna manera todos habían cambiado, incluso su otro yo mostraba sin preocupación cierto afecto hacia el chico.

Solo palmeo un par de veces la espalda del lobo para después dejarlo de nuevo en sus pensamientos, como dar un paso a delante cuando no sabes lo que pasara? Si puedes caer al suelo y no levantarte jamás, tal vez ese era el problema, había sufrido demasiadas veces como para pasar de nuevo por una decepción, sabía que el chico no sabía del hecho de la supuesta unión he incluso podía rechazarla y dejarlo solo por el resto de su vida, pero aun así tenía cierta esperanza de que pasara lo contrario.

Recordaba el día que lo vio el primer día en viajar al pasado, era solo un pequeño bebe que se reía de sus facciones, cuando lo espiaba en el instituto he incluso la vez que le robo un beso, la mirada de confusión y el leve sonrojo que mostraba le hacían temblar cada noche que lo recordaba, solo de esa manera podía dormir en paz sin que tuviera una pesadilla de la muerte de su familia.

...

Su aliento comenzaba a helar, su cuerpo titiritaba por la falta de abrigo en su piel expuesta y el castañeo de sus dientes era un sonido que se podía escuchar con facilidad, era un cuerpo demasiado débil pero que le traería lo que quería, poder, un poder más grande del que tenía en ese momento, ni siquiera le importaba el kitsune ni los oni, le importaba el poder del alfa, de los alfa.

Había avanzado hacia aquel árbol donde se había encontrado con aquella bruja antes de poseer el cuerpo del castaño.

**_Flash Back_ **

_-Despierta, regresa de la oscuridad donde fuiste encerrado- desenterró una pequeña caja con un trisquel en el borde de la tapa- Regresa al mundo de los mortales y te ayudare con tu poder._

_Fueron segundos en los que abrió la tapa y una pequeña luciérnaga salía para después mostrar aquel espíritu negro frente a ella._

_-Quién eres?- pregunto._

_-Tu salvación- sonrió cerrando la caja con el ser frente a ella sonriendo de igual modo._

_Luego de eso había comenzado su mejor juego, un juego donde aquel pobre castaño sería el más afectado por ser el primero en perecer._

**_Fin del flash Back_ **

...

-Tenemos que encontrarlo!- exclamo Scott con desesperación.

-Lo haremos, pero por ahora llevara su tiempo, Scott todos estamos igual de preocupados como tú, Stiles también es nuestro amigo- menciono Lydia.

Scott (Viajero): No saben lo que pasara, esto....esto ya lo vivimos, no fue sencillo, pero ahora....es distinto.

-Aun así no estás solo- hablo Allison.

-Cierto, y ahora que su padre ya lo sabe no tenemos que ocultarnos para buscarlo, él podría ayudar con la policía discretamente- menciono Isaac.

-Debemos hacer un especie de guía de los lugares que recuerdes a los que ha ido, tal vez de esa manera nos sea más fácil- menciono Derek.

Scott (Viajero): Ya lo he hecho, pero nada es como antes.

-Su estadía aquí cambio eso, esta vez es distinto, buscaran de nuevo- hablo Deaton.

Scott (Viajero): Nos llevó demasiado llegar a él! El esperar de nuevo a que se canse de jugar puede significar que Stiles muera.

-Stiles no es ya el que conocíamos- exclamo Deaton, el no dudara en matarlos si los tiene delante de él.

Sus palabras eran frías pero ciertas, aquel pequeño castaño que se remolineaba de un lado a otro se había esfumado, su razón había desaparecido.

...

Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza una y otra vez pero la oscuridad seguía delante de él, trataba de gritar pero no era escuchado, corría pero no se movía, era una cárcel donde solo estaba él y el recuerdo de su padre, de su madre, de Derek.

Sentía su cuerpo cada vez más y más débil, lo sabía porque no recordaba la última vez que había comido o siquiera tomar agua, estaba muriendo y ni siquiera había perdido su virginidad.

Lloraba en silencio mientras las lágrimas recorrían su cuerpo demacrado.

_Débil_

_Siempre has sido débil._

De nuevo esa voz.

_Ríndete y no recordaras tu sufrimiento, ríndete y no veras morir a ese lobo del que te has enamorado y por el que has sido rechazado._

Enamorado? Se había enamorado de Derek? Cuando?

Tal vez siempre lo había estado, pero el miedo al rechazo había sido el que mantenía esa barrera, pero ese beso había removido cada escombro de ella para desbordar cada sentimiento de necesidad de tenerle cerca.

Eso lo lastimo más, a Derek no le interesaba lo que le pasara, si moría seguro haría una fiesta por no soportar más su presencia en su loft o mansión, porque si, él estaba en todos lados, le partía en don no haberse dado cuenta para alejarse antes de que eso pasara, antes de que su corazón se hiciera débil y testarudo a sus pensamientos, pero como decir que no con tu mente cuando tu corazón se esfuerza en lo contrario?

_Eres fuerte como tu padre, no te rindas._

Su madre siempre había estado en los peores momentos.

No sé cómo.

_Abre los ojos, abre los ojos Stiles, mantente despierto._

Y así lo hizo, cerro y abrió una vez más sus ojos y el muro delante de él le indico que estaba de nuevo vivo.

Miro sus manos llenas de sangre y el cuerpo del oficial tirado en el suelo, entro en pánico, se inclinó para tomar los signos de vida pero nada, había muerto, esta vez lloro a todo pulmón, como había hecho eso sin darse cuenta, porque lo atormentaba de ese modo.

Corrió en medio del frió, corrió con su cuerpo casi cayendo al suelo al tropezar en el camino, a donde iría? Que haría ahora?

_Corre Stiles, corre lo que quieras pero yo estaré contigo._

Detestaba esa voz, esa sonrisa que retumbaba en su mente.

Siguió corriendo en medio del bosque, no estaba lejos de su casa o al menos eso creyó cuando escucho la voz de cierto lobo retumbando cerca de él.

Tenía frió, pero esos brazos lo cubrieron, tenía miedo y esas manos le dieron la confianza que necesitaba, quería hablar pero esos labios le impidieron su pregunta.

-Qué bueno que regresaste Stiles- sus sonrisa era genuina.


	19. Capitulo Dieciocho

Trato de sonreír pero no podía.

Había caído en el lodo del bosque, toda una ilusión de aquel zorro.

_Patético pequeño Stilinski, de verdad crees que vendrá por ti?_

Tenía razón, Derek probablemente estaría feliz de no volverlo a ver.

_Eres solo un humano, alguien que tus amigos no necesitan._

-Eso no es verdad!- exclamo con frustración.

_Sabes que es así, donde están si es lo contrario?_

Qué hacer? A donde correr de ti mismo?

...

-Donde estas Stiles?- exclamo el sheriff mientras veía una fotografía de su hijo.

-Lo encontraremos señor- escucho a Parrish mientras se adentraba por completo a la oficina tras permanecer en la entrada.

-Han pasado ya varias semanas y nadie sabe dónde puede estar, no puedo perder a mi hijo.

-Lo sé señor, pero Stiles es un chico muy fuerte y sabrá salir de ese problema.

-Stiles necesita de mí.

Era un pozo del que no parecía poder salir, habían pasado tantas cosas que aún tenía que digerir y el que el mundo donde vivía no resultaba más que una realidad ocultando otra solo lo confundía mas, pero con la pérdida de su hijo era un límite que no creía poder soportar.

...

La manada ya estaban sin esperanzas, estaban ya cansados, desesperados por no tener los resultados que deseaban, el nuevo alfa solo permanecía de mal humor, tal vez porque aquellos ojos castaños ya no lo retaban constante ni escuchaba su constante parloteo en cada reunión, le hacía falta, lo necesitaba de una manera que jamás creía considerar y era que se había enamorado de ese castaño desde que lo había visto en el bosque con Scott.

Lo había ayudado a salir del jeep cuando tuvo ese accidente contra el árbol, lo había tenido frente a él y solo decidió ocultarse, pero ahora estaba seguro de que si lo volvía a tener delante de él esta vez todo sería distinto, no lo abandonaría, no lo dejaría.

Por otro lado el otro Derek había salido con Scott a las afueras del pueblo una vez más en búsqueda del castaño, pero como siempre no encontraban nada, salvo que esta vez un aroma les llamo la atención.

Derek (Viajero): Ese olor- exclamo Derek deteniendo el camaro a mitad de la carretera.

Ambos bajaron del auto y se acercaron a un árbol que se encontraba a la orilla.

Era un ligero rastro pero se podía percibir.

Derek (Viajero): Es el!- no menciono más y se adentró corriendo al bosque seguido de Scott.

Estaba cerca, estaba cerca de Stiles.

Corrió rápidamente sin detenerse, el olor cada vez se hacía más y más intenso y su corazón no dejaba de latir frenéticamente.

-Tienes que aprender a controlarte, no dejes que se apodere de ti, sé que puedes hacerlo- exclamaba la voz de una chica que se encontraba justo al lado de aquel débil cuerpo del castaño.

Se detuvo de golpe y lo contemplo, esos ojos cristalinos y puros que lo miraban sorprendido, hacía semanas que no tenía razón de él, siquiera si seguía vivo, pero ahora su interior luchaba por no salir y estrecharlo entre sus brazos para sentirlo en verdad.

Scott (Viajero): Stiles?- pregunto dudoso su amigo temiendo que aquel ser siguiera en su interior.

-Sí, soy yo- se encogió de brazos restándole importancia.

Scott (Viajero): Stiles por dios donde te has metido, hemos estado buscándote durante tanto!- no lo pensó más y termino con la distancia para abrazarlo.

-Lo siento si te hice preocupar- le correspondió al abrazo.

El mayor seguía a la expectativa, aun su mente no lo creía, pensaba que solo era un juego de su mente al desear tantas veces tenerlo delante.

-Que hacen aquí? Como me encontraron?- cuestiono el chico.

Scott (Viajero): Como que porque estamos aquí? Llevamos buscándote mucho, estábamos preocupados todos por ti, Derek esta como loco- refiriéndose al otro Derek.

Eso causo que su corazón doliera, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el lobo no hace mucho y por ayuda de un ser que quería matarlo lentamente, y eso lo lastimaba, saber que jamás seria correspondido le ardía el corazón.

-No regresare con los demás- se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Derek (Viajero): No te irás, no sabes lo que nos costó encontrarte, cientos de vueltas a este bosque, estamos cansados de esta situación, todos!- hablo por primera vez.

-Pues lamento si los canse, pero no regresare!

Derek (Viajero): Y tu padre? Esta constante preguntando por ti, pero que más decir que ese ser te está matando lentamente y su hijo permanece oculto!

-Tú no sabes lo que me pasa, no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar estos días!

Derek (Viajero): Lo sabría si nos hubieras buscado!

-Y de que habría servido, seguramente me mantendrían encerrado y encadenado para que pudieran encontrar la forma de repararme, no soy un juguete que tienes que ayudar a encontrar la falla Derek, si estoy aquí es porque aquí no puedo dañar a nadie, ni a mi padre!

Derek (Viajero): Somos una manada! Resolvemos los problemas entre todos!

Scott (Viajero): Stiles que sucede?- pregunto preocupado su amigo.

-Sera mejor que los deje solos- menciono la chica.

-No hace falta Malia, ya nos vamos.

Malia? Como no la había reconocido?

Derek (Viajero): Malia?- parecía que tampoco Derek le había puesto atención.

-Ella me encontró cuando volví en sí, me dio un hogar y un nuevo comienzo, aprenderé a controlarlo, aprenderé a ser más fuerte que él.

Derek (Viajero): No puedes controlarlo, él te matara sin que te des cuenta, se alimenta de tus miedos.

-Lo intentare.

Derek (Viajero): Y si mueres?

-Entonces la tendrán fácil para matarlo- menciono como si su vida no valiera nada.

Scott (Viajero): Stiles este no eres tú, podemos solucionarlo.

-No Scott, esto no tiene solución, he pasado días deseando que esto no me hubiese pasado, que el haber matado a alguien solo haya sido una mentira pero no es así, seguiré con esto dentro de mí!

Scott (Viajero): Que hiciste qué?

-No...no sé cómo paso, solo que al despertar ahí estaba, en el suelo cubierto de sangre, muerto y había sido mi culpa- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, estaba entrando en pánico.

Derek (Viajero): No tienes por qué culparte por algo que él hizo.

-Fue mi cuerpo quien lo hizo, aunque mi mente no seguía presente, no hice nada para detenerlo.

Derek (Viajero): No te culpes por eso.

Scott (Viajero): Stiles no fue tu culpa, lo resolveremos ya veras, por favor regresa.

-No lo hare y por favor dejen de insistir, ahora váyanse, déjenme solo.

Derek (Viajero): No te dejare- eso lo sorprendió, Derek jamás había sido de rogarle a nadie, mucho menos a él.

Entonces lo miro, reflejando lo confundido que había quedado tras sus palabras.

Derek (Viajero): No hasta que hablemos.

-No tengo porque hablar contigo- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, estúpido Derek y su cuerpo perfecto.

Derek (Viajero): Si tenemos y no me iré hasta que lo hagamos.

Acaso quería hablar del beso? Y ahora qué haría? Estaba concentrado en no hacer volver al nogitsune que se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

...

Ya hacia la última vez que habían visto a Ariadna, solo recordaban aquellas palabras que les había brindado ese día en que todo sucedió, deseaban que todo fuese distinto y el castaño abriera sus ojos y comenzara con su discurso de lo aburrido que es en la reunión.

Isaac comenzaba a frecuentarlo y pasaba horas solo mirándolo, rememorando los días en los que lo trato como una mierda pero aun así el chico seguía a su lado apoyándolo, recordando cuando Derek lo acepto en su loft tras su problema, recordaba a su familia, a su verdadera familia, porque en eso se habían convertido todos los de la manada, en familia.

Y por ser familia todos a veces se juntaban en la habitación para mirar el estado del menor.

-No parece tener mejoría- hablo Lydia.

-No la tendrá hasta que Scott y Derek regresen- exclamo Isaac.

-Qué tal si nunca lo encuentran, el...

-Eso no pasara Lydia, Scott lo ayudara, es su mejor amigo no lo dejara morir- era mejor pensar en Scott que en Derek, el seguramente lo dejaría a su suerte.

...

Cuando la noche llego Scott había decidido darles su espacio y trataría de recordar el porqué había olvidado a Malia, no era normal que de pronto comenzaran a olvidar pedazos de su pasado y eso le preocupaba.

-Estas bien?- le cuestiono la morena.

Scott (Viajero): Si solo que...no entiendo porque te olvide, nos conocemos de hace tiempo, al fin de cuentas eres prima de Derek- exclamo sin darle importancia.

-Como?- confundida.

Scott (Viajero): Lo siento es que...bueno...

-Dilo de una vez- reluciendo sus ojos azul intenso.

Como había extrañado eso, tanto tiempo en ese lugar comenzaba a olvidar siquiera que era un lobo o un ser sobrenatural.

Scott (Viajero): Te conocimos en otro lugar y no aquí, era la misma situación de Stiles, pero...ahora está cambiando todo, descubrimos que eras prima de Derek luego de lo sucedido con él, todo termino resolviéndose como siempre.

-Como que nos conocíamos?

Scott (Viajero): Stiles no te conto nada?-la chica negó con su cabeza- Derek y yo venimos por así decirlo de un futuro que ustedes no conocen, una bruja nos ayudó a regresar para encontrar al compañero de Stiles, el en realidad está muriendo tras un hechizo de otra bruja, una que estamos buscando para matarla antes de que vuelva a hacerle daño.

La chica permaneció escuchando cada palabra.

-Entonces, tú y el otro de afuera- señalando la puerta de la cabaña donde se habían adentrado- Vienen de otro tiempo?

Scott (Viajero): Más o menos, créeme que ni yo lo puedo creer, pero Stiles es mi mejor amigo, me ayudo muchas veces a no morir, siempre nos apoyamos y no dejare que muera, no mientras yo siga de pie.

-Eres un buen amigo te lo han dicho.

Scott (Viajero): Stiles solía decírmelo siempre- sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

-Él quiere vivir, pero ese ser no lo deja- menciono agachando la mirada- Siempre que sus ojos se cierran un momento ese ser toma control de él, le está siendo difícil sobre llevar esto.

Scott (Viajero): Lo sé- solo podía responder eso, porque que decir cuando no sabes que hacer para ayudar a alguien?

...

-Siempre me culpe de la muerte de mi madre, jamás me perdone que por venir a buscarme muriera- menciono en castaño mirando sus manos mientras permanecía sentado en una gran roca.

Derek (Viajero): Sabes lo que paso con mi familia, nunca es fácil salir de una perdida, pero siempre debes recordar que hay una persona por la que debes salir adelante- exclamo mirando levemente al chico.

-Mi padre es lo que más quiero en el mundo, porque no entienden que aquí estoy mejor? Que al menos alejado de todos no les puedo hacer daño.

Derek (Viajero): Porque el ocultarte de tu manada no te hace más fuerte a los problemas, tú te encargaste de recordármelo siempre.

Y no mentía, cientos de veces ese pequeño castaño se las empeñaba en decirle que no estaba solo, que aunque fuera un lobo amargado tenía una manada con la que contar.

-No recuerdo haberlo hecho- respondió.

Derek (Viajero): Porque no lo hiciste aquí, el mundo haya es muy distinto al que vivimos, aquí todo parece más fácil, más tranquilo.

-Para mí es lo contrario.

Derek (Viajero): Porque no te dejas ayudar.

-Nadie puede ayudarme Derek, lo sabes.

Derek (Viajero): Yo puedo ayudarte.- puntualizo.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro.

-Porque me besaste aquel día?- soltó de repente.

No sabía que responder, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Derek (Viajero): Solo fue un impulso- trato de no sonar dudoso.

-Un impulso? De verdad Derek deberías de ampliar tu vocabulario porque dos palabras no son la respuesta que busco.

Derek (Viajero): Y cuál es la respuesta que buscas?

Ahora era él el que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Yo....solo quiero la verdad.

De acuerdo si quería la verdad se la daría, porque había sido demasiado el tiempo permaneciendo callado, ahora era su momento de hablar y si lo haría no daría marcha atrás, sea cual sea la reacción del castaño, porque ese chico era la tranquilidad reflejada en persona aun cuando el rio de problemas estaba al borde de desbordarse.

Suspiro pesadamente y entonces hablo, dejo que su interior saliera a flote y solo su corazón hablara por él, como siempre le decía su madre cuando era pequeño.

Derek (Viajero): Hay cosas que no puedes evitar Stiles- menciono sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos cristalinos que lo divisaban con curiosidad por tratar de descifrar sus palabras.

-No entiendo lo que...

Derek (Viajero): Solo déjame terminar- lo interrumpió y este asintió- Antes de que llegáramos a este lugar todo era distinto, cada momento no lo recuerdo de esta manera, temía el recordar y presenciar la muerte de mi familia de nuevo, odie cada momento que tenía que pasar en este lugar, pero Malia...ella de verdad te ama y decidí hacerlo por ella, porque te necesita a su lado, pero ahora.....no sé si sea lo que en verdad deseo- expreso con suma sinceridad.

-No comprendo Derek, que me quieres decir con eso- su corazón se esforzaba enormemente por no salírsele del pecho.

Derek (Viajero): Que de alguna manera me gustas más de lo que me imaginaba- no sabía si era la vergüenza lo que lo hacía mirar el suelo de aquel bosque y tal vez era porque la última vez que había expresado sus sentimientos fue con aquella persona que había matado a toda su familia y desde ese momento se había encerrado en sí mismo, pero cuando aquel pequeño costal de alegría entro a su vida era inevitable cogerle cariño.

-Yo....

Derek (Viajero): Espera, aun no termino- respiro hondo y siguió- Al principio solo trate de luchar contra ello, de hacerte a un lado, pero cada que te hacia a un lado más tenía la necesidad de acercarme a ti, cuando llegue aquí solo mi interior se aferraba a esa realidad de convivir más contigo, sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba vivo, que mi lugar siempre había sido a tu lado, tal vez no soy la persona que pueda curar tus heridas, porque yo aún no sé cómo curar las mías, pero sentirme que de verdad hago algo con mi vida, que al menos el arriesgarse esta vez valga la pena- entonces lo miro de nuevo a los ojos- Te bese porque no pude retener lo que tenía y temo que si sigo de esta manera no poder seguir haciéndolo.

El menos lo miro durante unos segundos y después respondió.

-Acaso eres tonto?!- exclamo.

Derek (Viajero): Qué?- se mostró sorprendido.

-De verdad cuando estoy por morir se te ocurre declarar lo que sientes?!- poniéndose de pie.

Derek (Viajero): No vas a morir.

-Como lo sabes? Tienes idea de lo que me costó entender lo que sentía, que un ser maligno que vive dentro de ti se dé cuenta antes que tu es tan triste y que al despertar no estés a mi lado, que me la pase deseando poder regresar y al menos seguir con mi vida pero tener miedo con lastimar a mi padre, a Scott, a ti.

Derek (Viajero): No me harás daño- se puso de pie de igual manera.

-Lo hago en este momento- una lágrima callo de su rostro.

Derek (Viajero): No me haces daño Stiles- sentencio tomándolo de la muñeca y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza entre sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo el descontrolado latir del corazón del chico en su pecho, eso lo reconforto, sentirlo vivo y a su lado- Jamás me harás daño.

...

Recibió el mensaje de Scott y sin contestarlo salió a toda velocidad acompañado de Isaac y Peter, poco después ya se habían enterado Lydia, Scott y Allison, luego de eso la noticia de la aparición de Stiles había llegado a la oficina del Sheriff donde solo grito de emoción y tomando sus llaves en compañía de Jordan salieron en la patrulla hacia la dirección que había en el mensaje recibido por el otro Scott.

Fue solo cuestión de minutos lo que los llevo a aquella cabaña donde ya el alfa lo esperaba junto a Scott.

-Dónde está?- cuestiono de inmediato el otro Derek al alfa.

Derek (Viajero): Esta adentro- señalando con la cabeza.

No lo pensó dos veces y atravesó la puerta dejando ver al castaño sentado en la pequeña sala de la estancia al lado de Scott y aquella extraña mujer.

Dio un par de pasos más y tomo al chico entre sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente, este le correspondió aquel eufórico abrazo.

Su mirada solo se levantó unos centímetros para divisar al alfa recargado en el marco de la puerta sonriéndole dulcemente causando su sonrojo, podría estar enamorado dos veces de la misma persona? Porque así se sentía en ese momento, con un Derek abrazándolo fuertemente sin intenciones de separarlo y con otro Derek mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo.

-Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados- susurro a su oído.

-Lo siento....yo....he pasado por mucho.

-Ahora estas con nosotros y nada te pasara, lo prometo- le dio un ligero apretón más contra su pecho y después lo dejo libre de su agarre.

Solo miro a uno y después al otro, la confusión llegaba a su mente.

Qué hacer?

En eso la pelirroja entro haciendo a un lado al alfa que se encontraba aun en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Stiles!- exclamo con entusiasmo.

Aparto al otro alfa y lo estrecho entre sus brazos como si fuera su pequeño hermano menor, porque lo quería de esa manera, como aquella persona especial que siempre permanecería en su corazón.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estas lastimado?

-Estoy bien Lyds- le sonrió delicadamente.

-¡Nos tenías a todos preocupados!

_Jamás pensé ser una persona tan importante en la manada._

Derek (Viajero): Siempre lo has sido- cuando escucho su respuesta comprendió que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Le dedico una sonrisa y esta fue devuelta de la misma manera.

_Déjame estar a tu lado, déjame ayudarte._

Recordó las últimas palabras del alfa antes de que los demás llegaran a interrumpirlos.

Tal vez era demasiado rápido para un beso, pero no negaría que era lo que esperaba después de aquella declaración del mayor.

_Está bien._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues esta historia está a punto de llegar a su final, espero y les esté gustando, ya solo faltan unos cuantos capítulos y esto termina.
> 
> Saluditos a todos!


	20. Capitulo Diecinueve

-¡Ya me canse de esperar! ¡Lo necesito ya!- menciono con molestia aquella bruja desde su escondite, estaba cansada de permanecer en la oscuridad esperando que aquel ser se apoderara del cuerpo del castaño, cansada de tener que posponer la llegada de su amor, pero eso se había terminado, lo haría de una vez por todas.

...

-¿Y cómo te sientes Stiles?- pregunto su amigo Scott.

-No sabría decirlo, tengo miedo de solo cerrar mis ojos- su frustración era notable.

-Encontraremos la manera de sacar eso de tu interior- menciono el nuevo alfa.

-Tenemos la caja del Nementor, pero no podemos hacer nada si el permanece dentro de ti- menciono Lydia.

-No puedo dejarlo salir, me ha costado mantenerlo oculto, no puedo dejarlo salir.

-Kira y su madre me contaron la manera de sacarlo de tu interior, pero de esta manera no podremos ayudarte, cada minuto que sigue dentro de ti se alimenta de tus miedos y desconfianzas, tienes que dejar de temer de lo que puedes hacer si se apodera de ti.

-No es tan fácil Lyds.

Derek (Viajero): Lo es cuando tu manada está contigo.

-Hijo!- escucho la voz de su padre desde fuera de la cabaña.

-Papa?- se cuestionó poniéndose de pie.

-Stiles hijo!- volvió a escuchar su voz y salió corriendo de la cabaña.

Su mirada quedo horrorizada ante aquel ser de ojos enfurecidos frente a él, tenía un mal aspecto y expedía un aroma a sangre.

-Me recuerdas Stiles?- menciono con seriedad aquella bruja mientras sostenía a su padre y al otro oficial de la garganta.

-Déjalos ir!- trato de correr a ellos cuando unos brazos lo detuvieron.

Derek (Viajero): Alto.

Estaba por contestarle cuando el otro Derek lo interrumpió.

-Está molesta, pero aun así no les ha hecho daño, si te acercas no lo dudara.

-Que?! Es mi padre Derek como puedo dejarlo así!

Scott (Viajero): Porque de lo contrario morirá.

-Scott, por favor es mi padre y Jordan!

-No les haré daño, ellos no me interesan en lo absoluto, me interesa lo que tienes dentro- le sonrió- Crees que has controlado a ese ser dentro de ti? Todo eso no fue más que un disfraz a lo que quería contigo, eres muy fuerte pequeño Stilinski, mira que aguantar durante tanto tiempo la soledad con solo la compañía de esa voz en tu mente debe de ser difícil.

-Que quieres decir?- cuestiono el menor.

Derek (Viajero): Solo espero el momento de que te encontráramos.

-No te creas tan importante Derek, deseo matarte tan lentamente que desees hacerlo por ti mismo pero no te lo haré tan fácil, el poder del nogitsune es mucho más grande que la de dos alfas.

-Tu?

-Quiero lo que tú tienes dentro de ti, es todo.

Estaba en duda sus palabras, habían tratado de matarla aquel día cuando murió Kate que les costaba creer que solo buscaba aquel ser.

-Si te lo doy los dejaras tranquilos?!

Derek (Viajero): Que?! Estás loco, quieres que te mate?!

Scott (Viajero): Stiles no confiaremos en ella!

-Y entonces en que confiaremos?

Todos permanecieron callados, no tenían elección, pero sabrían aprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Acércate a mí- señalo extendiendo su mano para que el menor la tomara, comenzó dando pequeños pasos de desconfianza.

-No...Stiles hijo no- trato de hablar su padre pero su voz no salía con facilidad pues aquella manos se lo impedían.

-Perdón papa, no quería que nada malo te pasara- lloraba sin remedio, su corazón estaba dolido, porque tenía que pasar eso?

Trato de contener las ganas de sembrar sus pies a la tierra para no detenerlo, pero como siempre ese castaño abarcaba todo su ser y sin pensarlo ya había avanzado hacia el chico.

Derek (Viajero): No Stiles!- exclamo con desesperación pero antes de siquiera tocarlo una extremidad de la bruja lo atravesó el pecho como si de una hoja de papel se tratara, sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca al tiempo que era elevado al cielo.

-Derek!- trato de retroceder pero la bruja no se lo permitió.

-Estoy cansada de esta situación tan deprimente- soltó al otro oficial que al tocar el suelo pudo respirar con desesperación para después atraer al chico hacia ella.

Al ver tal escena todos sacaron sus garras y colmillos dispuestos a pelear.

-Es inútil que lo intenten, en este momento su alfa está siendo mío- sonrió con satisfacción.

-Dijiste que solo te importaba el poder del nogitsune!- exclamo el castaño entre sus brazos.

-Y no mentí, pero el mato a mi amado y eso no lo dejare pasar.

El lobo cada vez se sentía más débil y su mirada no se apartaba de aquellos desesperados que lo miraban con suma preocupación en un débil intento de verlo a salvo, con vida.

-Por favor, déjalo ir- lloraba remolineándose entre los brazos de aquella bruja.

Aquel ser había expulsado una bruma negra a su alrededor ampliando varias más extremidades que lentamente fueron lastimando a sus amigos.

-Para por favor!

-Dámelo de una vez!- exclamo furiosa.

-Si lo hago, los dejaras en paz, dejaras a Derek en paz?- mentiría si su corazón no latía más fuerte esperando una respuesta.

-Estás enamorado de el cierto- amplio su sonrisa.

El otro Derek se giró al escuchar sus palabras.

-Enamorado de ambos lobos, me parece un trato justo.

-No....Stiles no lo hagas- menciono entre gemidos de dolor y la sangre que se atoraba en su garganta.

-No puedo dejarte morir, ni a ellos tampoco- sus lágrimas eran tan cristalinas que se podían confundir con una hermosa fuente que estaba en pleno apogeo.

-Basta de sentimentalismos y dámelo de una vez o te juro que todos tus amigos morirán!

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y la oscuridad llego a su mente, de nuevo estaba solo, primero el sonido a su alrededor comenzó a disminuir como si estuvieran bajando el volumen a alguna radio, después todo estaba en completa calma.

_Esto es todo? Creí que eras más fuerte que esto Stiles._

Cerró sus manos en un puño tratando de contener sus sentimientos.

-Por favor Stiles- susurro el alfa sin poderse mover aquel ser que le robaba su energía.

El otro Derek trato de tomarlo del brazo pero al apenas y rozar su piel el castaño abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Bienvenido- menciono la bruja.

-Has tardado demasiado, ahora dame lo que me prometiste- menciono aquel cuerpo del chico.

-Qué?- cuestiono con duda el nuevo alfa.

-Nada que te incumba lobo- alzo su mano y rozo su mejilla.

-Déjalo en paz, él no te interesa.

-Como estas tan seguro de eso?- pregunto curiosa la mujer.

-Porque de haber sido así hubieras venido por el desde un principio en lugar de estar jugando con nosotros- menciono Derek.

-El jugar ese fue mi plan, después de todo soy un zorro- menciono el castaño.

Scott (Viajero): Stiles sé que lo haces por nosotros, pero despierta por favor, te necesitamos!- hablo antes de ser lanzado a un árbol.

Malia quien había permanecido al margen de lo sucedido, ahora se encontraba desasiéndose de cada extremidad, pero cada que eliminaban una, otro par salía.

-Esto es asqueroso- exclamo Isaac.

-Basta! Dejen de pelear!- menciono furiosa lanzándolos a todos a un lado.

Derek (Viajero): Jamás....dejaran de pelear- menciono con dificultad.

-De verdad lo crees?

Derek (Viajero): Somos una manada.

-Y como manada morirán!- incrusto más ese cuerpo en el del alfa haciendo que volviera a gemir de dolor- Te dije que me pagarías el daño que me hiciste Derek, te dije que sufrirías y así lo haces, siento tu desesperación por verlo morir frente a ti, sientes como pierdes a tu compañero.

El silencio reino en aquel bosque.

-No lo sabias? Bueno te lo digo ahora, estuve investigando todo este tiempo, los observe siempre, y ese zorro que vivió en el interior de ese chico fue gracias a mí, quiero que sientas ese dolor de perdida como el que me diste a mí, quiero que desees estar muerto mientras le arranco el alma y corazón a ese humano!

-Eso no te lo permitiré!- menciono el otro lobo.

-Es patético que creas que puedes conmigo ahora- sin que nadie se lo esperara atravesó lentamente el cuerpo del castaño.

-Pero qué?!- no alcanzo a siquiera hablar aquel zorro cuando sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse.

-De verdad creíste que te daría mi poder? Solo te necesitaba para que los reunieras a todos y le mostraras a ese par lo que son, ahora no me sirves- saco su mano dejando que el cuerpo del chico cayera al suelo.

-Stiles!- gritaron todos al unísono mientras el chico cerraba sus ojos.


	21. Capitulo Veinte

La oscuridad es un profundo abismo donde nuestros pensamientos terminan perdiéndose, donde no existen sentimientos que puedan hacerte ver la luz pues es un lugar donde el alma permanece vacía.

Eso exactamente era como comenzaba a sentirse el moreno, había sufrido la pérdida de su familia y eso lo había destrozado, la muerte de Pagie incluso le había afectado al grado de no volver a confiar en nadie, pero algo había cambiado dentro suyo y le había costado demasiado el haberse dado cuenta de ello y era que comenzaba a enamorarse de aquel humano.

Como paso? Ni el mismo lo sabía, solo que sus noches se habían convertido en días y sus días parecían eternos al solo tener un solo pensamiento, ese era el nombre tatuado del chico.

La bruja había arrancado con rudeza su brazo del interior del humano dejándolo caer al suelo frente a las miradas de todos los presentes.

-Parece que a alguien le afecto su muerte- sonrió aquella mujer limpiando su mano de la sangre tibia del castaño.

Derek (Viajero): Jamás quisiste su poder- menciono tratando de liberarse de aquel fuerte agarre y así poder llegar al humano y sacarlo de ese lugar.

-Es correcto, en parte es un buen partido para recuperarme, pero gozaría más matarlo delante de ti y así matarte lentamente y veas en tu último suspiro como regreso al amor de mi vida.

-Eres una desgraciada!- exclamo el otro Derek tratando de acercarse a ella pero es lanzado contra un árbol chocando su espalda contra este.

-Ustedes son patéticos, unirse a un humano que no vale nada.

Derek (Viajero): Vale más de lo que tú siquiera puedes valer- exclamo con ira Derek que con todas sus últimas fuerzas clavaba sus garras en aquella extremidad.

-Me das pena Derek, creí que al menos morirías con honor, pero ya veo que eres igual de ridículo que ese zorro.

Estaba preparada para terminar con ambos lobos cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de su labio inferior.

Scott (Viajero): Es el costo de seguir utilizando más magia- exclamo una voz detrás de ella.

-Que?!

Scott (Viajero): Cuando estas absorbiendo la energía de un lobo y al mismo tiempo utilizas esa energía termina siendo expulsada de tu cuerpo- menciono Scott.

-Y tú me darás clases de cómo utilizar mi magia? Yo soy la bruja aquí lobo, no te equivoques!- separo aquel obstáculo que mantenía al lobo aprisionado y en cuanto se estuvo de pie corrió al alcanza de aquella mujer seguido del otro Derek quien se apresuró en aproximarse.

La bruja se había concentrado en tomar a Scott del cuello y levantarlo en el aire.

Scott (Viajero): Tú....morirás- pronuncio Scott con dificultad, pues aquellas manos lo habían tomado del cuello.

-Y tú serás el primero en mi lista!- apretó un poco más su agarre pero al tiempo que disfrutaba de como la mirada del lobo se desvanecía poco a poco su espalda fue profundizada lentamente.

El nuevo alfa le había enterrado sus garras tratando de arrebatarle el corazón y así darle fin a esa situación, pero ella soltó a Scott y dándose la vuelta rápidamente oscureciendo sus ojos.

-Ustedes!- exclamo con ira y lanzándolo de nuevo de su lado- Me canse de esto!- cerro unos minutos sus ojos para susurrar una palabras en latín.

_De las cenizas renacerás y de la vida energía tomaras_

Frente a ellos comenzó a formarse un remolino de viento lo que provoco el estremecimiento de todos los presentes.

-No, eso no puede ser- menciono Kira.

-Si puede ser mi querida Kitsune- sonrió- El amor de mi vida regresara a mi lado y ustedes no podrán hacer nada, he tomado la suficiente energía para que el regresara.

Derek (Viajero): Eso no lo permitiré- rugió con ira y con las heridas que comenzaban a cerrarse se dirigió hacia aquel remolino.

-Y crees que te dejare que de nuevo lo apartes de mí!- aquella misma extremidad que lo había sometido hace unos minutos se había colocado frente a el para obstruirle el paso.

-Concéntrate en todos bruja!- menciono Scott tomándola del brazo y mordiéndola con fuerza.

-Necesitas más que eso!- estaba por atravesarlo cuando el otro Scott la tomo del otro brazo.

Siempre hay un momento en el que crees que las cosas pasan demasiado fáciles, pero ese no era el caso, para ellos en tan poco tiempo habían pasado por mucho, el oficial permanecía apartado de todo lo ocurrido junto a Parrish, solo esperando la oportunidad para poder llegar a su hijo.

Lydia comenzó a gritar fuertemente para evitar que aquel ser tratara de salir de aquel remolino que lentamente se desvanecía tras la aparición de aquel brujo.

Kira cortaba cada nueva extremidad que aquella bruja arrojaba para impedir su paso.

Isaac y Peter trataban de abrirle paso al mayor Derek mientras que el otro trataba de encontrar los latidos del humano que seguía en el suelo.

Allison trataba de calcular el ángulo perfecto para poder lanzar una flecha en su corazón y Liam cuidaba de ambos humanos.

Una situación que jamás habían pasado ahora estaba sucediendo, todos en sincronía peleando por un solo fin.

-Lydia más fuerte!- exclamo Derek a unos metros del brujo que entre sombras comenzaba a salir a la luz.

Scott (Viajero): Allison ahora!- grito Scott desde el suelo tras ser derribado de aquella mujer.

La cazadora fijo su mirada en aquella flecha que viajaba rápidamente incrustándose en su pecho, el otro Scott que se encontraba más cerca de la bruja en cuanto la flecha se incrusto la profundizo de una estocada para después arrancarla casi al mismo tiempo, no le dio tiempo de hablar, solo callo de rodillas.

Por otro lado Derek se había acercado lo suficiente para entrar a aquel remolino.

-De verdad crees que me interesa regresar ahora? Necesito más de lo que un Zorro pueda darme- se podía ver la sonrisa de aquel deforme ser.

Derek (Viajero): Aun así pagaran lo que le han hecho a mi compañero!- su mirada reflejaba su molestia, sus ganas de matarlo- Derek!- grito fuertemente mientras que el otro hacia acto de presencia montándose en la espalda del brujo.

Lo había tomado del cuello y torcido completamente mientras este portaba una sonrisa, el otro le había arrancado el corazón mientras que Lydia lo destruía por dentro, su voz a pesar de causar los oídos sangrantes de la manada había logrado entrar en lo más profundo de aquel brujo y descubrir el vacío que llevaba en su interior y así poder derribar cada pared.

Kira exhausta de tanto usar su katana termino tirándose en el suelo y encajando su espada en el suelo, mientras que los demás la imitaban, pues todo se había controlado.

-Stiles!- lograron escuchar el llamado desesperado del sheriff al separase de la protección de Liam y correr hacia su hijo.

Lo tomo con rapidez entre sus brazos y palmeo ligeramente sus mejillas para que despertara, pero no lo hacía.

-Por favor hijo despierta!- no pudo evitar llorar en ese momento.

En solo minutos la manada se había acercado alrededor de ambos humanos.

-Stiles no- menciono Scott.

Scott (Viajero): No es justo, venimos desde lejos, pasamos por tanto y no pudimos evitarlo!- golpeo el suelo lastimándose la mano en el proceso.

Kira solo se acercó a su lado y palmeo su espalda tratando de aliviar su dolor, pues todos en ese momento se encontraban destrozados.

Pero para Derek era distinto, el había estado lo suficientemente cerca para evitarlo y no había podido hacer nada.

Derek (Viajero): Yo....- con solo su acercamiento al chico el sheriff comprendió que necesitaba sentirlo cerca suyo, por lo que solo beso su frente despidiéndose y dándole espacio al lobo- Lo siento, no pude evitar que te volviera a pasar lo mismo, no pude salvarte de nuevo- una lagrima escurrió de su mejilla- Lamento el no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para entender lo que estaba pasando, lo que dentro de ti nacía y lo que yo ocultaba cuando estaba cerca de ti.

El otro Derek solo podía permanecer en silencio, sus palabras se veían reflejadas a través de los labios del otro.

Derek (Viajero): Por favor regresa, regresa conmigo, regresa con tu manada.

Su corazón dio el último latido antes de que una esfera apareciera en medio del campo donde se encontraban en el bosque.

Su tiempo se había terminado y el momento de regresar era ese mismo.

Scott (Viajero): Debemos irnos- Observo con desilusión la esfera.

Derek (Viajero): No me iré- sentencio.

Scott (Viajero): Derek no podemos hacer nada aquí, Stiles.....nos necesita haya.

Aferro su agarre al frágil cuerpo del humano.

Derek (Viajero): Por favor- susurro en el oído del chico.

Scott (Viajero): Derek, es hora- mientras la esfera se acrecencia cada vez más.

Respiro profundo y con todo el dolor de una pérdida más y con la esperanza de poder verlo del otro lado se separó del humano dejándolo con cuidado en los brazos del otro Derek.

Antes de entrar a la esfera lo miro en el suelo y recordó el día en que había llegado a ese lugar, cuando solo era un pequeño en brazos y cuando pudo tocarlo por primera vez, lo amaba, se había enamorado y solo se había empeñado en negarlo hasta que lo había perdido para siempre.

-Es hora- la voz de Ariadna les dio la fuerza de su último paso a la esfera para que esta después desapareciera ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente, tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo, de tenerlo y esta vez no soltarlo, pero tendría que esperar a su regreso.


	22. Capitulo Veintiuno

La esfera se había cerrado de golpe dejando que ambos lobos llegaran a su realidad, la desesperación del alfa lo carcomía por dentro y fuera, mas cuando minutos antes lo había visto caer de nuevo ante sus ojos.

Pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ese humano, y es que el verlo morir y darse por vencido tras lo del nogitsune de nuevo y en sus brazos no fue más que la gota que derramo el vaso llevándolo a sucumbir ante esos sentimientos.

No lo pensó más y emprendió su camino corriendo con desesperación al hospital, derrumbo las puertas de la entrada de un solo golpe y sin importarle el llamado de la recepcionista a que aguardara en la sala de espera se adentró más adentro donde sabia se encontraba su compañero, lo sabía por el leve olor que desprendía, no tenía tiempo para seguir indicaciones de gente extraña.

Al llegar a la puerta encontró a Isaac sentado en el suelo justo al lado de Lydia, Kira estaba del otro lado recargada en la pared.

-Derek?- le cuestiono la pelirroja en cuanto lo vio frente a la puerta.

-Han regresado?- esta vez fue Kira.

-Entonces Stiles- atino a mencionar Lydia pero no espero respuesta del lobo pues este sin importarle su charla giro la perilla y se adentro a la habitación donde podía ver claramente el cuerpo ya demacrado del castaño, tenia ojeras y sus labios partidos por la resequedad, su piel ahora no tenia su peculiar blancuzco si no un oscuro casi morado.

Jamás había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento, el momento en que el castaño moría ante sus ojos por segunda vez.

-Derek?- esta vez menciono el sheriff poniéndose de pie de aquella silla al lado del chico.

-Como esta?- le cuestiono aun con el miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

-Sigue sin reaccionar, lleva varios meses así y lo más probable es que lo desconecten.

-Qué?! No pueden hacer eso! No puede permitir que eso pase!- estaba exaltado.

-Derek créeme que yo no quiero hacer esto....

-Entonces no lo haga!

-Lleva casi un año de esa manera, no puedo seguir aferrándome a él si no regresa conmigo- su llanto comenzó a brotar con facilidad.

-El es mi compañero- respondió acercándose al castaño- Todo este tiempo a quien buscaba era a mí, siempre fui yo el que lo ayudaría a regresar, pero él fue quien me ayudo y no pude apoyarlo, creí que si regresaba todo estaría bien, que el regresaría a como solía ser y tal vez pudiera cambiar algo entre nosotros, pero.....no fue así.

-Tú eres su compañero?- esta asombrado, eso no lo esperaba.

Antes de poder afirmar sus palabras el azotar de la puerta de la habitación los sobresalto.

-Stiles! Bro!! Como estas?!- grito Scott con su respiración agitada.

Había corrido desde el instituto hasta el hospital sin siquiera ser esperado por el alfa, pero no se sorprendía, el hubiera hecho lo mismo si se tratara de su compañero o incluso de Kira.

-Scott- menciono el sheriff- Stiles sigue sin despertar.

-Pero cómo? Se supone que al encontrarlo el despertaría, porque no lo ha hecho, lo encontramos Derek, porque?

-Tal vez fue demasiado tarde para darnos cuenta- hablo el alfa tomando la fría mano del castaño.

-No Stiles! El está bien y despertara yo sé que si, Bro hice todo esto para que jugaras videojuegos conmigo no me puedes hacer esto!

Se sentía el ambiente pesado y tenso, las ganas de llorar eran incontrolables, mas cuando el oficial se encontraba en un estado incontrolable mientras se aferraba al asiento con fuerza.

-Stiles, abre los ojos, mírame- susurro de manera intima el lobo- Lamento todo lo que te hice, el daño que te provoque, no me había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, trataba de ocultar esto que siento.

Sus palabras dolían hasta el alma, mas el verlo derramar una lagrima por el chico que al principio decía torpe humano.

Pues ese humano se había convertido en todo para él.

-Por favor- suplico una vez más.

...

Cuando la morena se enteró del regreso de su primo no dudo en salir al hospital, había dejado a Peter con la decoración del loft que tenían planeado para el regreso del Hale.

Sus manos temblaron, sus labios titiritaban de los nervios y su corazón bombeaba más de lo habitual, tenía miedo, pavor a que su partida no hubiera sido suficiente para traer de regreso al castaño.

Lo amaba de una manera que jamás creyó y el verlo tirado en aquella cama le dolía.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación lo vio aun recostado en aquella camilla, observo como su primo tomaba su mano con toda la devoción del mundo y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

-Sera mejor que salgamos un momento- Exclamo el sheriff mientras tomaba a Scott de la mano, que sin dificultad lo arrastro hacia fuera de la habitación.

-Tu...- no sabía que preguntar exactamente.

Dio un pequeño paso hacia delante y tomo la otra mano del humano, estaba fría y reseca.

-Cómo es posible?- pregunto la chica.

-No lo sé, solo lo supe- le respondió entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Parecía increíble que ella lo haya mandado forzosamente para que regresara y le arrebatara lo único bueno que le había pasado en su vida.

-Lo amo Derek- menciono la chica aferrándose a lo único que podía, a la verdad de los hechos.

-También lo amo- le respondió con sinceridad, tal vez sonaba egoísta, sabía que ella había estado a su lado desde un principio, lo había protegido y le había dado el calor que necesitaba, pero él también podía hacer eso.

-No es justo- soltó otra lagrima- Tu ni siquiera lo apreciaste, siempre lo amenazabas, lo insultabas, yo siempre estuve para él y tu.....terminas siendo su compañero.

El no respondió, tenía razón, no lo merecía, pero por primera vez pensaría en lo que deseaba y lo que anhelaba más que cualquier cosa en ese momento era abrazarlo y jamás dejarlo, tenerle solo para él.

Y en medio del silencio que se comenzaba a formar lo hizo, fue breve el momento en que sus parpados se movieron, esa piel oscura volvía a tornarse pálida y después su tez normal, sus labios que aun permanecían resecos habían recuperado su color rosa.

El asombro de ambos presentes se hizo notar casi de inmediato pues habían tomado con fuerza la mano del chico.

-Mmm- se escuchó el balbucear de la débil boca del chico.

-Stiles?- pregunto Malia con delicadeza.

-Malia?- sus primeras palabras, era casi como escucharlo cuando era un pequeño bebe y le gustaba los gestos que le hacia el alfa, esa escena jamás la olvidaría.

-Estas bien? Te sientes bien?- pregunto esta vez Derek.

Solo basto el mencionar de su nombre para que el resto de la manada entrara al mismo tiempo entre empujones y habladurías de emoción.

-Yo... creo que sí, que paso? Dónde estoy?- pregunto el castaño.

-Estas en el hospital, llevas inconsciente casi un año- respondió su padre al tiempo que se acercaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El mayor permanecía estático, ahora que estaba despierto que hacia? Que tenía que decir? Como tenía que actuar?

Malia por su lado le había dado espacio al sheriff para que sintiera a su hijo, pero sin alejarse lo suficiente para no saciarse de su aroma que volvía a la normalidad.

-Vaya, fue demasiado tiempo- respondió con su típica sonrisa lo que alegro a todos, Stiles había regresado, pero la pregunta que todos tenían en mente, era quien lo había hecho volver?

Sorprendido y confundido por aun sentir la mano del alfa lo miro con interrogación- Derek? Pasa algo?

Que significaba eso? Claro que pasaba algo, se moría por oprimirlo a su pecho y poder embriagarse de su aroma que tanto lo volvía loco.

-Sera mejor que los dejemos solos- menciono el sheriff de nuevo mientras se retiraba de la habitación seguido de los demás.

-Pero yo quiero estar con Stiles- exclamo Isaac.

-Isaac hay cosas que hacer afuera- menciono entre dientes Scott.

-Qué cosas si acabas de llegar?

Esta vez fue Kira la que se aproximó a él.

-Cosas que tú sabes que son importantes y te esperan en el estacionamiento.

No necesito más, su macho lo llamaba.

Todo estaba en completo silencio en cuanto todos se marcharon de nuevo, incluida Malia que a su pesar se había despedido dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios que al lobo le había disgustado, pero entendía que ella lo necesitaba, por lo que causo extrañeza el silencio del humano ya que su compañero poseía el don de la palabra, pero ahora solo permanecía observándolo detenidamente.

-Recuerdas algo?- se atrevió a preguntar el lobo.

-Yo...no, no recuerdo nada- era de esperarse, era justo como lo menciono Ariadna.

Sus ojos brillaron como aquella noche en el bosque, una de tantas que habían tenido que lamentablemente el no recordaba.

No sabía cómo actuar, puesto que jamás había tomado la iniciativa en nada, pero ese era su nuevo comienzo.

-Gracias- escucho salir de los labios del humano quien se había apresurado a sus palabras.

-Gracias porque?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Por salvarme....por no haberte dado por vencido conmigo- sus mejillas se enrojecían ligeramente.

Entonces comprendió, Ariadna le estaba ayudando en su andar dándole recuerdos.

-Gracias a ti, por no apartarte de mí.

-Como sabes que no me apartare de ti?- le pregunto.

El lobo se acercó ligeramente y lo beso, sin prisas, sin temor ni remordimiento, solo se dejó llevar por su instinto.

El chico permanecía inmóvil dejando que esos labios masajearan los suyos con tanta paz y tranquilidad, no lograba comprender por completo porque sentía eso en su interior, porque en lugar de apartarlo deseaba sentirlo más de cerca.

Cuando el alfa se apartó le dedico una sonrisa que causo aún más la confusión del humano.

-Compañero- susurro en su oído para apartarse completamente.

-Qué?- le pregunto confundido.

-Que a partir de ahora peleare por ti Stiles- le sonrió, una sonrisa que jamás creyó tener pero que la valía, estaba completo con el chico sonriéndole de aquella manera al escuchar sus palabras, al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el palpitar de su corazón, estaba seguro que esperaría lo que fuera necesario para que ese sentimiento creciera y en lugar de permanecer como un recuerdo se volviera realidad para ambos, porque ambos lo necesitaban y lo deseaban de distinta manera.

Ya no le importaba lo que pasara, siempre y cuando tuviera garantizado el cariño del chico nada más le interesaría.

Esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y lo perdería, porque esta vez no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta ganar su afecto por completo y aquel lazo que sabía estaba dentro de ellos se formara por completo, aun si lastimaba a su prima Malia, lo lamentaba, pero esta vez haría caso a sus instintos y corazón.

Tenían demasiado tiempo para conocerse, para pertenecerse pues ahora el tiempo no era un problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues aquí esta el final de esta historia, he dejado el final abierto ya que tal vez mas adelante haga un epilogo de que paso después de que despertara el castaño, ya que quedo el cabo suelto de Malia y Derek con el castañito, espero y les haya gustado.
> 
> Les agradezco todo su apoyo en esta historia, por sus comentarios, votos y lecturas, por todos y cada uno de ustedes por seguir la historia, espero leernos en alguna otra.
> 
> Sin mas me despido. Saluditos y los quiero!


End file.
